The King of Bones
by ShokAndAwe
Summary: Cast into Azkaban, Harry finds his way out thanks to a mysterious cellmate and a former enemy. Now he wants revenge. (Dark!Harry HP/BL Necromancy) My take on Azkaban!Harry (Where he is actually guilty) Enjoy!
1. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately...**

**A/N at the bottom**

**Chapter 1: The Good, The Bad and the ugly.**

* * *

Harry could not quite believe it. He was back in courtroom ten, chained to an uncomfortable hard backed chair that would make even McGonagall tremble. At least this time, he really was guilty, he thought to himself glumly looking out across the foreboding room.

In front of him, sat the full Wizengamot with Dumbledore himself at the forefront. It was somewhat surprising to see the cold stare Dumbledore reserved for enemies directed at him. He should have expected it though, the man never had the stomach to kill.

Turning away from him, he gazed up at the spectator alcoves. He could see Ron, his face as pale as a sheet shaking with rage and indignation. Next to him sat Hermione, her hand on his shoulder. Her face reflected her boyfriends emotions perfectly. Catching his eyes, she gave him a weak smile, at least she wasn't against him he thought sadly.

The muttering inside the courtroom came to an abrupt halt as Dumbledore slammed his gavel onto the table a few times. "Order please, this trial will begin." He stared piercingly at Harry, his eyes full of disappointment and even a flicker of regret.

Harry simply smirked back at him. Perhaps it was the surprisingly elating feeling of dark magic or just the fact he didn't care anymore, but he felt no apprehension in baiting his former idol.

To Harry, Dumbledore had taken a tumble from loving grandfather to spineless wimp.

Clearing her throat, Amelia Bones shuffled a few pieces of parchment and rose from her seat. "We are here on the 20th of August 1998 for the trial of Lord Harry James Potter Black." She looked up from her papers, frowning straight at Harry for a few moments.

"Lord Potter Black is hereby accused of the murder of Rabastan Lestrange, and Marcus Avery , the use of unforgivables, and torture and assault upon various people uninvolved in his fight. How does the accused plead?"

Harry sat up straight in his hard backed chair, the iron chains clinking as they tightened around him threateningly. Mustering his courage he looked back at the Wizengamot, his eyes hard.

"Guilty."

"He bloody well shouldn't be! They killed my sister!" Bellowed Ron from the stands. He was now standing shaking with anger, his fists clenched at his sides while Hermione desperately tried to pull him back down.

"I will ask you to keep silent, , or you will be ejected from this courtroom." Said Dumbledore mildly, gesturing to Amelia Bones to continue.

"The actions being judged today are those of Lord Potter Black." She said coolly. "The accused seems to show no regret, nor does he deny the facts. What is the Wizengamot's verdict?"

It took them a total of three minutes to agree and remove the silencing charms around them. Dumbledore rose and looked down on his greatest failure. Sadness and regret settled down inside him as he lifted up his gavel. It had to be done, he did not like it but he would not take the risk of having another Tom.

"Life in Azkaban, no parole."

Pandemonium erupted in the room. Between the unhappy cries of his supporters and the applause of those who wanted him locked up and gone for the rest of his life, Harry could make out little of what was going on. He saw Hermione once more, now clutching a stiff and cold looking Miss Weasley's arm and sobbing into it. He wondered if he would ever get a chance to see her again, or maybe her children. He would like to see her children.

Of course, that was if he even survived.

* * *

The huge doors shut behind him with a resonating clang, sealing his fate for good. He looked around the dank entrance hall of Azkaban prison dully. His new home, though he doubted he would be seeing much past 4 stone walls and a door if Dumbledore got what he wanted.

Dumbledore.

A snarl set itself on his face as he unsuccessfully tried to control his anger. Harry had done what was right, he had done a good thing in riding the world of those Death Eaters and avenging Ginny! But all Dumbledore did was look at him like some failed experiment.

He vaguely wondered if he'd ever escape like Sirius. But quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He didn't want those cursed Dementors to have even more to feed from. Hope was not something he could afford.

The guards had taken over from the Aurors and were now dragging him over to a portly man seated at a small desk.

"'Ere Ernie, we got a new one for you."

With a sigh, he picked up his quill and pulled a new form towards him, never once lifting his eyes. "Name?"

"Harry James Potter Black." Answered Harry quietly. He could already feel the deadening cold of the dementors, and was beginning to wonder if his vengeance was worth the punishment.

Ernie's eyes flicked up in surprise, widening partially as he spotted the scar.

"Oh, I almost forgot Ern, he's to be put in the Maximum Security cells, Chief Mugwumps orders."

"There ain't no more room there what with all the Death Eaters, Sean." Ernie ground out impatiently, browsing a list of numbers.

"I've got a cell on level thre-"

"Ernie, this if the Chief Mugwump, do you want to go against him? Just stick him in with the old man, that un's on the brink of death anyway."

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Ernie rolled his eyes and nodded, waving them past him quickly.

The guards brought Harry down a maze of corridors, going ever deeper into the bowels of Azkaban. He tried to remember the way at first, but he quickly lost any sense of orientation, especially when the dementors presence was felt once again.

"_Not Harry, Not Harry, please not Harry!"_

Hissing in anger, Harry slammed up his meager occlumency shields, and the voices faded from his mind, for the moment. Finally they entered a dead-end hallway, and he was dragged down it quickly. Obviously the guards didn't like being here too long, he thought with a small smirk. He peered into the cells, curious about which death eaters had been sent down to this hell of hells. However, most were simply lumps of rags, curled up tightly on their pathetic excuses for a cot.

"Potter?" Rasped a voice full of disbelief. Harry snapped his head around, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Lestrange.." he snarled, baring his teeth and jumping towards her cell, the guards powerful left hook quickly put a stop to that and left him gasping on the floor.

Mad giggling filled the air as Bellatrix watched him, her eyes filled with evil mirth. "What did itty bitty Potter do to get sent down here with the bad boys and girls?" She said in her honey sweet voice, clutching the iron bars of her cell door with skeletal hands.

"I tortured your brother in law to death, bint." He riposted viciously, his body burning with hate for his godfathers killer.

"Well well well, it looks like the baby grew up an ickle bit. Did Potty like playing around?" She laughed again, subsiding into harsh coughs. Harry couldn't help but be stunned by her absolute lack of concern for her Brother in law. He would have thought she had at least a bit of compassion for her relatives.

"Enough." Growled the guard, smacking Bellatrix's hands off the door bars with his wand, making her to jump back from him, giggling insanely, nursing her already bruising fingers.

The two enforces lost no time in tossing Harry into his cell and slamming the door shut again. A feeling familiar to wards being set down fell over him as he rose, trembling. The dementors were coming, he could feel it.

Glancing around the cell, all he could make out was a small pile of rotting straw, a lump of rags and a miniscule window near the top of the wall. He almost cried out in surprise, falling back on his rear when the pile of rags rose up and the most intense green eyes he had ever seen faced him, brighter even than his. He shifted uncomfortably, rather unsettled by the silent stare.

The man before him was thinner than he thought possible, had a huge messy beard and lanky hair filled with grime. His hands looked like oversized spiders as he rested them on the ground, edging off the cot to get a closer look at Harry, who edged back.

"What do we have here, a visitor?" The man croaked in a voice that couldn't have been properly used for years.

"Cellmate." Said Harry hesitantly, unsettled by the hungry gleam that settled in those unnatural eyes. He wasn't about to complain though, being able to have someone to bear the terror that was Azkaban with was a greater relief than he had expected. He certainly wasn't going to have any nice chats with Bellatrix.

"I see...They really must have forgotten me then." The man said gleefully. "Excellent, excellent…" He rasped, settling himself back on the straw.

"Er...How long have you been here?" Harry wasn't sure what to make of the stranger, even though it was quite incongruous to strike up a conversation in Azkaban of all places, it would take his mind off the approaching dementors.

A long pause followed his question, and Harry was beginning to think that the man had simply fallen asleep - or died - when he breathed in deeply.

"Been too long for an old man like me to count off the years..Though I've been here much, much longer than our lovely Bella nextdoor. A true looker that one." He says with a smirk. "Don't you think Bella dear?"

"You probably couldn't even get a mudblood harlot to touch you, you wreck." She said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up, you bitch." Growled Harry, smacking the wall between them with his fist.

"Oh dear, I believe I might have touched ickle Potty's nerves." She crooned in delight. "How are my dear cousin and niece?" She said, her cruel snickers echoing down the hall. "Last time I saw them, not so good."

"Shut up!" screamed Harry hatefully, banging his head against the door violently, while the old man watched on in amusement. "I'll kill you for what you did to them!"

Bella was about to answer, when Harry's cellmate rose unsteadily and walked over to Harry, waving his hand randomly in the air, shutting off any incoming sound. He sat down heavily next to Harry, breathing hard.

"I think it would be unwise for you to continue such a pleasant discussion, you should conserve your energy.

"How did you do that?" Asked Harry, his eyes wide. If this man could do wandless magic in his own cell, he could certainly break them out!

"Ah, I learned to manipulate a tiny part of the wards in my cell some time ago, I have had a long time to study them. Unfortunately, the door had refused to budge yet." With a dramatic sigh he stuck out a filthy, black nailed hand.

"Azor, a pleasure to meet you."

Harry hesitantly shook it, almost expecting Azor to jump at him and try to eat him, so powerful was the hungry look in his eyes.

"Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. Now, I must warn you that the dementors will be here soon and though these wards will dull their effect on me, nobody has keyed you in, so I am afraid you will have to suffer the brunt of their power. You shall be vulnerable unless you are a very talented occlumens, or me."

"Why don't they affect you?"

Azor rubbed his hands together, leaning forward to whisper into Harry's ear like a child telling his best friend a secret.

"The wards aren't to keep them from affecting me, Harry. They're to keep me from affecting them..."

* * *

One month later

* * *

Harry was a wreck, the dementors had happily been replaying his worst memories non-stop, dissecting his mind for every terrible thing he had ever gone through. He had long ago given up on the concept of sleeping and had lost track of time the same day.

He wasn't sure if he had been here for a day, a month, a year..All he knew where the horrors he had lived in his life, and who he had to blame for being here. His throat had long ago gone raw, but according to Azor, who seemed completely unphased by the dementors, he had said quite a few nasty things about Dumbledore.

Right then, he was curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth as he relived the terrible moment of his godfather's death over and over. He could hear Bellatrix screaming in the cell next to him, for Azor had removed his silencing charm.

Then, all of a sudden it stopped. The feeling of despair receded, and the biting cold fell back. Harry cried in relief as his mind cleared for the first time in days, he almost fainted when it began functioning again, so pleasurable was the experience.

"And how are you on this fine day..Or night..Day..Ah, what does it matter?"

"What..?" groaned Harry, turning around to look at Azor through half closed eyes.

Azor waved his hand absently at him and turned to a crack in the wall, his finger stroking the air about an inch away from it, reverently.

"I could help you escape, Harry."

"How? You're an old wreck in the most secure place in Azkaban." He spat out bitterly, clutching at his tattered robes, desperate for even a scrap of warmth. He almost felt bad about speaking in such a tone, but honestly, what could Azor do? And he had stopped caring by now...

"Well...that is where you come in. I will die soon, of that I am certain. And if I die in here, my soul will just float around, trapped by the wards until Azkaban crumbles into rui- Well, dust. It's already a ruin, wouldn't you say?" he paused, looking fervently at Harry. "Bah, I ramble, there is a way for you to escape."

"Tell me!"

"I have found a weakness in the wards. Voldemort shook this prison to its foundations when he broke out his death eater scum a few years ago, or months...I lose track of time easily. The complacent fools who guard this hell did not even bother to check the protection surrounding my cell." He scoffed and scratched his beard, turning to face Harry fully.

"Then what are we waiting for? Break us out and let's be done with it?" Harry was beginning to think there was much more to Azor than just bright eyes and a surprisingly eloquent tongue, but that would have to wait.

"All in good time, lad, all in good time." His eyes were now hard, blazing with purpose. "Come here." He grunted, motioning towards Harry.

Nodding slowly, Harry edged forward, rubbing his filthy stubble nervously. "What are you going to do?"

The only answer he got was nigh on insane cackle, and a sickly green flash of light as two spindly hands slammed into his forehead. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, before all went black.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, his fingers laced together carefully under his chin. Ever since he had tossed Harry into Azkaban he had felt an unpleasant niggling of doubt deep down. Had he done the right thing?

Of course he had, he was never wrong. He could simply not risk another Dark Lord so soon, and what he had seen of the crime scene had horrified him.

Harry hadn't simply killed them, he had torn them apart with excruciating slowness. He thought he was seeing the work of Bellatrix Black for Merlin's sake!

No, guilt would simply not do. He had done the right thing.

His fire flared green and out stepped Arthur Weasley. The balding man turned to Dumbledore and nodded politely. He, like all the others was quite subdued by Harry's actions. He looked terrible, but he had done what needed to be done.

"I passed your message to the Aurors, Albus. They sent Harry to the maximum security cells." He said in a subdued voice.

Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes twinkling. He needed to ease his friends guilt, this was for the good of the Wizarding world.

"I know you loved your daughter Arthur, and I must say I am glad that her killers are gone. But surely you see as well as me that we could not risk Harry delving deeper down this path? I understand your guilt, but we must take no risks. We could not allow a cold-blooded killer free rein."

Nodding dumbly, Arthur turned away once more, and was about to step into the fire when he turned around. "Oh, I just remembered Albus. They said they had to put him with some old man in a maximum security cell, there weren't any others left." He frowned, looking down at the slip of paper in his hand.

"I took the liberty of making an inquiry. I didn't want them killing each other. What's strange is that I found nothing about him...No name, nothing. Nobody even knows for how long he's been in there. I thought you should know."

"Yes, thank you Arthur…" That was interesting, he'd have to make inquiries of his own about this mystery cellmate…

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. :) I'm here to learn so please don't hesitate to post constructive criticism. Any flaming will be ignored. **

**If you have any questions, ideas or concerns about my story either post a review or PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.**

**This story won't have any bashing, and it will be a Dark!Harry/Bellatrix pairing. He WILL stay dark.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was more of a prologue than anything else, the next ones will be much longer.**

**I will post one chapter every week. Expect the next one on Saturday, reviews are appreciated. :) I won't hold this story hostage but they sure are encouraging and/or helpful.**

**Enjoy!**

**Credits to Pseudolirium for the art**


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

**AN: Decided to post one day early :) (Rest at the bottom)**

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

* * *

_Harry looked around him curiously. A swirling miasma of black clouds surrounded him, occasionally he could hear a far away tortured screech. He shivered, clutching his thick cloak around him. Wait, thick cloak?_

_Looking down at himself, he realized he was dressed in fine silken clothes, everything fit him perfectly and was as far as he knew, the latest fashion, down to his dragon hide boots._

"_Where am I?" He murmured._

"_My mind of course, where else?" The amused voice echoed around him as the mist coalesced into the shape of a tall, dark-haired man. His long black hair was pulled back into a poney tail, he had high cheekbones and a haughty, noble air about him. His eyes glowed sickly green, almost on fire so strong was their aura of power. Harry shuddered, they evoked images of rot and death in his mind, for some reason._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man gave him a wounded look, bringing his hand to his chest. He had three different rings on his hand, noticed Harry, one was bone-white with a skull, the next made of obsidian and emeralds, it depicted a rat. The last one was jet black and took the shape of a grim. "You don't recognize your beloved cellmate? After all this time spent together?" He paused, bringing a finger up to his chin, smirking nastily. "Of course, you were not all that aware of your surroundings where you?"_

"_Azor?" said Harry disbelievingly, his eyebrows shooting up. "What is going on here?"_

"_It's very simple Harry, I have an offer for you. However, I thought it would be better to talk here, where we may both think straight without all the 'minor" discomforts of our lovely home." A comfortable looking chair appeared behind Azor and he sat down on it gracefully, leaning forward and clenching his hands together, resting his chin upon them._

"_You see Harry, I need something from you, if we are to escape this prison. So I offer you two possibilities. The first, you..ah...allow me to join you in your body. Our personalities and memories merge. You gain my powers and knowledge, I gain yours. You will not stop existing, we will merely become one. I have little hope of escaping otherwise, and am quite willing to make such a sacrifice."_

_He held up a hand to forestall any of Harry's comments, and Harry snapped his mouth shut, looking at Azor sceptically._

"_The second choice, is that I leave you now, return to my body and very probably pass away soon, leaving you to spent the rest of your life rotting in Azkaban. In one case you are free to go, avenge yourself and live. Must we truly deliberate upon this choice?"_

_Harry looked at him for a long time without saying anything. His mind was working a mile a minute. He could see the potential of the first choice, but he would be lying if he said that he felt comfortable at the thought of merging his mind with someone else. Especially someone, who, he had come to realize, was practically stinking of death and decay in a way he couldn't describe. His nose was not assaulted by such odors, but he could feel it in the air around him, almost palpable._

_However, he had spent one month in Azkaban and it already felt like a year. He was weakening at a terrifying pace and he doubted he would even live to see his 40th birthday. After all, at this point it was either die if this was a trap, or die after a few years in hell._

_Looking up, he stared at Azor straight in the eye and slowly nodded. "I accept. Though I wonder how you will break us out…" He said dubiously._

_Azor clapped his hands gleefully, a wide smile spread across his lips, though with him it looked more like the evil smirk of some deranged killer. Which he very well might be for all Harry knew. "Excellent, excellent Harry!" He stood and walked over to him, his hands flickering with green flame. _

"_But you haven't told me how we were getting out!" Protested Harry, only to have Azor suddenly appear next to him, whispering into his ear. "I'm a Necromancer, of course!"_

"_And um...What exactly do you do? Do you have special spells?"_

_Azor's nose wrinkled in disgust and he cast Harry a glare that had him stepping back a few feet._

"_Necromancers don't use spells or wands like wizards. We use souls. We have many attributes that I am sure you will discover in time. Perhaps you should know the principles though."_

_Harry nodded eagerly, he conjured a chair and sat down._

"_There are almost unlimited amounts of souls on this planet for us to use. They have not yet passed over and we harness their energy to use our powers, which I absolutely refuse to name spells. That would sound too wizard."_

"_But..aren't you a wizard?" Asked Harry hesitantly._

"_Don't interrupt, plebian. As I was saying, we use them to power us and since there are so many we have a huge amount of power. However, beware of the scum who have tried to copy our art and created spirit magic. While we may shield and protect against all else, we are vulnerable when it comes to that. Now, lesson's over, class dismissed!" Shouted Azor and everything went black._

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was mad, and she knew it. She smiled slightly to herself and pulled her pathetic excuse for robes tighter around her emaciated shape. How she missed acromantula silk robes.

Plucking at a frayed edge she stared at the brick wall across from her position. Despite the image she projected, Bellatrix was still able to think coherently. She sniffed in disdain at how easily everybody fell for her acting. Though she had to admit that over the years she had unconsciously begun to merge the acting into her personality, she couldn't really help it.

And anyway, it did take away from the monotony and terror of Azkaban. She enjoyed berating the filthy idiots who believed they were the Dark Lords most faithful. She had always been in that position and she knew it.

Thinking about that turned her thoughts to her cellmate. She truly had been surprised when she saw the Potter boy enter the prison. At first she had only felt murderous rage course through her and her mind screamed revenge for her masters killer. However that feeling was gone as quickly as it came.

It was strange that she did not feel so blindly loyal as before. It frustrated her that she was beginning to question herself. She hated being unsure. Even when it was suicidal and mad, she always had a plan.

Of course, this didn't stop her from baiting him. He was so easy to annoy when the dementors were gone, it was a pleasant distraction from their current situation.

So to her being worried was perfectly understandable when she saw a flash of green light and heard a terrible scream echo in the next door cell. Who would she annoy without him? Mulciber was a boring gibbering mess.

Crawling to her door she tried to get a glimpse at the next door cell. "Potter?" She called out in what she tried to make a mocking voice.

She didn't want her distraction dead!

* * *

Harry groaned and cracked his eyes open, he was lying on the floor, a string of drool clinging to his lips, dripping slowly to the floor. With a grunt of disgust he stood up with surprising agility, wiping at his mouth with his threadbare cuff. His mind was fuzzy and felt wooly, he could hardly remember where he was, much less what he was doing here.

He was almost thrown across the room when he felt what he was certain was a mental representation of a sledge-hammer smashed into his mind. He reeled around before tumbling to the ground, clutching his head as a storm of memories and thoughts assaulted him. He could see flashes of his own life as well as another, filled with screams, green fire evil laughter and death.

He curled up into a ball while his mind was battered for over six hours, until he slowly began to relax, his headache abating. So it was true, he was a necromancer! And he finally had a way out of this accursed place. Sixty years was a very long time, and he had no intention of staying any longer than he should. Sixty years? He'd only been here for one week!

With a mirthless chuckle he shook his head slightly, dispelling the disturbing thought. This would take some getting used too for sure.

He finally shook off the confusing thoughts and heard someone calling for him in a mildly worried voice. "Potter?"

"Bella?" He answered curiously. He was quite surprised when he didn't feel the flash of red-hot anger he usually did. What was even more confusing was the note of concern in her voice. However a memory popped up quickly. It hadn't taken long for Azor to realize that Bellatrix Lestrange could be much saner than most believed.

"Oh good! Couldn't have Bella's little distraction die now could we?" She said with a giggle.

"That would truly be terrible." He replied blandly. "Now hush, I have some work to do." With a small flick of his hand he activated the silencing wards around his cell. The unspeakables who had warded him in had taken all precautions.

Finally he turned to the wall and his eyes flashed, burning up completely until all there was to see was two gleaming pits of green fire. Spirit-sight, that's what it was, a part of himself couldn't help but feel fascinated by such a thing. It allowed him to see the spirits in the world, and nothing short of the deathly hallow of that accursed Ignotus Peverell would hide someone from his sights. Quickly casting that thought aside lest he irritate himself anymore he turned to the crack in the wall. He could see what must be a fissure in the wards there, for a spirit was hungrily pressed against it, aching to get in.

Necromancers fed off the souls around them to power their magic, and since the planet was alive with the souls of those who had not yet passed over, their power source was formidable to say the least.

Harry was only to happy to comply to the souls wishes. He lifted a hand up, palm open before clenching it and jerking his whole arm back. The soul was forcefully ripped past the wards, specifically designed to hold them back from Harry. The crack widened noticeably and a small light appeared in the head wardens office, who was dozing comfortably with a bottle of Ogden's.

Another slipped past the wards and Harry's eyes slowly faded back to their normal look, which was now the same sickly green as Azor. Necromancers tended to fade into insanity if they kept their spirit-sight open too long, souls were not the most coherent of company.

A delighted smirk broke across his face as the breach widened even more. He could feel power rushing into him of the likes that he hadn't felt in many, many years. The spirits began to swirl around him faster and faster until finally with a thunderous retort, the wards simply broke apart. This time, the shrill shriek woke the warden. He was too late, Harry's cell door smashed against the opposite wall and melted into sludge, green flames licking at it hungrily as Harry stepped out slowly and stretched. Had the spirits not lent him strength, he was quite sure he would have collapsed on the spot.

He turned towards Bellatrix's cell and grinned darkly. She clutched at the iron bars of her door, staring at him with those attractive, violet eyes, dulled by pain and weakness. "Potter?" She croaked uncertainly.

Harry walked up to her door, inspecting his nails nonchalantly. "Not exactly, but close enough."

"Azor?" She replied in confusion, licking her lips nervously. She was beginning to think that provoking him might not have been the best idea after his little show of power.

"Let's just say it's a bit of both." he winked and let out a short bark of laughter before turning serious. "Stand back, you're coming with me."

"Wha-?" She said, only to yelp and dive back as a strange wailing sound and a few flickers of light spun around her door, ripping it outwards with a shriek of tortured metal. Harry, or Azor, she wasn't sure really, stretched a hand out and motioned impatiently, rolling his eyes as she stared at him. "Come on now, we haven't got all day, and no, I don't think I'll be killing you any time soon."

A small grin spread across her face as she dared to hope for the first time in months. She looked at him cautiously and nodded, stretching her bony hand out to clasp his as she did her best to hurry after him, weakened as she was.

* * *

"Do you really think it was a good idea Albus?" Said Amelia Bones, a small frown creasing her brow. "He's just a child, and he did not do it out of simply cruelty."

Albus Dumbledore removed his glasses and wiped each lens meticulously. He had expected this when the head of the DMLE had summoned him.

"Amelia my dear, it hurts me as much as it does you. But we can not risk another dark lord so soon after Tom. He has the power, and now we know he has the will to commit evil, we simply must not give him the chance to continue down that road." It truly had hurt him when he had to vote against the boy who had done so much for the wizarding world. But he was willing to sacrifice him for the need of the many. Their society could simply not afford another Voldemort.

He could still remember the intense pang of disappointment and anguish when he had apparated on the crime scene, only to find two bloodied and mangled corpses and a man standing in front of them. It had taken Dumbledore a few seconds to recognize Harry Potter behind the blood and expression.

Those eyes.

They had been so cold, so hard and without even an ounce of regret. It had been then that Albus had realized how badly he might have planned things, for the boy he considered as his own grandson to turn out like that.

Amelia nodded slowly and sighed, giving him a disapproving look she reached for a single piece of parchment on her desk. Pushing the previous matter aside she handed it to Dumbledore.

"I looked up what I could about Harry's cellmate, but information was vague at best, there was almost nothing about him apart from his name and date of incarceration."

"Azor?" Said Dumbledore curiously. "No surname?"

"None that I could find. I am sure that such incompetent behavior would not be tolerated these days."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement at her disapproving look, she had never changed since Hogwarts. "I find the date intriguing. 1947...Almost sixty years since he was throw in. It is a wonder he is still alive, he must be quite insane."

"Actually, that is the most interesting part of it all, Albus. I asked a few guards about him and they said he was one of the sanest prisoners, and he's in the deepest, most Dementor infested corridor of them all. Either he is so insane it isn't obvious or he has some sort of power to hold the dementors back."

Albus frowned softly, one long finger straightening his sleeve absently. He was about to voice his opinion on the matter when Amelia's fire burst into green flame and a frantic voice came out of it, removing all thoughts of the cellmate.

"Miss Bones! Miss Bones!"

Amelia spun around in her chair and rose, hurrying over to the fire she knelt, her face worried and strained. Since the fall of Voldemort she had not had much sleep, so busy was she with reforming the DMLE and hunting down the remaining Death Eaters. She feared the worse each time her fire turned green. "What is it, Head Warden?" She asked the top officer of Azkaban.

"It's a breakout, two maximum security cells have been breached, The Potter boy's cell and Bellatrix Lestrange!"

* * *

Harry and Bellatrix crept down the hallway quietly. Harry held his hands up, green fire flickering around his fingers.

They had not been going for long and expected aurors any second now. They stopped when they heard shouts ahead, and the sound of people running towards them. They both hurriedly jumped to the side, hiding in a small alcove. It was uncomfortably small and they were both pressed against each other.

"Already trying to get closer to me Potty? And here I thought I was all ugly and dirty." Giggled Bellatrix.

"Oh don't worry, you are!" Replied Harry brightly.

All he got in return was a murderous scowl, which he answered with a wide grin. God, it felt good to be out of that cell. He patted her kindly on the shoulder, winking at her and lifting his other hand slowly. The guards were getting closer.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure you'll be back in shape in no time!"

"I hear something." The gruff voice echoed down the hallway and the others stopped in their tracks.

"Are you sure Cap'n?" Said a scared man next to him.

"Sure I'm sure, dimwit!"

"I like that word, I want to use it." Whispered Bellatrix to Harry, her hand twitching.

"I'm sure you do, now let me deal with this, I'll get you a wand to use. A first day out of prison present!"

Harry stepped out of the alcove and was faced with fifteen drawn wands ten feet away. Well, that was insulting. He had expected more than fifteen people. They had much more when he was brought into the prison all those years ago, but then again, if they forgot about Voldemort so easily it was no wonder that he would hardly be more than a meaningless first name on some parchment.

"Get down on the ground now, Prisoner!" Shouted the man with the gruff voice, who he now identified as one of those who dragged him into the prison one month ago.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why not?" Said the nearby rookie, earning himself a glare from the Captain.

"I don't want to."

"We have the wands prisoner, now get down or we will subdue you!" Roared the leader furiously, his face reddening. Even after all these years he couldn't get used to many of the convicts insanity, and the smile on the face of the man in front of him was unsettling. Very unsettling. If he had ever seen one, he would have instantly associated it with a shark.

"I don't care." Harry was grinning like mad now and showing way too many teeth. He didn't really know why he was doing this at all, when he tried to focus he felt a warm fuzzy feeling he decidedly did not like and stopped trying. It was better to just go with the flow while his two new souls assimilated.

It still felt weird but he'd gotten over the brunt of the shock after a few hours. Still, it felt unnatural.

Fifteen stunners flew towards Harry and without even realizing what he was doing, he had willed a circular shield all around him. The shield blocked every red beam, turning opaque for a few moments.

The guards stared.

Harry stared.

Bella stared.

Then Harry began to laugh, throwing his head back and cackling. The creepy sound echoed throughout the hallway while more and more stunners flew into the shield and disappeared. So this was Necromancy. He could feel the power thrumming through him and almost fell to it's addictive pull, but a practiced part of his mind restrained him and slammed up his mental barriers. It wouldn't do to fall to such a base instinct after so many years practicing the art.

God it was going to be hard to adapt to this.

Finally the guards stopped and backed away slowly. There was no use in trying to stop a man with such obvious power. If he could block all that wandlessly and without even breaking a sweat, what else could he do?

They found out soon enough.

With a small giggle Harry's eyes began to glow a sickly green and he relaxed into a basic dueling stance. A couple quick movements of his hands and a ball of green fire appeared in his hands. He caressed it lovingly for a moment before snapping his eyes up and blasting it towards the guards. The fire flew through the air at astounding speeds and slammed into the hastily erected protegos. For a moment all parties thought it had been stopped, until they heard a sizzling sound and the fire ate through the magical shield and sped into the captain chest, exploding it into a mass of gore.

The other guards lost all semblance and began to scramble back, shooting random curses behind them. Harry would have none of it. The glow of his eyes increased as he called forth the spirits of all those who had died in Azkaban. They rose to his call in droves, shadowy figures flickering around him. He could feel their anger, their hate at dying in this hell. He fed them a portion of his own power and sent them towards the guards with one order.

Kill.

Terrified shrieks echoed throughout the halls when the wraiths fell upon the unfortunate men and women. They tore them apart, spattering blood everywhere. Limbs flew through the air as the partially solid spirits exterminated them. Once the last man fell, his head torn clean off, the spirits faded away, leaving Bella and Harry alone.

"You have to teach me that Potter!" Squealed Bella in excitement, prancing around the corpses. She pauses to pick up the wand of a legless and very much dead woman. A few sparks escaped it and she moaned in delight.

"Sorry Lestrange, trade secret." Said Harry, smirking widely at her clear amusement.

She spun around to face him and glared darkly. It really was rather scary. "Don't call me that." She growled.

"Why not? Aren't you a Lestrange?" Asked Harry curiously.

An evil smirk spread across her lips, even more disturbing than before. Though it was rather cute, or at least that was what the Azor part of his mind thought. "Won't be for long, Bella thinks she'll be giving her hubby a quick visit before she leaves!" She said in a sing song voice, skipping along the hallway, now covered in blood as well as grime.

"Well if you know where he is, we could pay him a visit." He called out after her, picking his way through the pile of maimed corpses. Those spirits had been especially vengeful, he thought, smiling slightly.

He followed Bella's laughter through the halls, pausing occasionally to finish off a guard she left alive in her rush for freedom. Soon he heard the sound of spellfire from around the corner and brought up his shields, leaching off the power of the spirits to keep them up.

He spun around the bend and brought his hands up. Green flames flickered in his palms as he assessed the situation, an eager grin on his emaciated face.

Before him stood Bellatrix wand out, casting every dark curse imaginable towards twenty or so aurors who had transfigured the end of the hallway into some sort of blockade. Harry could see Bella was tiring fast by how she was slowly taking more and more time to dodge the aurors hexes and spells.

Nevertheless Harry held back, admiring her technique. Despite her physical weakness she was an extremely capable duelist able to not only hold the aurors at bay, but strike back at them. He hoped she wouldn't mind helping him when they got out, despite being a witch she would be an asset.

He frowned and shook his head, growling. There was nothing wrong with being a wizard. Damn Azor.

When a cutting curse grazed her ribs he decided to intervene. He stepped up next to her just as she sent a sickly yellow spell at an auror that causes his ribcage to rip itself open like a mouth, killing him painfully.

"Not bad at all, need a hand?" He said casually, his shields absorbing any stray spells.

"Potty's a gentleman! Come to help a damsel in distress has he?"

"I'm not sure I'd ever call you a damsel in distress, Bellatrix. But yes, we really do need to move on." A maniacal grin crosses his face and he lifted his hands up, weaving his fingers in a strange pattern. A small ball of sickly brown gas appeared in front of him and slowly grew to the size of a tennis ball. "Let's see how the little guards deal with a reminder of the plague!" He shouted, tossing it towards them.

The gas exploded into a fine mist against a barrier. When nothing happened for a minute, Bellatrix half turned towards Harry, taking the chance to clap slowly during a lull in the fight.

"Bravo, I'm terrified!" She said sarcastically, her claps echoing through the suddenly silent hall.

"Oh hush. It takes a little time." Growled Harry, glaring at her before turning his gaze back towards the cloud.

Sure enough, a few seconds later they heard screams from inside the mist. They intensified and continued for five more minutes till one by one they finished in long drawn out gurgles, then fell silent.

"Told you so." Said Harry loftily, striding forward and dispelling the cloud with a flick of his hand. It fell to the ground and faded away, revealing twenty or so guards sprawled out. Each sported purple sores all over their bodies, and black liquid poured from their ears and mouths.

"I am sooo jealous." Moaned Bella enviously, trudging along behind him, dragging her feet.

Harry snickered and hurried off with Bellatrix close on his tail. After five minutes, they still had not met anyone and they were both beginning to worry. Each shadow had become a potential ambush and Bellatrix was increasingly jumpy.

"We haven't even met one dementor yet." She hissed at Harry, avoiding a hole in the floor. She looked disgustedly around her at the dank hallway, filled with the noise of falling water and slippery with muck accumulated across the ages.

"They are probably massing their forces to hit us with one blow. They know who got out, and probably what I did to the first group that met us by now. I doubt they will be taking any more chances.

"What about my meeting with my dear hubby?" Said Bellatrix with a pout.

"Don't worry about him, we will deal with him in a bit Bella dear."

She replied with a snarl and a glare that promised pain in the future. Shoving him aside she stomped up the stairs in front of him and blew the doors to the main hall open, only to be pushed back as the icy aura of the dementors hit her full force…

Harry quickly darted up behind her and caught her around the waist, straightening her. She was whimpering, her eyes closed, the dementors aura hitting her in icy waves. He frowned and set her against a wall carefully before stepping into the hall to meet the dementors.

He paused upon entering and eyed the force amassed in front of him warily. Against the gates stood forty or so guards and aurors while the dementors were a dozen feet away from him, waiting. A cruel grin spread across his face and his eyes began to glow once more.

He could see the glimmer of patroni behind the dementors, urging them on and couldn't stop from letting a cold laugh escape his lips. He was a necromancer, if they hadn't become complacent they would have instantly evacuated the dementors. Who would be stupid enough to send souls, against one who wields them with ease?

The dementors stopped about six feet from him and hesitated. They weren't used to someone being completely unaffected by their presence and this person unnerved them. He felt different, the power that rolled off him in waves was enticing and interesting but only the oldest knew what it was. They were the ones backing away quickly, preferring to meet the patroni over Harry.

Harry lifted his hands and clenched his fists quickly, his powers hooking onto the soul of every dementor and pulling. Every single dementor bent over and screeched in pain, writhing helplessly under his control, unable to even move with the crippling pain.

Shouts of alarm echoed from across the room as some of the younger guards panicked and sprinted from the hall. A ripple of unease passed through their ranks when the dementors rose and turned towards them slowly, and the patroni flickered weakly.

Harry grinned evilly and willed the dementors towards the aurors, his eyes burning with power. He didn't even see Bellatrix standing unsteadily against the door jamb, gawking at the sight of a hundred dementors bending to the will of a wizard she had always thought was little more than mediocre. But even now she could feel the tainted waves of power rolling of him. It was a feeling she had never felt before, dark magic she was unfamiliar with, something that rarely happened these days.

It took little more than a push to send the dementors rushing towards their former handlers. They had the choice between a pain they never knew they were capable of feeling and thirty fresh souls full of fear. It wasn't a hard choice.

They fell upon the guards and smothered any screams with their icy aura. In five minutes, every guard in the great hall was lying on the ground with a vacant expression, their soul ripped from their body.

Harry looked upon the dark creatures with interest, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He now knew that their purpose had been to be a receptacle for souls, a power source for necromancers of old. Perhaps a day would come where he would use them as well.

The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to spin around, his hand up with flame flickering around it.

Bellatrix took a quick step back, her own wand pointing at him, a flicker of fear in her eyes. She quickly crushed it and looked back at him coolly despite her hesitation. She was a Black and Blacks didn't show fear.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid with me, Potter. I've never seen a wizard use dark magic like that, I've never seen any dark magic like it." She snapped,her eyes flashing.

He flapped his hand at her dismissively, and she only just managed to bite back a curse. "That's for you to find out Bellatrix. Now, the dementors will take care of your beloved husband so I would like to leave this island, if you don't mind?"

She hesitated for a moment, looking back towards the stairs that brought to the upper levels before nodding shortly and following him towards the great doors of Azkaban, that now stood open before them.

They walked for a few minutes across the rocky terrain, picking their way down a hill to the coast. The wind roared in their ears and buffeted them, making them nearly lose their footing more than once. Finally they reached a grey beach and the apparition platform.

"Can you even apparate?" asked Bella sarcastically, sweat covering her face. She had just come out of Azkaban, what was Potter thinking, pulling her along on a hike through Azkaban and it's surroundings. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood at all.

"Oh, I could have apparated before now b-"

"What?" Screeched Bella, her eyes widening in fury. "Then why did you make us traipse around like muggle filth?" She didn't even question his claim anymore, why would she after his show of power.

Harry held up his hands defensively and glared right back at her. "If you'd just let me finish! I was going to say it would have been extremely painful to get past the apparition wards." He ground out.

"Oh.." She even had the decency to look a little sheepish.

He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly spun around when he heard a dozen pops come from the apparition point.

"Dumbledore." He spat, fire bursting into life in his hands. Nearby he heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and flicked his eyes towards her. She held her wand up unwaveringly, all traces of fatigue gone as she faced one of her most hated enemies. He grinned, despite everything he had done, he supposed freeing her and slaughtering aurors and Azkaban guards did go a long way in the road to redemption for her.

"Dumbles.." She said sweetly. "How good of you to visit!"

"Bellatrix, as chipper as always I see." He said gravely, his eyes twinkling and full of confidence.

Both escapees quickly assessed his group. Accompanying him was Arthur Weasley as well as Mad-Eye and surprisingly enough, Percy Weasley as well. Along with those familiar faces came ten aurors, each one battle hardened by the looks of it.

"Cut the crap Albus, we don't have time for this." Snapped Moody gruffly. "Now Potter, just drop to the ground and we'll escort ye' back to your cell."

"What about Bella?" Asked Harry.

A few of the Aurors, and every one of those who knew him gasped and looked at him with bulging eyes, unable to comprehend why he would even care about Sirius's killer.

Dumbledore stepped forward and put a bony hand on Moody's shoulder, eyeing the flames flickering around Harry's hands warily.

"Harry my boy, I'm afraid she had become to dangerous, I'm sure you understand. Now please, stop this before you hurt someone, I'm sure the guards are already looking for you."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong!" Replied Harry with a feral grin that made more than one of the aurors shiver, despite their training and experience that smile was one of the creepiest they had ever seen.

Bella giggled happily and twirled her wand idly, saying in a sing-song voice. "No more guards, to try to find us!"

"You killed them?" Dumbledore paled considerably at this news. So he had been right all along, Harry truly was a Dark Wizard. How had he not seen it before. He never even entertained the possibility that he was the cause for all this.

"Of course old man, some of us have to have the balls to take a life."

"Do not go down this road Harry my boy, you will only find pain."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong! I think that I found much more pain on your road than the one I want to carve myself."

"Enough of this!" Bellowed moody. He lifted his wand and sent an overpowered stunner towards Harry. The spell flew towards him at incredible speeds but when it was a few feet away from him it splashed into an invisible shield. Dumbledore and his men stared, to them Harry had wandlessly and silently cast a shielding charm. It took them a few seconds to shake of their shock, a few seconds too much.

"Avada Kedavra!" Screeched Bellatrix. The green light erupted from her wand and slammed into Moody's chest, sending him flying backwards. Bellatrix cackled with glee and clapped her hands together happily. "Not so great now, are we Mad-Eye?"

She was forced to dive out-of-the-way when every member of the group sent their own spell towards her, fury clear in their eyes. Realizing how precarious their situation was, Harry jumped after her, every spell splashing into his shield.

He once again was slightly confused at his lack of feeling when he saw Moody die, but quickly cast it aside. He hardly knew the tough auror, and he was in his way, it wasn't his fault that he decided to try to stop them, was it?

Grabbing Bella by the arm he turned towards Dumbledore and brought his free hand up, making a slicing motion across his throat. He winked one last time, barely holding back his laughter at the stricken look on his old mentors face and exploded into black flames.

Once Harry left, Moody rose slowly. His eyes were vacant and his mouth hung ajar. A low groaning sound escaped his lips as he mindlessly fell upon one of the auror and tore him apart with hands and teeth...

* * *

**Well, there's the escape! I hope you liked it :) Took me a few rewrites to be happy with it. (wipes sweat off his brow) **

**Keep telling me what you think and review! I won't bite and welcome any constructive criticism, opinions, ideas questions and suggestions. Reviews are also very motivating and I enjoy having other people tell me what they think of my work, I'm here to improve! So yeah, review :)**

**Looking for a beta with writing experience!**

**Did anybody get the Seven Psychopath reference?**

**Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed! I've answered you in Pm's, but if ever I think you asked something everybody should know, then I'll make sure to put it here.**


	3. What doesn't kill me

**Disclaimer: First chappy.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! As always, I really appreciate it. Long chapter, enjoy. I hope you like the one time OC that appears in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling errors, I've been feeling sick and didn't have as much attention to devote to spellchecking. If anybody notices something, go ahead and tell me, I'll try to correct it as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Freedoms Delights**

* * *

"Something has to be done!"

"We can't let him grow more powerful! We don't need a new You-Know-Who!"

"Just kill him already!"

"Enough!"

The members of the Order of the Phoenix slowly subsided into silence, muttering to each other unhappily as Dumbledore rose from his seat, a small frown gracing his wrinkled face. He had not expected such resistance from Harry, and he was even more surprised when he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange next to him. Or, should he say Black, for they had found her husband dead in his cell naught but a few hours ago, kissed by dementors. If they weren't involved, he was a house elf.

His last stunt had left him particularly worried, his wandless magic was very close to a branch of magic he had thought had died off many years ago. With a small shake of his head he discarded such a possibility, Harry was a Potter and they had never mixed with Necromancers, it was impossible.

"While I admit that this is worrisome, we must remember that this is Harry we are speaking of, and I am sure that he shall come looking for the friends he still believes loyal to him."

"But Albus." Interrupted Hestia Jones, a thirty year old witch with long wavy black hair. "Look at what the Prophet says." She held up a copy of said newspaper, upon which was printed

**Potter breaks out of Azkaban, Carnage!**

"They spoke of horribly mutilated guards, and dozens of them were kissed, Albus! Kissed!" She continued.

This brought a new wave of gasps throughout the crowd, as they eyed Dumbledore with wide, scared eyes.

"I'm not letting someone who can control the dementors near my children!" Shrieked Molly Weasley, glaring at Dumbledore.

Said man rubbed his face slowly and sighed. "Molly." He said in an appeasing tone. "I believe this is not the work of Harry, but of his associate, Bellatrix Black. While he is not without fault, I think he is being influenced. He must be found, and brought back somewhere where he can do no harm."

"Bellatrix?" Gasped Hermione, only to be cut off by a sharp knock at the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. There was a dead silence for almost a minute before wands began to appear and the whole group edged cautiously towards the door. Old habits die hard.

Dumbledore led the group, his wand pointed straight at the door. He couldn't think of anybody who was late, and the house never received visitors, thanks to it's fidelius charm.

A rough voice from the other side of the door interrupted his thoughts.

"This is Griphook, representative of Gringotts, open up."

With a confused look on his face, Dumbledore went to the door, cautiously opening it. A goblin strode in confidently, his abnormally large nose held high. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around the group cooly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Queried Dumbledore.

With a small cough, Griphook slowly unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read in his gravelly voice.

"The illegal vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix, must hereby vacate 12 Grimmauld Place, and never return. Failure to comply to this order will result in a report to the Ministry for unlawfully occupying the lands of a Most Ancient and Noble House."

"By whose order?" Said Dumbledore sharply, he was rather pale, for while the Order could relocate this was one of the safest place. Even more troubling was the fact someone knew about this place, and could let people in. With Voldemort gone, the Order was not as important, but they were still a must! They needed to watch over people like Harry.

The goblin grinned toothily, spinning on his heel and walking out. "By order of Lord Black." He called out, disappearing with a crack.

* * *

"What the bloody hell does Harry think he's doing?" Bellowed Ron angrily, kicking a stray book across his room. After being removed from Grimmauld place they had all quickly packed and left.

"We try to help him at his trial, and he repays it with almost killing my dad and Dumbledore, allying himself with Bellatrix Lestrange and kicking us out of a home he doesn't even use." He ranted on, flinging up his hands in frustration and sitting down on his bright orange bed.

"I know Ron, but we mustn't allow him to distract us. I guess Dumbledore was right about him though." She said sadly. "For now, we have to focus on Hogwarts. The headmaster promised us that we would be allowed to return to school next year if we want to finish our education. I for one have no idea why they wish to push back the beginning of the year till january though."

Ron rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed with a sigh. "They just want to be sure everything will work out well 'Mione. Besides, it gives us more time here." He grins, his previous anger evaporated as his girlfriend crawled up next to him on his bed.

"Mm...True." She says with a most un-Hermione like giggle. Leaning up to kiss him hungrily. Thoughts of betrayal and Harry fled their minds as they sook comfort in the proximity of the other.

* * *

"I still don't know why you took us here first." Grumbled a very peeved Bellatrix from under the thick cowl of her cloak.

"I couldn't wait. Call it petty revenge if you will." Replied Harry cheerily. They both bore identical black cloaks that hid them from head to toe. "And I got some useful items from the vault!"

They had just exited Gringotts after a very fortuitous meeting with the goblins. Harry smiled slightly, imagining the shock Griphook must have caused upon announcing his message.

"Good, can we gooo now?" Whined Bellatrix, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him into an obscure side alley. "Maybe mister Potter is feeling as right as rain, but I've just spent three months in Azkaban, and dear old Bella isn't in a very good state." And she was right, she was stick-thin and looked like she had just come out of one of those Nazi concentration camps Harry vaguely remembered having prowled around a few decades ago.

"All in good time my dear. I have arranged for a hiding place with the goblins, for a hefty sum. Once we have had a little..talk. We shall see about your health."

She paled a bit at this, more than a little worried by the possible outcomes of his chat. She was rather confused as to why he hadn't killed her already, for that matter. She had killed his two godfathers and a close friend, as well as tortured and imprisoned him and his companions. He seemed so different from before, aloof, arrogant and simply cold. The way he had acted during their fight out of Azkaban had made her think a bit about her deceased Master.

This caused her to rub her Dark Mark and shudder. Since her second imprisonment, she had begun to question her fanatical loyalty towards him. She had, after all, thrown away half her life for him, only to have him use her as a human shield, then learn he was far from immortal. And to top it all off, he was a pathetic half-blood.

Casting a shifty side long glance towards her companion she decided it might not be the best idea to voice that opinion at the moment.

"Ah..Well..I see." She said awkwardly, recovering herself.

Harry gave her a strange look before grabbing her arm, making sure no one was around them and disappearing in a pillar of black flame.

The instant Bellatrix and Harry stepped into their new home, he lifted his hands up and began murmuring in a soft hissing tone, foreign to her. She stood there uncomfortably for almost ten minutes before he lowered his arms and smiled at her, motioning around the hall.

"What do you think?"

"What did you just do?" She asked, ignoring his question. She furiously pushed her stinking mass of hair out of her face, giving him a suspicious look.

Harry grinned evilly. It expressed enough malice and cruel glee to rival any of her looks and sent a small shudder of pleasure down her spine. Yes, she was beginning to think she liked this 'new' Harry.

"Anybody who tries to apparate into this place shall find themselves held down by the spirits I have positioned around our home, and in excruciating mind-pain."

"But souls are insubstantial." She said in confusion.

"That is what wizards think…" He gave her a mysterious wink and turned towards the house, inspecting it with interest.

They stood in a simple entrance hall with green wallpaper and shiny wooden floors. On each side was a door, one led to a simple living room with a large fireplace, two couches and a large bookshelf. The other door opened into a library filled with various dusty books, most of them carefully set onto large warded bookcases.

They wandered upstairs and found a small kitchen with a wizards essentials, and two comfortable rooms. Both held a decent sized bed and nightstand but little more than that.

At the end of the hallway was a bathroom.

Finished with the tour of their new house, Harry turned to the kitchen, which, surprisingly was fully stocked. He took out the proper ingredients and started preparing a meal for both of them.

"You're cooking?" said Bellatrix in surprise, having just walked in, her violet eyes wide.

"No, I'm hunting down death eaters." He replied sarcastically, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

She had the decency to blush. Walking forward, she looked on hungrily as he created what must have been the most beautiful thing in the world. Two plates full of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast.

"How come you can cook?"

"You can't?" He turned towards her in surprise, and she crossed her arms angrily across her flat chest, sending a vicious glare his way. Her hair fell across her face and gave her a very disturbed look.

"Since when did I become a house elf?"

"So you're calling me a house elf?"

"What? No! Just answer the damn question, Potter!" She snarled, her hand twitching reflexively towards her wand.

"Okay, okay!" He said hastily, bringing his hands up innocently. "Just teasing you, thought you could use it after a lifetime with old Tom."

"You dar-" She snapped her mouth shut and looked away quickly, cursing herself for her reaction. It had become normal for her. She could almost feel his gaze burning into her and couldn't help but be surprised when she looked back up and saw no anger in his eyes. After a long moment spent staring at each other, sickly green into pale violet, he broke it and turned back to the food.

"I was forced to cook for my muggle relatives when I was a child as Harry."

"WHAT?" Shrieked a horrified Bellatrix. She lifted a shaking finger towards him, her disgust clearly visible on her face, which was twisted into a scowl. "You mean to say some mudbloods used a noble lord as a slave?"

"What doesn't kill me.." He said with an admonishing frown. He put a plate down on the table in front of her. She barely took the time to sit down before tearing into the meal hungrily. She let out a near orgasmic moan as the first real food she had had in months entered her mouth.

"I guess they did." Pondered Harry. "Maybe I'll have to pay them a visit now that I'm not held down by Dumbledore anymore."

She nodded eagerly, a wicked smile creeping onto her face, giving her a rather comical look with all the food stuffed into her mouth. Obviously Azkaban hadn't removed her penchant for cruelty.

They spent the rest of the meal in a rather uneasy silence before heading to the living room and sitting down on two separate couches. Bella was twitchy and nervous, glancing occasionally at Harry.

Said man leaned forward, looking at her closely from across the coffee table. His intense green eyes ran over her slowly before pausing on her face. He couldn't really believe that the old Bellatrix would show such nervousness. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was different with her. She seemed much more sane, which was strange considering she had just gotten out of Azkaban, and there was just something that he couldn't quite place. It was intriguing.

"Bellatrix, I'd like to make a deal with you."

She raised an eyebrow incredulously, staring at him in surprise. "You want to make a deal with the person that killed your godfathers, killed her own niece, tortured one of your friends parents to insanity and committed hundreds of atrocities. You, Harry Potter?"

With a sigh, he rubbed his face slowly and took a sip of water from the glass next to him. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

So for the next thirty minutes he explained what had happened between him and Azor in the cell, he even revealed the dream he had, which he hadn't really meant to do.

When he was done, she sat back slowly, stroking her chin. Since she didn't seem ready to say anything he continued, eager to have her understand. While he wouldn't admit it, he really did want her company around here, she had much more knowledge in terms of magic and knew the wizarding world well. Harry had never been very observative of politics, and Azor had been stuck in a cell for half a century.

"You see, I have no more friends or allies. And to be honest, while I feel like I should hate you for what you have done, I know that I have done worse as Azor. I can not blame you without being a hypocrite. I consider you a potential ally." He stopped and got up, pacing around the room. "And anyway, you have changed, haven't you?"

She was slow to answer, but finally nodded. "Perhaps. I have not felt so clear minded since the Dark Lord fell...And...and I feel less...loyal. I don't know why" Her last words were uttered with a grimace, as if they disgusted her, made her feel weak.

"Well that's good, since good ol' Tom was never loyal to you!" He said jovially "Maybe he had some sort of influence on you…" He walked over and sat down next to her with an easy grin. "So, do you accept?"

"What do you want?" She replied cautiously, her expression guarded. She took a sip of the tea cupped in her hands, unconsciously pressing it to her chest, savoring the feeling.

"To kill Dumbledore."

Bellatrix choked on her tee, spitting it out onto the floor, turning towards him in disbelief. She was beginning to wonder if some evil spirit had possessed him. Though, in a way that had happened, a small, logical part of mind told her.

"Why? Aren't you his ickle golden boy?" She said with a small sneer.

Harry answered by rolling his eyes and flicking her off. "He's the reason that I was sent to Azkaban in the first place, and Azor had a quarrel with him too.." He went slightly cross-eyed, and looked very much like he was reliving a memory.

"Anyway! Are you with me? It might take extensive planning but I'm sure we can do it." He said, snapping out of his reverie.

A malicious smile spread across her face.

"Of course, but you can't expect me to fight in this state. As stunning as I'm sure I am…"

"Don't worry Bella dear, I have it all planned out."

* * *

"I still don't know why we had to sign a contract to not harm each other." Hissed Bellatrix angrily. They were both hidden behind a few bushes near a small two story house. Light glittered inside the humble abode and voices could be heard from inside, along with a few muted laughs.

He rolled his eyes and turned to her, sitting down against the tree and crossing his arms. "I know how much you love inflicting pain on others Bellatrix. And anyway, I already told you it's temporary." He whispered.

"Aww, is ickle Potty scared of big bad Bella?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

Harry groaned in frustration and covered his face for a moment. He slowly slid his hands into his lap and glared at her. "Do you really need to be so annoying?"

"That wasn't very nice." She said in a hurt voice, playing absently with a strand of hair.

"Yes, well. You're being annoying!" He said hotly.

She paused for a moment, opening her mouth to answer, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Did we really need to choose this witch?"

"Oh don't be so ungrateful." Snapped Harry. "I'm going to be restoring you to your health, and if I remember correctly, Harry didn't like her."

With a huff, Bellatrix stood up and strutted over to the door, throwing caution to the wind she sent a blasting curse at it and it exploded into splinters. A woman screamed from the room at her left, while a man shouted in surprise. Cackling madly Bella advanced upon the door. She could hear Harry entering behind her, muttering curses under his breath.

She really did have too much fun annoying her new companion, but then he was to easy to irritate, and it was the least she could do after he made her sign the contract.

With a giggle she incinerated the next door and walked into a small but cozy living room. The walls were plastered with Daily Prophet news clips, but that was to be expected.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Moaned the man in fear, holding his wand unsteadily. He pointed it at her chest, but was trembling so hard she doubted he would even be close to hitting her. Sniffing in disdain she turned to the woman, an insane smile spreading across her face.

"Hello Skeeter, how's life?"

"W-What do you want?" Answered Rita Skeeter in a weak voice, her eyes darting about for a means of escape. She was about to transform into her animagus shape when a voice cut her off.

"I wouldn't transform if I were you Rita, it wouldn't be nice to abandon your friend here." Harry stepped out from behind Bella and rested a hand on her shoulder, winking at the two unfortunate victims of his plan.

Bella shrugged off his hand and glared at him, her lip curling. With a huff Harry crossed his arms and tilted his head towards to the man. "Who is he?"

"No one, let him go!" Said Rita quickly, in a pleading tone of voice.

"Well if he isn't anyone important…" Bellatrix shrugged and leveled her wand at him, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Crucio."

The man fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His screams echoed through the room, pulling forth a giggle of delight from Bellatrix and a bored look from Harry.

"Really Bellatrix, you should start using your creativity."

"Shut up, Potter." She fired back rapidly.

Ignoring her completely, Harry turned towards Rita and grabbed her arm, dragging her, kicking and screaming into the dining room. "Please! I won't write anything more about you! I'll leave the country! Stop hurting Bernard!" She begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Now what good would that do to us? We have big plans for you!" Answered Harry cheerily. He removed his long cloak and tossed it onto the back of a plain wooden chair, calling to Bellatrix through the door.

"Stop playing around and tie him down so you can come do your part. And leave him alive, he'll be able to tell Dumbledore all about this."

With a short bark of laughter he turned to Rita, ignoring Bellatrix's grumbling. A short moment later, his eyes began to glow with an unhealthy green glow.

Rita was trembling in fear. She had never been so scared in her life. Not when she was blackmailed and threatened, not ever. But then, she had never been faced with two escaped convicts before, thought a logical part of her mind.

Suddenly she felt cold invisible hands gripping her and she was thrown to the floor and maneuvered easily until she was spread-eagled. Her eyes rolled around in terror, alighting upon the pale spectres holding her down and pulling another screech from her.

"Bellatrix, would you be so kind as to stand next to her. Or perhaps sit down, this will not be pleasant." Harry called over the din.

Said woman nodded eagerly and sat cross legged next to the weeping journalist, her whole face alight with glee at what was soon to happen.

"So you're sure this will work Potter?"

"Quite sure, I've done it many times before. You should absorb all her life force, and perhaps even her magical core. This will heal your body and unless I'm mistaken, restore it to it's former glory as well."

Bernard closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. He could hear screams from the dining room. He could hear his Rita screaming.

He'd always told her not to continue attacking people in her job, he'd always told her to be more careful. But she'd been taught by some of the most ruthless journalists to ever work at the Prophet, and he couldn't blame her.

A tear trickled down his face as he heard one last high pitched scream end in a gurgling gasp. Now they would come for him, and he would die as well. He thought of his family and wondered whether or not they would miss him. After all, he wasn't very popular for dating Rita Skeeter. But no one saw her how he did...

He looked up in alarm as the door banged open, and couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise. While the Potter boy was still as thin and pale as he had been before, Lestrange had changed completely. She was glowing with youth and energy. She bounced about happily, singing a few verses of meaningless drivel while she inspected herself happily.

Despite all they had done, he had to admit she was beautiful. Her generous curves were back, and her pale skin and black curls were now clean. They turned towards him and he closed his eyes, fully expecting a crucio or a killing curse.

Bellatrix smiled widely. She itched to use her wand on someone, to unleash some sort of dark spell, to hurt. But Harry was right, it would be amusing to gauge the reactions of the Ministry and Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet.

With a disappointed sigh, she turned towards the door and walked out, her hands ran over her breasts happily. She had prided herself with being well endowed before Azkaban. It was nice to have that back. After all, she was a Black, she was meant to be beautiful.

Harry followed behind her, a small smile on his lips. His eyes slid downwards to admire her body. He had to admit that without the hardships of Azkaban hiding it, she was a beautiful woman. Perhaps he could convince her to have a little fun sometime.

Friends with benefits, nothing more of course.

* * *

Hours later, the ropes tying Bernard down faded away and he got up unsteadily, rushing across the room towards his beloved.

He stopped and stared once he reached the dining room. Rita's body was cut up cruelly, and obscure runes were carved deep into her flesh.

What was worst of all, was her quick quotes quill which she always kept in her charmed pouch.

It was stabbed deep into her throat.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed deeply and set the newspaper down, staring across his desk at the two freshly minted members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were both looking from the headlines of the paper to Dumbledore curiously.

He simply folded the newspaper and smiled kindly at both of them. He was quite proud of them. Where Harry had disappointed them all, Ron and Hermione had both found been offered jobs in the Ministry and planned to accept them by the end of that school year.

"I trust that you have been well, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley."

"Oh yes!" Gushed Hermione. "I've already read all the books for this years curriculum and now that I'm of age I've been practicing to make sure I can take the workload! I was so disappointed when the school didn't open in September, Headmaster."

Ron rolled his eyes good naturedly and gave her a light prod in the side, earning a reproving slap on the arm.

"I've been okay, Headmaster. Nothing much to do."

"Good, I am glad." He paused for a moment and chose his words carefully. "How have you been coping with Mister Potter's incarceration."

Their smiles fell instantly. Hermione looked torn between anger and sadness, while Ron's face flushed and his hands clenched in his lap.

"He could have killed Dad!" He answered the headmaster hotly.

"But Ron, it could have been Bellatrix, couldn't it? Maybe he was under the Imperius…" She looked towards Dumbledore hopefully, clutching her handbag tightly in her lap. She harboured doubts about Harry's guilt, after all, he had always been so quiet and nice to everyone, why would he slaughter a whole prison full of guards, it just wasn't like him.

"I'm afraid it was he who was guilty of the last act of dark magic, which animated poor Alastor's body to attack us."

Another pause.

"But..But he isn't like that!" She cried out, tears budding in her eyes. Ron gripped her hands tightly and stroked them with his thumb.

"He's always been reserved, maybe he was simply hiding something from us…" He said hesitantly. And don't you remember how Harry threw off the Imperius in fourth year?"

"I'm afraid that Mister Weasley might be right. I believe Harry hid much from us, though I do not know how." Said Dumbledore softly, sliding the newspaper over to them.

Confused, both Ron and Hermione leaned towards it and began to read.

**Rita Skeeter, Murdered!**

_By, Lee Jordan_

_It is with great regret that we must announce the death of one of our most famous and talented journalists to the wizarding world._

_Two days ago, in what can only be classified as an act of extreme cruelty, Rita Skeeter, 35, was killed in her own home where she was spending some time with her boyfriend and fiancee, Bernard, 39._

_Surprisingly enough, Bernard was left alive by the killers. He identified them as none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. (Now Black, due to the recent death of her Husband in Azkaban. See more on p.10)_

_And Harry Potter!_

_Both were recently escaped prisoners of the maximum security cells of Azkaban. While details remain blurry, a contact told us that 'It was a massacre, mutilated corpses everywhere. I could follow their path to the gates by following the blood!'_

_Through his tears, Bernard was able to explain that they were on her living room couch, talking, when Bellatrix Black blew open their front door, and marched into the room, closely followed by Potter._

_He claims to have been put under the cruciatus, and believes that Black would have ended his life. However, he states that Potter then said 'Stop playing around and tie him down so you can come do your part. And leave him alive, he'll be able to tell Dumbledore all about this.'_

_We urge all those who have had close relations with Potter before to be on their guard, for it seems like he is on a personal vendetta. It is well known that Miss Skeeter and Potter were on less than good terms._

_You-Know-Who is gone, but has another Dark Lord risen? All we know now, is that already one good person has fallen to him. Will there be more?_

Hermione had finished reading long before Ron did, but she stayed silent. She was deathly pale and her hands shook slightly in her boyfriends tight grip. Her eyes kept running down the article, not quite believing what they saw.

How could her Harry, her best friend do this? How could he be so evil?

"The bastard…" Growled Ron, grinding his teeth together in anger. "Doesn't he, more than anyone else know that we suffered enough?

"I shall use all my resources to track him down. I am sure we can reason with him, he will see sense in leaving. Nurmengard is a very comfortable establishment despite the fact it is a prison. With Gellert dead, I am sure he will do what is best and go there."

Deep down, Dumbledore suspected that he might be wrong in his assumptions, but he could not kill Harry in cold blood without first trying. Harry was not far gone, he would listen to reason, but he must find him fast to halt Bellatrix's terrible influence on him.

"Now, I have a few calls to make, I thank you both for your time. I felt it to be my duty to inform you personally about this." He smiled sadly at both of them, the twinkling in his eyes barely there. It had rarely been present since Harry had escaped, he was still haunted by the look in his eyes, and the magic he used. It was so close to what he had seen...No, he couldn't even imagine such a terrible thing happening. The last one to use the evil art of Necromancy was dead.

"Of course Headmaster." Muttered Hermione shakily as she got up and walked towards the door. Ron hastily rose after her, still red-faced. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and guided his sniffling girlfriend out of the office.

Once the door closed, Dumbledore turned to the fire and tossed some floo powder in, calling out. "Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office."

After a few dizzying moments spent in the dark the haggard looking face of Amelia Bones swam into focus. "Ah, Amelia, do you have any more information on Harry's mysterious cellmate?"

"I'm afraid not Albus. I'm not even sure if it's worth investigating. I wouldn't even bother if it wasn't for the fact he had such powerful wards around his cell, however most were fried when he escaped."

"Call it a matter of personal interest my dear. Though it truly does matter a lot to me."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes slowly. She was beginning to regret keeping the job after Voldemort's fall. She had expected it to be peaceful apart from the occasional fanatical Death Eater. Yet here she was leading a huge manhunt across Britain to find Black and Potter. Unfortunately for her, she knew nothing about the goblins removing the Order from their base. After all, it would not do to have the ministry aware of Order hideouts.

"Well, I might have found something in the department of Mysteries. Something about a prisoner transport to Azkaban after he was analyzed. No names attached though, only the same year. They are being extremely tight-lipped about it."

"Ah, well, thank you my dear. I shall lead an investigation on my side. I hope you know you are helping the world be a better place." Dumbledore smiled once and pulled his head out of the fire, allowing it to turn back to it's normal warm orange color.

Nodding stiffly Amelia rose and rolled her eyes. That man always had a flair for the dramatic…

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, browsing a book entitled "Necromancers: The Art of the dead". The silken green sheets lay loosely around his midriff, revealing a pale and bony chest with an ugly scar right above the heart. He chuckled softly, running a finger along a line of text.

It never ceased to amuse him how people misunderstood necromancers. The only reliable books were either destroyed or hidden where no wizard could ever reach them.

His brow creased into a frown. Had he been Azor, and only Azor, even thinking about wizards would irritate him. He had always looked upon them with disdain. Weak people who used sticks to do magic, were lazy, complacent and corrupt. However, many of Harry's memories had mellowed him in that regard.

He didn't think he'd ever have decided to take Bella with him if he hadn't. Rubbing his forehead he carefully closed the book and set it to the side. It was so confusing, his mind so different from before.

He knew Harry would have left Bella to rot, however Azor liked her in a strange way. She was tough, didn't back down and had a lot of talent. Needless to say, the fact she was beautiful played as well. He had only seen her a few times before he had freed here. Namely when she had been imprisoned and when Voldemort freed her and gloated over him.

Needless to say, he got the last laugh, he thought with a snort. However, it was rather disappointing when he thought of it. He would have loved to kill Voldemort himself.

With a sigh, he turned away from such wishful thinking and lay down in the bed, a finger trailing down the scar on his chest. He had many memories to sort through and it took time. He had just begun reviewing Harry's earlier years when a scream echoed through the house.

Bellatrix.

Jumping up he darted through the door and pushed her own open quickly. His eyes glowed brightly and he was able to distinguish her in her bed, thrashing about, her eyes closed.

Had she not been in such obvious torment he would probably have enjoyed the view.

She was in a short nightdress, her thick locks splayed out around her, resplendent in her own noble way. Her room was already adorned with various snakes based pieces of art as well as a few vases and some jewelry on the night table.

He hurried over to her side and put a hand on her bare shoulder, shaking her. "Wake up!" He said loudly. "It's just a nightmare!"

However, she didn't. What she did was gravitate towards the source of comfort and curl around his hand, gripping it tightly. Hissing in annoyance Harry tried to back out, but she held on firmly, her cries subsiding into whimpers that slowly faded into nothing.

Grumbling, Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and resigned himself to a long night…

Bellatrix woke up five hours later, her eyes cracking open slowly. She hadn't slept very well in the few days they had been here. She felt something warm clutched in her hand and pressed against her belly. Frowning she opened her eyes fully and looked up at an annoyed and tired looking man. Unable to make out his face due to fatigue, she did the only sensible thing and grabbed her wand. "Avad-" She choked on her words, unable to say them.

Jumping off her bed, she looked closely at the man and slowly he came into focus. It was Harry.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Do you always kill the people who wake you up."

She huffed and put her wand back down on the table, glaring at him balefully. "House elves wake me up, Potter, and to answer your question, no. A little cruciatus curse in the morning means they can still work later…" She smiled wistfully, remembering all the delightful screams she had caused.

The death eaters had simply begun to wake up when the screams came from Bella's room by the end of the second war.

Suddenly, she spun and advanced upon him, glaring evilly. She paused to pull on the hem of her nightdress, she wasn't one to bother with modesty and loved showing off her body, but there were limits. When her gaze fell back upon him he sighed and got up.

"I'm sure you have a reason for looking at me as if you were thinking of every way you could hurt me. It's disconcerting."

"What were you doing in my room, touching me?" She growled angrily, her hands on her hips. She looked rather impressive, though Harry was focused on her eyes. They looked dark and stormy, full of promises of agony to come. He could understand why she had been called the Queen of Pain.

"You had a nightmare, I came to wake you up, you didn't and grabbed my hand. You wouldn't let go. Who was I to deny you? Besides, you calmed down after that." He shrugged and looked a tad confused, for a moment he resembled Harry more than he had since Azkaban. Bellatrix wasn't paying attention to that though, for her cheeks had colored from pale to rosy. Darting back to her wand she snatched it up again and shouted "Cruc-" Only to be halted again.

Screaming in anger she threw the 'borrowed' wand across the room and turned towards the door. "I don't need your help you filthy half-blood!" She spat, slamming the door so hard it cracked.

"What did I do now?" Muttered Harry to an empty room.

When Harry went back downstairs he found Bellatrix sitting curled up in an armchair, holding a cup of tea in her hand. She had a brooding look in her eyes and didn't even look up when he walked into the room.

Harry sat down in another comfortable chair, took out a book from the shelf and began to read studiously ignoring Bellatrix.

He was a bit confused by his reaction, had he been Harry from before he was sure he would have tried to make a weak apology and made everything even worse.

Azor however had a lot experience with women. Comforting them and mending disputes wasn't his forté but he knew enough to get by. Once again Harry congratulated himself for accepting his cellmates offer. Apart from the rare nightmare he was faring very well. He didn't even think about his increased uncaring for human life, it already was natural for him. Perhaps he had always harbored a dark side.

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Bella, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry." She snapped. "I've always been in a world where weakness was something to be eradicated quickly. I guess I over-reacted."

"You're forgiven." Replied Harry smugly, a small smirk on his lips. "I'll make sure you never try to cuddle me in your sleep again."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and gave him a murderous look, his fists clenching. "I'll bet ickle Potty is hoping I'll do it again, is silly old Bella the first woman Potty ever touched?"

It was Bellatrix's turn to smirk triumphantly when Harry's cheeks reddened. He got up quickly and glared at her, grabbing a heavy hooded cloak from the backrest of the sofa. "We should get going if we want to get you a wand today."

* * *

Cairo's version of Knockturn Alley stunk at any moment of the day, however the smell intensified exponentially at noon when the sun was highest. The smell was particularly hard to bear for one of the two cloaked figures that had just slipped out from a tiny side alley.

The person held an arm around their face and muttered a continuous stream of expletives towards the second person, who payed no attention to the smell or his unhappy companion.

"Would you care to explain to me why we are in a stinking alley in what appears to be Egypt, Potter? I need to find some mudblood bitch to curse or I'm going to explode. And why did you portkey us? Illegally! It's easy to go around international security. Oh, and while we are at it, care explaining why we didn't do your fancy black fire apparating? I'd ask why you aren't bothered by the smell, but living in close proximity to mudbloods must have made you adapt to it." Ranted Bella, hiding her face in her cloak sleeve, choking on the vile stench.

All around them were piles of trash and dozens of shady people. Bellatrix couldn't hide a sneer of disgust at the sight of their shoddy robes and frightful hygiene. She'd have killed for dressing like that in the Dark Lord's days.

Her eyes ran over her companion again. She had begun to re assess him since their break out. He was obviously not the weak boy she had met in the Department of Mysteries or the Battle of Hogwarts, in which a fluke of nature had saved him from her previous masters ire.

No, this Harry was harder and much stronger. However much she hated to admit it, she believed he might even get the upper hand on her in a fight now. The green fire he fought with was devastating, and she was sure the necromancer had other tricks up his sleeve.

He didn't even react to the word mudblood anymore, much to her joy. Perhaps he'd begin treating them like they deserved soon. This caused a small smile to flick over her lips, she'd enjoy playing around with him. She wouldn't go so far as to say she trusted him, but he was pleasant company none the less.

Harry sighed and turned towards her, his hands on his hips he gave her an irritated glare. "By Hades, do you ever stop whining?"

All he got in return was a cheeky smile. Bella bumped her hip against his and winked. "Aw, don't get all angry Potty, just asking some questions, is all!"

He grumbled something under his breath that she could have sworn was 'bitch' before rolling his eyes and turning around, walking off. She hurried to join him in time to hear him say.

"Well, to answer your questions, If he's still alive there is a very talented wandcrafter near here. Feel free to go hurt someone. I portkeyed because last time I tried to Spirit Walk very far I fell into a coma for three months. I did it illegaly to not take any chances, you never know. I'm not bothered by the smell because being around rotten corpses for decades does dull my sense of smell. Happy now?" He growled, his eyes flashing.

"Yup!" She said happily, sauntering ahead of him with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Insufferable bigot." Harry muttered under his breath. However much she irritated him though, she was still a surprisingly buoyant person in her own twisted way and had kept his spirits up, or distracted him from dark thoughts throughout the week, even if it was by annoying him more than he thought possible. The Azor part of his mind also reveled in the fact that she didn't seem to be concerned in the least about his powers, nor did she try to get them for herself. She must have been the first to act like that in a very long time. She really was beautiful too.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Soon they were in front of a broken down shack with an ancient sign above it, stating in both english and various other languages:

"**Ahmed Assiri's Wands"**

"Excellent!" Cried out Harry, hurrying to the door and pushing it open. "I wasn't sure if it was still standing."

"It hardly is." Grumbled Bella, following behind him into the dank interior. The inside was even less flattering than the outside, with a few moldy chairs and a rickety desk for only commodities. There wasn't a wand in sight nor any Ahmed.

"Ahmed!" Bellowed Harry, kicking a chair across the room noisily. "We have a business offer for you!" He turned towards Bella and muttered quietly. "Whatever you do, don't attack him. His manners are coarse but he is the best of the best."

For a few moments nothing happened, until they both heard cursing and the distinctive clunk of a cane coming from behind a door in the corner. The door itself had a surprisingly well maintained golden engraving representing a cobra and a wand on it.

A couple seconds later it burst open and a wizened old man leaning heavily on a cane stomped in, glaring furiously at both of them. He instantly stopped when his eyes flicked over to Harry's. His tanned features paled slightly and his lips parted as he sat down heavily on a fragile chair.

"Those eyes." He said in heavily accented english. "I know them anywhere. You are son of him? Yes?"

Harry simply smiled and stepped forward, putting a hand out. He kept his other out in the open. Bella was not so trusting and held her borrowed wand tightly, pointing it straight at Ahmed suspiciously.

"Ahmed, good to see you again! About the body..Let's just say me and the host struck a deal and now share it."

"Ah..I see. You here for girls wand? Stupid girl to point unbonded wand to me, Witch think she good? Ahmed show her."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling stupid, you old wreck!" Shrieked Bella angrily, an angry glow forming at the tip of her wand.

Harry quickly stepped between them and put a hand on Bella's arm, giving her a warning look. He turned back towards Ahmed and smiled charmingly.

"As astute as always Ahmed, yes, we are here for a wand. I couldn't have her just take any old wand from Ollivanders. As much as I dislike those tools, I thought it would be best to come to you. I'm quite relieved to see you still standing."

"Ollivander stupid oaf, not know how to make good wand. Make pathetic wand for pathetic wizard. Ahmed make you strong wand, for strong wizard. You come with me. Call me old again Necromancer, I beat you with stick till no children come from you."

Bella giggled, earning a glare from Harry as they followed Ahmed back through the door and down a crooked stone staircase. Despite his lack of respect for most ancient and noble purebloods, he had an air of authority and power despite.

Ahmed pulled open another door and neither Harry nor Bella could hold back their gasps. Where the entrance was shabby, this room was shocking in it's cleanliness and grandeur.

Black pillars marched down the long room, separated by high bookshelves full of a plethora of different items and books. In the middle of the room stood a high table with a few chairs around it and many tools set upon it.

The whole room was heavy with latent magic and the smell of varnish and wood. Bellatrix had always imagined the wandcrafters to have shabby shops and small closet like rooms in which they worked. This was a far cry from what she imagined.

"Ha! You think I work in shit hole like entrance? I not letting authorities find me, I pretend to not exist, they stop looking for me. People who know, they come. I stay rich." A creepy smirk spread across his face and he ushered them forward, sitting Harry down at the table. He began plucking various items from the shelves and setting them in front of Bella, muttering in arabic under his breath.

Bella was soon fidgeting and looking around impatiently. She had very little patience and what reserves she possessed were gone.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked with forced politeness, a sweet smile on her face. She toyed with a lock of her hair and leaned down to give the old wandmaker a generous view of her assets. How she loved flirting, it was so fun to embarrass men, and then when they made a mistake she could generally punish them. She enjoyed hurting those silly males.

But even her full attention didn't faze the surly old man. He glared at her murderously and slammed down the last item on the table in front of her.

In the background she saw Harry bring his palm up to his eyes and hide his eyes, groaning.

"English wench think she make me attracted? I Ahmed Assiri, not young stupid boy. I hide because ministry hunt me. Now, you pass hand over materials and say which attracted too, you are." He snapped, crossing his shriveled arms over his chest.

"But this isn't wood." She said in a surprised voice, crushing her fury at being insulted her eyebrow raising. She saw Harry frantically shake his head when she opened her mouth to speak, then beat it on the table slowly, each hit accompanied by a dull thud.

"English bitch think she know job better than me? Think she make better wand? Wood for weak, wood break easily!" yelled Ahmed, flailing his stick at her angrily, his black eyes full of anger and annoyance. Bella almost took a step back, it was quite unnerving for such a dead looking person to pack such a punch. She had stood firm against many monsters but this little man held a different sort of aura about him. She was not sure why, but he felt dangerous to her.

"Erm..no." She answered quickly.

"Then she shut up and do as Ahmed says!"

Bellatrix sighed and grit her teeth, turning away from him to focus on the materials set in front of her. There was something that looked suspiciously like a bone and other mysterious items set in front of her.

She ran her hand over them slowly, feeling the occasional tug but nothing significant. It was at around the middle of the line that she felt something pull her hand down against her will till it clamped around a sharp white tooth the size of her fore arm. Surprisingly, it was curved in almost the same shape as her old wand.

"Hydra Fang choose you. Maybe good choice, maybe not. It represent cunning and pain. Hydra kill prey with poisonous breath, very bad death."

Bella grinned, he hadn't insulted her that time, that must have been a stellar compliment from him. She also liked the idea of her wand being made of that, it suited her.

"It suits her." Echoed Harry with a smirk. He was currently leaning back and contemplating the scene with mild interest. It was strange to not hate most wizards as he had before. It must have been a side effect of merging with one of them. The wandmaking process really was interesting when you approached it with an open mind. He might have to retrieve his wand some day to inspect it. He didn't know why, but he was sure it wasn't snapped.

"You'd know it baby." Bellatrix winked suggestively at him and turned back to Ahmed, who was now glaring at the two of them. It was as if he was furious that anyone was joking in his own shop.

"Now you choose core, one core. Do same as before." He grunted, limping over to the most comfortable of all chairs and plopping down, running a finger along the ridge of the Hydra fang slowly, a thoughtful look on his face.

Bella repeated the process, eyeing every substance curiously. None of them resembled any of Ollivanders, though she supposed that with the apparent level of disdain Ahmed held for him, he wouldn't be using any of his materials to make wands. Once again, her hand was suddenly pulled down to grip a plain wooden box no bigger than her palm.

She picked it up and looked at Ahmed inquisitively. He stared back at her, a calculating look in his eyes. Very slowly he got up and took the box from her, setting it next to the Hydra fang.

"English woman choose Cherufe heartstone. English woman make intriguing choice."

"What is a Cherufe, Ahmed?" Asked Bella curiously, doing her best to act respectfully and politely.

He scoffed at her, a sneer crossing his face. "English is stupid. Cherufe is beast that lives in volcano. It evil and destructive. Makes many things burn unless virgin is fed to it, then it sated. Hydra fang and Cherufe heartstone. English's wand be very powerful but very dangerous."

An evil gleam lit up Bella's eyes and her hands clenched slowly. "Just perfect." She cooed softly, delight coursing through her body. She couldn't have imagined a more appropriate wand. If what Ahmed said was true then she would forgive him for his insults and wouldn't kill him the moment she was sure her wand worked. He really was very rude and she wouldn't be able to stay polite for very long.

Ahmed snatched the two valuables off the table and hussled off towards a door in the far corner of the room. "English leave, I make wand and send it to English. English pay me two hundred Galleons." He called over his shoulder quickly slamming the door behind him.

"Two hundred galleons?" Screeched Bellatrix in shock. "Even the best wandmaker doesn't charge more than fifty!"

"Yes, well, Ahmed is a very good wandmaker as far as I know, and what's two hundred galleons to us? I'll even buy it for you!"

"How sweet!" Purred Bella in a deceptively soft voice. "If you weren't using Black money, which is mine too, Dimwit!" Her wand twitched and Harry looked at her warily.

"You really need to control your emotions Bella." He deadpanned.

"Aww, ickly Harry scared of me? Does Harry need another wittle contract to protect himself?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**AN: Before I forget, while I haven't gone into it much at the moment, I will be basing my Necromancy upon an excellent fic I read a long time ago (Which I can't remember the name of) and various sources such as WoW's Death Knights.**

**Be warned, I don't really like the quality of the next few chapters. (Writers block maybe?) So tell me if you don't like it and I'll do my best to edit them until they are satisfactory.**

**Review please!**


	4. Rings, Revel, Revaltion

**Chapter 4: Rings, Revel, Revelation**

**A/N For those worrying about Azor's past, you'll find out though not too soon I should think (Not everything about his past will be explained.) Also, as you can see I changed the story name to something better, I think. :)**

**PS: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it.**

* * *

(2 months later)

Harry walked into his home, a huge grin on his face. In his hand he held a small silk bag, its contents clinking together metalically. He ran through the hallway and banged the living room door open, rushing up to Bellatrix.

She had curled up in a chair, a thick winter robe draped around her shoulders. When he came in, she didn't even raise her eyes and pointedly turned a page of her thick book.

Harry paused and glared at her, shaking the bag in her face. "Well? Aren't you wondering why I'm so happy?"

"No." She said shortly, noting down a few wand movements on the parchment in her lap. The only sound in the room was the scratch of her quill while Harry gawked at her in surprise.

"Well, you should be." Huffed Harry recovering from his surprise and sitting down on the armrest next to her head, giving her a crooked grin.

With a long-suffering sigh she carefully bookmarked her page and closed the tome, stowing it on the desk next to her with the parchment. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, doing her best to not look inquisitive. She knew he was up to something for the past two months because of all his absences but she was too proud to beg to go with him, and he wouldn't tell her what he was doing no matter how much she threatened.

God she hated the man sometimes, even if he was surprisingly likeable after the first few weeks. He even made her blush a few times, which was an accomplishment in itself, no one could fluster the Queen of Pain. Of course, it had nothing to do with any affection. He was just a partner in crime, nothing more. She decided to ignore the small part of her brain who protested at those faulty words. He _wasn't_ her friend.

"Alright Potter, what is it?"

"Rings!" He said joyfully, pulling out two solid black rings with small silver designs on them and tossing one to her.

"A bit forward, aren't you?" She replied with a small smirk, inspecting the item carefully. She could feel the dark magic in it, but couldn't exactly identify it.

"Don't be silly Bella, I'll make sure your ring has diamonds when I propose."

"What?" She hissed, jackknifeing up and eyeing him suspiciously.

He burst into laughter, falling off the armrest and sliding down to the ground, grabbing his stomach. "Your...face.." He said between gasps.

She glared at him furiously and smacked him smartly on the head. She had long ago learned that her wand wouldn't work on him until the contract was over, luckily she had found that mild physical violence wasn't part of the contract and abused the loophole regularly. He really could be annoying and she hadn't tortured any mudbloods in ages.

"Oww..." He groaned, holding his head tightly and wincing. Even after two months she didn't seem to tire with the beatings and thoroughly enjoyed them, of course, he still hadn't learned to stay away from her when he cracked jokes. He also enjoyed her company, even if he would never admit it.

"Yes, ha ha, hilarious Potter. Now how about you tell me what these rings are ?"

"Okay, but try not to interrupt until I'm done." She nodded and he quickly walked over to the sofa, sitting down comfortably. The wind was howling outside and the moonless night gave the room an eerie look. Harry smiled slightly, it was the perfect weather for dark secrets and evil plans. He looked at the woman across from him thoughtfully. She had changed much across the last months. At first her temper had been erratic and she was prone to bouts of nonsensical mumbling.

Now however she was aristocratic grace incarnated. Not at all the Bellatrix he had known before. While she certainly hadn't lost her sadistic and cruel nature, she was hardly insane anymore and he liked it that way. Of course, he had seen the mad gleam in her eyes when they dueled or in the few heated arguments they had but he brushed that aside. No one was perfect. He probably wasn't exactly sane anymore either, was he?

Gathering his thoughts, he began.

"Over the last two months I've gathered paperwork and certain items to create new identities for ourselves. You are now an expert in Dark Arts while I am a researcher who tries to find new counterspells or modifies Dark Arts spells to make them legal. These rings where the last step towards our new personas and took me a long time to find. They are dark rings that will create undetectable glamours for us. Though they only work for twelve hours at a time, then they need to recharge for three hours." He took a deep breath and cast her a worried look. This wouldn't go down well. "Please don't get angry until I'm done, okay?"

Bella glared at him but after a moment's consideration she nodded sharply.

"I want to infiltrate Hogwarts. You would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. To allow both of us to get in I had to make us…" He cringed and shrunk away from her. He could be a hundreds year old Necromancer, she was still a scary witch. "Fiancee.."

The tension in the room seemed to thicken and he could almost feel her anger boiling beneath the surface as she sent him a murderous look. He hastened to explain.

"I tried to find any other rule that allowed both of us to get in, but none worked since I couldn't be a teacher without using magic, and I can't since it corrupts my Necromancy. We don't even have to pretend to like each other, there are a lot of loveless marriages."

He looked at her hesitantly, hoping to avoid her wrath and was shocked when he saw a feral grin cross her face. "Oh I love this! I am going to enjoy making you squirm Potter." She giggled and he blushed, cursing his Potter emotions and awkwardness around women. Azor was never like that. He sometimes wished he had kept a bit more of Azor when he melded himself together.

"We're also invited to the Christmas ball by Dumbledore." He spat out the name like poison, glaring a hole into the carpet. "Where he wants to get to know us. Apparently it's some big ministry get up and it is in a few days. My father wasn't the most proper of nobles so I'm not sure..I was hoping you would be able to make a good impression for us, since I'm not sure what to do."

She looked through the window wistfully, her eyes glazed over. It had been a long time since she had been able to do something so normal as go to a ball and it scared her. She wasn't even sure if she could do it anymore, being surrounded by all those air headed dimwits.

"It's been a long time...But I can try, if those fools don't annoy me."

"Excellent! I'll make sure to keep you on a tight leash."

"Do you want another slap potter?" She asked sweetly.

* * *

Harry walked into the ballroom with Bellatrix clutching his arm possessively, her body pressed against his. He had long ago resigned himself to his fate, Bellatrix was going to make this as uncomfortable as possible for him.

He stole a glance at her as they stepped into the entry hall of the Bones Manor, where the ball was being held. She was under her glamour, her dark ring on her finger. She now had straight black hair that came to the small of her back, and piercing green eyes with a straight nose and full lips.

She had dressed in black and silver robes that hugged her for form perfectly and turned more than a few male heads as they walked by.

He himself had dressed in deep red robes and transformed into a tall and lean blond-haired man with blue eyes.

They showed their invitation and were quickly ushered into the huge ballroom. It had been festooned with decorations and the tables groaned under the weight of food. In the center of the room was a cleared off place for dancers. It was already filled with couples swaying to the tune.

Harry felt Bellatrix tense next to him as he gaze fell upon some of the more prominent Light families around the room. He lifted a hand and rested it against her shoulder lightly, making her turn her burning gaze towards him.

"Calm down Venus, we don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"Of course dear, how silly of me." She gave him a sweet smile and turned back towards the crowds, dragging him onto the dance floor forcefully.

"I hope you can dance, Potter." She whispered into his ear as she pressed her body against his and laced her arms around his neck, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Of course." He replied smoothly, unable to hide the tinge on his cheeks when he felt her generous curves against him. He put an arm around her waist and held her delicate hand with the other, pointedly ignoring her triumphant smirk.

They continued to dance uninterrupted for the next few songs, and were both surprised when they realized that they were enjoying themselves. Harry had found out that he could now dance, even if it was a bit rusty, and that he enjoyed it. Bellatrix however, found the Ball comforting, it reminded her of her youth when everything was simpler and less painful. Times long gone.

Their peace was shattered when someone bumped into Harry's back and he almost fell over Bellatrix, who squawked in protest. Harry quickly spun around and instantly stiffened, his eyes hardening. Before him stood a blushing Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Sorry, Didn't see you there...Mr..?" Said Ron with an easy grin.

"Jacob, Jacob Sternstein, and my fiancée Venus White, you are..?" Harry forced himself to keep up a pleasant façade, even as he felt his inside burn with anger. What right had they to smile? They had done nothing but give him pity at his trial, they were weak, they had not acted and if the papers were anything to go by, still did nothing!

Ron's smile faded slightly at Harry's tone and Hermione shifted from side to side awkwardly. It confused Harry until he saw Bella eyeing her like a bird of prey, her eyes cold. She was inappropriately close to Harry, her chest pushed up against his arm, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, I'm Ron Weasley and this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." He tried to keep his eyes away from Bella's chest as she rubbed it lightly against Harry's arm, but his eyes occasionally flicker over it, much to Bella's delight.

"Hogwarts students?" She asked sweetly, gripping Harry's arm even tighter when he tried to edge away slightly, her perfectly painted nails digging into his skin. She ignored his warning look and held back a giggle, she knew he would want to leave his two former friends as soon as possible.

Hermione brightened at the mention of school and stepped forward, standing in front of Ron eagerly. "Yes, we're seventh years, we start in January, well, we normally would be done with school but we were absent last year because of H-" She snapped her mouth shut and blushed, looking down at her feet quickly, her head bobbing. "Well, the war."

It was Bellatrix's turn to rest a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder to make sure he didn't lose his composure. She wondered if the mudblood still had the marks of her torture session from the year before. A small smile played on her lips, a smile Hermione misinterpreted as a friendly gesture which she returned eagerly.

"Ah, Well perhaps we shall meet again then Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. I am to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year."

"What about your husband?" Asked Ron.

"Ron!" Cried out Hermione at his lack of tact, looking embarrassed.

Bellatrix ignored this and wrapped an arm around Harry, who had stayed silent during the discussion. She squeezed him in a one armed hug and winked. "My _fiancée_ is a researcher and will probably be accompanying me and perhaps even assisting me in my classes. Now if that is all, we have a meeting with your Headmaster.."

Without giving them the time to answer she swooped away gracefully, pulling Harry along behind her. They quickly left the brightly lit hall and made their way towards the study where they would be speaking to Dumbledore. Harry's face quickly fell from forced smile to snarl as they walked.

A few feet from the door, she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, her wand pointing at his throat before he even had time to react. She glared at him furiously.

"This was your plan Potter! So don't mess it up by acting like a spoilt brat. Get your act up or go back home."

She jabbed her wand in his throat once and plastered her sweet smile back on her face, lacing an arm around his once again. Harry frowned at her for a few moments before breathing in deeply and smoothing out his features.

They both took a moment to strengthen their mental shields, then Bella knocked on the door.

"Come in."

They stepped inside the study. It was spartan with a simple wooden desk, two chairs in front and a leather armchair behind it. Bookshelves lined the walls. It was impersonal, efficient.

'Probably like the Bones bitch', thought Bellatrix dryly.

"Ah, my charming Defense teacher and her husband. Please sit down." Said a genial voice. They both looked around in surprise, and found Dumbledore in a corner of the room, his wrinkled fingers running along the dusty bookshelves. His brilliantly colored Phoenix clutched his bony shoulders in its talons.

"Headmaster." Said Bellatrix civilly. She was the better actor of the two, Harry was still coming to grips with his irrational Gryffindor attitude and simply nodded, taking a seat.

"Please, no formalities between teachers. You may call me Albus, if you allow me to call you Venus and Jacob." Dumbledore smiled warmly at them, his old eyes twinkling happily.

"Well, if we aren't going to be formal…" Said Bellatrix with a mischievous smirk. She slid into Harry's lap and laced her arms around his neck, her smirk widening.

Harry blushed deeply and glared at her, he slowly put his arms around her hips, still blushing deeply.

After a surprised look at the two of them, Dumbledore smiled and sat down facing them. "It is heartwarming to see such affection growing, after so many years of war." He lifted his hand and Fawkes jumped off it then quickly hopped on the desk next to his master.

"Now, before we start I hope you do not mind if I make a few tests, to be sure you are who you say you are. Unfortunately, imposters have slipped through the Hogwarts wards before."

Bellatrix stiffened in Harry's arms, but he gave her a reassuring squeeze and a tiny wink only she would have seen. After his initial embarrassment, he found that he liked his current position, and had no qualms in holding her closer, even if it disturbed her. After all, she had been the one annoying him all night, his revenge was justified. Was it not?

She relaxed slowly and cast him a weary look, too preoccupied with the current situation to care about his games. He might trust in his rings, but she knew next to nothing about them and it disturbed her.

"Now, don't move. It will over in a few minutes."

Dumbledore spent the next quarter of an hour casting dozens of charms at them, but nothing happened, much to Bellatrix's relief. When he finished he set his wand down and stroked Fawkes's head.

"Now, if I may, one more thing."

Fawkes let out a trill of beautiful music. Dumbledore felt a soothing warmth pass through him.

Harry and Bellatrix felt the complete opposite.

Harry almost fainted and blinding pain flashed behind his eyes, who rolled back in his skull. His 'fiancee' convulsed once and winced. The sensation was unpleasant but paled in front of Harry's, who was still trembling violently.

She glared at Dumbledore, who was watching them warily, gripping his wand once again.

"What have you done to H-Jacob?" She snarled, baring her teeth at him.

"Only those have delved deep into Dark Magic react like that..I think you should put your han-"

"Of course he reacts like that, you fool! He is a researcher, he tries to find counter curses and healing spells for the Dark Arts. He uses those spells all the time!" She shrieked, straddling Harry and holding him firmly by the chin, shaking him. She was to angry to even realize she was worried for him.

Dumbledore frowned and looked away, feeling guilty. He had not even considered the possibility that they would react badly and had completely forgotten about the footnote in Venus's application.

"Come on Jacob, snap out of it." She hisses at him, shaking him again.

He moaned and shifted feverishly, his brow pale and covered in sweat. She looked down at him for a few seconds, before quickly leaning down and kissing his lips with her own full ones. The instant she realized what she was doing, she pulled back, looking a bit flustered.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Bella in confusion. His mind was a bit blurry but had she..kissed him? He frowned and wiped away the sweat from his face as Bellatrix grabbed his arm and glared at Dumbledore. "I will be seeing you in January, Headmaster." She manhandled Harry out of the room and marched to the entry hall.

He smirked at her and whispered. "So..Did you kiss me in there?"

She flushed and gave him an evil look. "Don't get your hopes up, Potter. You're lucky I had to play for the Headmaster."

He nodded and wisely let the matter drop. It wouldn't be smart to push her any more. She was already in a terrible mood. He let her pull them out into the garden, and before he had a chance to move she apparated them both to Knockturn Alley.

The moment they landed she flicked her wand again and transfigured their expensive clothes into heavy cloaks. Her wand out, she stalked towards Diagon Alley. As if sensing her ire and the aura of danger she expelled, every lurker in Knockturn stayed well away from her.

Her cloak billowed behind her like the wings of a giant bat. Bellatrix needed to vent her confusion and knew no better way than killing and hurting. She didn't know why she had kissed him. She wasn't a stranger to kisses, but this was different. She held feelings for Harry, whether they be friendly or more she didn't know, and she didn't like not knowing. He was just a partner, she shouldn't be trying to encourage him!

Ignoring Harry's increasingly annoyed questions she burst into Diagon Alley and located a patrol of five aurors. Without even pausing for a breath she lifted her wand up at them.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry groaned and rubbed his face slowly as the flash of green light illuminated the Alley and the passers-by ran around screaming. He knew she was irrational but why did she always have to do stupid things? Folding his arms slowly, he bored holes into her back with his eyes and waited for her to deal with the situation. He didn't see the point in randomly killing people. But she seemed to enjoy it.

A cackle brought him back to the real world and he looked up at Bellatrix. She had let her cowl fall, fortunately she had the presence of mind to revert to her true face. Her eyes were alight with cruel glee as the last surviving Auror writhed under her overpowered cruciatus curse, foam dripping from his mouth.

Harry leaned against the rough brickwork and waited for the reinforcements that were bound to come soon. He watched with mild amusement as Bellatrix crooned over the screaming auror. He knew she would never be completely sane again. But without Voldemort influencing her, she seemed to have regained most of her sanity when she wasn't in highly emotional or stressful situations.

There were a few audible pops and much to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore appeared, followed by Ron and Hermione as well as their parents and a few other order members. They ran towards Bellatrix but were too late to save the unfortunate auror. In a flash of green light he fell to the floor limply, his face twisted in pain.

"Lestrange!" Screamed Hermione furiously, her whole body shaking with rage. The Alley was deserted now, apart from Bellatrix, the Order members and Harry who stood in a dark alcove, a cruel smirk on his lips.

Bellatrix stood tall, looking down her nose disdainfully at Hermione. Her chest heaved with excitement and her hair was once again in a dissarray.

"Mudblood...So good of you to join me..Wanna finish what we started a year ago?"

"Don't touch her you bint!" Bellowed Ron, sending a powerful cutting curse straight at her chest. Bella shrieked in delight and lifted her wand to counter attack when Ron's spell was absorbed into the shield Harry had just lifted.

He stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing green in the shadow of his cowl. He carefully stepped over a mangled auror and set a hand on Bella's shoulder, whispering. "You already got the aurors, don't be selfish."

The glare on her face slowly melted into a smirk and she nodded, stepping back to give him room.

"Ronald Weasley.." Said Harry coolly, green fire flickering around his fingers. He enunciated each syllable precisely.

The Order members shifted uncomfortably but kept their wands steadily trained on him. He grinned and released the Necromancers aura, laughing softly when a few of his adversaries paled and stepped back. He knew the effect it had on the untrained or unprepared. It was like a Dementors aura, except instead of instilling fear, it gave you a wiff of a hundred rotting corpses, of a man dying by the black death, it made you feel dead inside.

"W-Who are you?" Stammered Ron, taking an uncertain step back.

"Well...I think your precious Headmaster can answer that...He must recognize my..Aura."

Every head turned towards Dumbledore, who was bone white and looking upon Harry with horror. "You died…" He said weakly. "You died sixty years ago."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. I was sent to a most unpleasant place, where I met someone who has helped me out enormously…"

Harry slowly lifted his hood off and grinned cruelly at the Order members, who gasped in shock and fear. This was not the Harry they had known before. He was thinner, with sharper features and a much, much colder face. His smile sent shivers down many a spine.

"Harry! You must fight him, don't let him control you!" Cried out Dumbledore, who looked shaken and hesitant.

They all flinched when Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly. When he finally got himself under control he turned to Dumbledore with his burning green eyes. "You are a fool Dumbledore, to think I would possess as your old enemy would have. Tom Riddle was a fool. Harry and I came to an agreement. We..share this body."

"You bastard!" Roared Ron. He lifted his wand and sent a blasting hex straight at Harry. Once again, his shields simply absorbed it.

"Ronald Weasley...You have not learned your place. Stay out of what does not concern you."

"It bloody well does! Yer a dark wizard Harry!"

Harry sighed deeply and snapped his fingers, conjuring a small ball of fire that he sent flying at Ron. Before anybody could react it smashed into the side of his face and threw him back. The fire was gone as soon as it came, but it left horrible burns all across his face. Hermione screamed and ran to his side, tears beading in her eyes.

The other Order members lifted their wands angrily, but Harry was faster. He grabbed Bella's arm and turned to Dumbledore, all traces of amusement gone. "I will come back for you Albus Dumbledore, and I will make you watch as your world falls apart around you, before I kill you."

He disappeared in an explosion of black flame, leaving their spells to impact into the ground behind him.

Bellatrix and Harry appeared in their living room and she lost no time in grabbing him and dragging him to the couch, shoving him down. "Explain what that was about. NOW!"

He quailed under her commanding glare and nodded meekly, patting the couch next to him. With a huff she sat down and crossed her arms, staring at him expectantly.

"You know, you're a good kisser."

"Don't try to change the subject, dimwit!" She snapped, her high cheekbones coloring slightly.

"All right, All right. Tell you what, once we're at Hogwarts I'll get Dumbledore's pensieve and you can help me extract the memories, all right? It will be clearer like that.

She gave him a suspicious look and nodded, rising and dusting herself off. "Well, if that's all I'll be going to bed now."

"Goodnight."

She nodded stiffly and let Harry to his dark thoughts, sweeping out of the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and of course, review! :) **

**As usual, if you have any questions worries or ideas, I welcome them.**


	5. All must die

**Chapter 5: All Must Die**

**A/N The rating for this story has changed to mature, just in case. Very mild sexual situation in this chapter. **

**I just found out about that line a lot of people use to separate chapters. Love it.**

**Not too happy with this chapter, tell me what you think!**

* * *

It was the day Harry had been both anticipating and fearing. Today the Hogwarts school year started and he would take up his position as assistant teacher for Bellatrix. He nervously pushed away a lock of blond hair and turned towards her, grabbing a handful of floo powder from the jar on their mantelpiece.

"Remember, we need at least one or two allies in the student body. Try and see if you can find anyone useful for us."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and slapped his hand out-of-the-way, grabbing some powder herself and tossing it into the fire. "Relax Potter, I know what I'm doing, don't be such a baby." Giggling at her own quip, she walked into the fire. "Hogwarts!"

Harry smiled slightly when she disappeared into the flames. Ever since that kiss he had asked himself what he thought of her. He knew her well enough to know she would crush any affection she had under her heel. Many years of conditioning had taught her to show no weakness to anyone. He however had no such training and would occasionally feel his heart flutter when she looked at him with those beautiful violet eyes. Her cruelty and insanity hardly phased him anymore. He was so used to it he couldn't even imagine her without it. Anyway he was probably a bit of both too.

Stepping into the fire, he closed his eyes and prayed to Anubis that all of this would work out in the end. Perhaps he could convince Bellatrix that it was a good idea to come live in a villa in France with him when it was all over.

Then, a swirl of green flame ripped his concentration from him.

Moments later he was spat out onto the floor of their new home. Azor had no experience with floo powder, so it would have been wishful thinking to believe he wouldn't inherit Harry's clumsiness with it.

Once he had wiped himself off he glanced up to see Bellatrix using a cleaning charm on her clothes. She looked at him and smirked before pointedly turning her back to him.

"Hey! Why aren't you using that on me?"

She turned around, a hand in front of her mouth, gasping in a surprise. Her eyes flickered with mirth as she swept the last of the ash from her pristine robes.

"But Jacob, I thought you didn't _like _magic."

He glared at her sourly before quickly looking around the room, huffing in annoyance. Ungrateful bint, he had given her back a youthful body - He ignored the fact that it had been an extremely painful process - and that was how she repaid him?

Pushing down his flash of irritation, he inspected the room carefully and smirked in approval. The wallpaper was dark brown with several slashes of red along the ceiling, while the floor was covered in a plush beige carpet. Their living space sported two desks and a comfortable looking black leather sofa as well as a low coffee table. On one side was a door labeled "Bedroom". While the door next to it led to their bathrooms.

"We should go down to the Great Hall if we want to be there in time for the feast."

Harry nodded and opened the door, bowing towards her with a cheeky grin. She shook her head and glared at him, but all the same swept past him into the hallway smacking him on the head as she went by. He yelped in annoyance and hurried after her, grumbling about 'abusive women' and 'not knowing her own strength."

Dumbledore had given them basic maps of the school for them to get used to before they arrived and they used that as an excuse to avoid an escort. They both immersed themselves in memories of their time spent at Hogwarts while walking down to meet their next challenge.

_Harry sat in the library, a blood stained and dusty book in his lap. Inside were horribly accurate drawings of people writhing in pain, or in various stages of decomposition. At the top of the page, in fine script he could read 'Cruelest of Curses'. His eyes were red with fatigue and tears but he didn't stop reading. He was going to avenge Ginny whatever the consequences and he had just found the perfect spell to use when he found the dogs who had killed her...A dark grin crossed his face, but was quickly replaced by grief once more. How he missed his beloved Ginny._

_Bellatrix ran down the hallways of Hogwarts, panting, her eyes shining with glee. She felt another wave of pain pulse from her forearm but instead of crying out she shuddered with pleasure. Her own mark, the mark of her master, it was hers! She didn't even notice the insidious tendrils of black magic spreading into her mind. They had little work to do, simply playing with her already obsessive loyalty and unstable mind, pushing her a bit farther on the road to insanity._

_She cackled with glee, blasting an unsuspecting Hufflepuff out of her way. She was finally part of her Masters great plan!_

They broke out of their individual reveries when they approached the still empty Great Hall. The students must have been making their way up towards the castle in the carriages by now. Neither spared a glance at the decorations festooning the room, preferring to focus on the people in front of them.

Surprisingly Dumbledore had still not taken his seat and was waiting for them in the middle of the hall with Severus next to him, along with McGonagall. The other teachers were already seated and inspected the new arrivals with interest. Most wondered if they would survive the year this time or if they would die horribly like their predecessors.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad you could make it in time." Cried Dumbledore, looking a tad uneasy. He was dressed in his trademark purple robes with stars and planets sewn into them skilfully.

Harry tensed and glared at him, after all he was well within his rights too. The man had let a phoenix sing at him and that hurt! Dumbledore gave him a guilty look and turned to Bellatrix who smiled brightly. She was a wonderful actress.

"Hello Headmaster." Replied Bellatrix politely, inclining her head slowly towards McGonagall and Snape. She had to grit her teeth to stop herself from hurling invectives at the slimy snake who had betrayed her previous mast- Lord. He had messed it all up, he deserved to die horribly by her wand.

"Mister and Miss Sternstein, this is Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, and Potions Master Snape. I simply wished to have your permission to execute a few tests to make sure your use of Dark magic has not damaged you mentally."

Bellatrix's lips thinned and she brought her chin up haughtily, looking every bit the pureblood princess with her exquisite and expensive robes, accompanied by her arrogant demeanor.

"I believe I can tell for myself if I am mentally unstable or not, Headmaster." She said with enough venom to make a basilisk run away crying.

Harry nodded emphatically behind her and intensified his glare. Dumbledore looked a little hurt by their strong reaction but nodded slowly, taking a step back.

"Headmaster!" Protested Snape "They're obviously hiding something, let me do it." He drew his wand and pointed it towards Bellatrix, a vicious smirk on his face.

"Legi-" He stopped when Bellatrix blasted him back across the floor and fell into her usual dueling stance. Her eyes glittered dangerously and Snape recoiled even more. He had never quailed under Voldemort's stare, but this new teachers eyes held some unstable and cruel gleam in them that felt vaguely familiar, it was a look he associated with danger...If only he knew why.

"You would be wise to not raise your wand on my wife to be or myself, Snape." Snapped Harry, putting a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, patting it slowly. He gave her a quick grin while McGonagall and Dumbledore were focused on helping Snape up, and mouthed 'good job'.

Dumbledore looked at all three teachers sternly, his arms crossed over his frail chest.

"You will not fight among yourselves like this, and Severus you will restrain yourself."

All three gave short nods and made their way towards the table slowly, eyeing each other murderously. It seemed as if even under disguise Harry couldn't avoid hating and being hated by Snape. The Potions Master looked right back at them, his wand hand twitching. He was convinced that there was something wrong with them, and he would find out what it was! After the war he should have been the one taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position!

The two new teachers sat between Professor Sinistra, who was eyeing them carefully, and an empty seat that would surely turn out to be McGonagall's. She had left moments ago to get the first years. Dumbledore's face fell at their apparent coldness, he had hoped they would have put his gaffe at the Christmas Ball in the past and forgive him, but that combined with Severus's mistake had only widened the rift.

"Well, the students should be here soon." He said with little joviality. Snape, Harry and Bellatrix ignored him, still shooting looks at each other.

And sure enough, not a few moments after he had spoken the students filtered in, slowly at first, then in a constant stream. They filled in all four tables quickly, chattering away happily while eyeing the two new people at the Teachers table warily. Soon the Deputy Headmistress marched in with her small crowd of first years.

Both new teachers saw Hermione and Ron wave at them and nodded shortly in their direction, not deigning to wave.

Harry smiled slightly when he saw the new students. While his Azor side mocked their obvious fear, Harry could relate to them and felt compassion. He could clearly remember being in the same position as them all those years ago, believing he had finally found a home where he would be loved and have friends. Well, perhaps he had had that for a while. His smile melted away as he thought of the recent betrayals, Bellatrix detected it and patted him on the thigh, winking at him. The feeling sent several shivers down his back and he flashed her a quick grin, his unease fading away.

The sorting was over quickly and Dumbledore rose, spreading his arms grandly.

"Welcome and Welcome back to Hogwarts. As you have noticed by now, we have two new teachers at the table. I would like to welcome Venus White and her fiancé as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I am sure you shall find them to be able teachers, if their record as Dark Wizard hunters is anything to go by.

Bellatrix smiled and rose, bowing shortly to the students who now looked at her with a little awe and clapped enthusiastically. She smirked inwardly, Harry had spent a long time creating her new identity, which was probably some sort of obscure joke only he could understand. She noticed a large part of the male population looking at her hungrily and grinned at them as she sat down, earning a disapproving look from McGonagall. Honestly, couldn't that woman enjoy a bit of fun? She was as sour as when Bella herself was in school.

Dumbledore turned solemn. "Now, as you will know, this is a very special year. It is the first school year after the defeat of the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle."

The mood in the room dimmed considerably and the students settled down, looking up at Dumbledore intently.

"I would like to dedicate this feast to all those who have lost their lives in the fight to make this world a better place. Dig in!"

* * *

Harry and Bellatrix returned to their quarters a few hours before midnight, full and happy. Despite all the bad memories the people inhabiting Hogwarts brought up, both wizard and witch had done their best to ignore those they disliked and remember the good times spent in the castle.

As they entered their bedroom Harry stopped and coughed awkwardly. He turned to Bellatrix and grinned, his green eyes glimmering mischievously. "There's only one bed."

After a few moments of shock, a huge and dangerous grin spread across Bellatrix's face making a shiver run down Harry's spine. She slunk up to him, settling her two hands on his chest and shoving him back onto said bed, hard. He didn't resist, even though he was half ready to run away and hide, until the memories of Azor's countless nights of passion gave him the courage he needed. He remained wary though, Bella idea of fun could turn out to be extremely painful for the other party.

She carefully crawled on the bed straddling him firmly, her fingers crawling up his chest towards his neck. He gazed up at her in surprise but didn't complain. After all who would when a stunning and young-looking witch was sitting on your lap. He certainly couldn't deny he'd thought of this a few times though he never got his hopes up. He knew a sadist when he saw one, even if she was sane enough he didn't know if she was even capable affection. Lust was probably the best she had.

"Oh my.." She cooed, analyzing him closely. She had always been rather forward and had no shame in taking one night lovers in her stint as a Death Eater, but Harry was different. Perhaps a long-term lover if he was worth it? She pressed her beautiful body close to his.

"I guess we'll have to share then." She gave him a sultry look and a wiggle of her hips. She hesitated for but a moment. A woman had needs after all.

Harry didn't answer and simply slipped his hands around her slim waist, pulling her down into a deep kiss. Well, the year was certainly looking up.

* * *

They woke to the sound of the alarm. Harry slammed his hand down on it and groaned, turning back to wrap his arms around the warm body stirring next to him.

Warm body?

His eyes snapped his open and he was faced with a mess of luscious black curls. Suddenly the memories came rushing back and he grinned, leaning back contentedly as Bella snuggled up closer to him, murmuring incoherently.

Well they certainly had not slept much, and he didn't envy her, teaching with only a few hours of rest would not be fun. Maybe he should rub it in her face, then again maybe not if he wanted to sleep in a bed for the rest of term. While he debated on the pros and con of baiting her and waited for her to wake up, he rested his head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out his feelings for the woman next to him.

He knew he considered her a friend, of that much he was sure, but was there something more in their relationship, or where they simply friends with benefits? The Harry part of his mind hoped there was more, but he quickly scolded himself for being a hopeless romantic. If she wanted to take it farther, he wouldn't stop her but chances where that would never happen.

"Morning.." She purred, resting her chin on his chest and smirking. He smiled back and reached up to brush a few stray curls from her cheek, stroking it softly. A flash of irritation crossed her face and he pulled back quickly.

"Don't be getting soft on me Potter, this is just for the pleasure, nothing more."

Easily hiding his disappointment, he nodded and rolled out from under her, ignoring her huff of disappointment and whiney request to stay. He quickly dressed and looked down at her, sucking in a breath at her beauty. She really was a looker, good company too...

Shaking his head he cast aside such thoughts and focused on more important matters.

"I hope you enjoy your first day of classes,_ dear_"

"You're coming with me, I am not going alone to my first class!" She said hotly.

"I have things to do." He replied haughtily, looking down at her and sniffing.

She rose slowly and stalked over to him until they were inches apart, her eyes boring into his. He could be as powerful as he wanted, she still managed to scare him.

"Yes you do. You. Are. Coming."

He went with her to her first class.

* * *

"As you are all well aware, the Dark Arts are not to be taken lightly. One moment of distraction, and suddenly, your skin has been removed, your brain melted and your bones broken."

The dark glint in Bellatrix's eyes sent a shiver down more than one students back, it was cold and unforgiving.

Bellatrix had hardly given the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students the time to take out their quills before beginning the course.

A grin graced Harry's lips. She was notoriously impatient on the best of days and couldn't accept anything less than perfection, something he was acutely aware of. She had impressed that upon him in the months they spent together.

He stood in a corner, studying each face carefully. Somewhere in that group he was sure he would find a potential spy for himself and Bellatrix. He eyed a few of the boys for a long while, his hands slowly curling into fists. Of course, that had nothing to do with them eyeing Bellatrix hungrily, nothing at all.

"I hope for your sakes you have all revised your courses during the summer, I will not have any mercy for slack-"

She was interrupted by the door slamming open. Ron and Hermione tumbled into the room, faces flushed and clothes rumpled. Both barely glanced at Bellatrix and headed towards the only free table, near the Slytherins. They sat down next to Daphne Greengrass, who eyed Hermione with revulsion and edged closer to Tracey Davis.

Harry felt the sudden urge to break into insane cackles. If there was something Bellatrix hated more than sloppiness, it was lack of respect. His mood was brought to new heights when he saw the burn across one side of Ron's face. He was almost disappointed that he had survived, but scolded himself silently. His quarrel wasn't with Weasley, it wouldn't do to actively seek him out and kill him. But if he got in the way…

"And why, may I ask, are you two late for my class?" Said Bellatrix in a dangerously soft voice that even Snape would have a hard time replicating.

"Sorry Miss White, we took a wrong turn." Said Hermione.

"Ah..Yes..A wrong turn into a broom closet, if you appearance is anything to go by. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"But!"

"No buts mister Weasley. You are late, you deal with the consequences."

Ron's face reddened and he opened his mouth again, glaring angrily only to be silenced by Hermione's hand on his knee and a warning look from Bellatrix. His jaw snap shut. Something in their teachers eyes made him nervous.

A few mutters ran up and down the Gryffindor side of the room, obviously they feared a new Snape. The Slytherins all looked at their teacher with renewed respect. Any teacher who was that harsh on the Gryffindorks was good in their books.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Ron ground his teeth in anger. "We will be practicing the very basic theory of wandless magic today, so I may be made aware any potential talent in the class. Next class we shall move onto low-level Dark Spells and how to counter their effects."

She turned to Harry and smiled sweetly at him, an evil glimmer in her eyes. He groaned and took a few steps forward his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing the class cooly. A look they returned curiously. He should have known this was coming, at least she owed him a favour now.

"My dear fiance has gladly agreed to have a demonstration with one student. Said student will duel him with his wand, while Jacob will be using nothing by his hands. Miss Granger, how about you volunteer?"

Of course, who else would she humiliate? He guessed he would have to make it entertaining for her, if he didn't want to face an angry Bellatrix later that day.

"Y-Yes Professor White." Said a surprised Hermione. She got up and took out her wand, walking up to the front of the class. The desks had been pushed back to give the two duelists some space. The muggleborn studied Harry nervously, trying to find out anything she could that would give her an edge. He looked straight back at her, his eyes cold and hard.

She flinched and bowed slowly.

"Begin!" Said Bellatrix happily.

Harry lifted a hand up and focused on the souls around him. Hogwarts was alive with them and he had no trouble bending a few to his will. He pushed down the natural urge to use spirit sight, so he could follow their movements and willed them to sweep Hermione's feet from under her.

"Stupe-" She fell on her face with a sickening crunch.

"Not good enough! If Jacob were a Death Eater you would be dead! Get up and keep going, the enemy won't be nice to you, I won't either!" Bellatrix barely managed to conceal her glee or her desire to hurt. It took all her self control to not crucio the filthy mudblood where she stood. The nerve of her! Soiling Hogwarts grounds and standing as an equal!

Hermione rose again, a hand trying to staunch the thick flow of blood coming from her shattered nose. She lifted her wand arm and opened her mouth, but once again Harry beat her to it and swept her up into the air pinning her legs and arms together. The unfortunate Gryffindor shrieked, this wasn't a paralyzing spell, she was sure she had felt a hand on her not a moment ago.

"I yield!" She cried out fearfully. A glance at Bellatrix and Harry let her fall to the floor with a thump, where Ron quickly tended to her nose and helped her up. Everyone in the class was eyeing Harry either with awe or fear, or both. His eyes must have show how much fun he had humiliating her, he had to work on his poker face.

Slow clapping came from the teacher's desk and Harry smiled, Bellatrix was happy, no ranting and slaps that evening.

"Excellent! Now, split up class." She said happily.

They spent the whole class trying to move a feather without a wand, needless to say they all failed miserably. Tempers were running high when they left the class and more than a few of the students cursed Venus White under their breath. Despite her looks and skill, she was more demanding than McGonagall!

"I swear they both enjoyed hurting you Hermione!" Hissed Ron, his face red with barely concealed fury and indignation.

"Don't be so immature Ron, I'm sure they just both enjoy teaching." She sounded unsure even to herself.

"I swear, if they try to do that again I'll get Dumbledore on their cases."

"He didn't bother with Snape, why would he now? Besides...At least they know their spells." Sniffed Hermione, trying to force down the blush on her cheeks. Thinking of her humiliation made them burn with shame, and where had she heard her teachers voice before? It sounded so familiar.

"He will bother, or I'll...I'll.."

"Oh be quiet and come have lunch."

* * *

Bellatrix burst through the door to her study and stomped into the bedroom. She threw her cloak onto the bed and turned around, stomping back out and up to a bemused Harry.

"Where were you at Dinner?"

"Hello to you too dear." He answered brightly, smiling up innocently.

Slap.

"Ow."

"Where were you?"

"Just busy, preparing something. No need to hit me…" He complained, rubbing his cheek ruefully.

"I wanted to hit you, Dumbledore was being annoying at the teachers meeting."

Harry's eyes hardened instantly and all traces of levity left him. He set down the notes he had in hand and looked up at her seriously.

Taking it as her cue to continue Bellatrix waved her hands around. "Just going on about how evil and bad and traitorous we were, and how he might still convert you back to the Light side…"

She paused and turned slowly towards him, a suspicious look in her vibrant violet eyes.

"You aren't planning to go back and bail out when it gets tough, are you?"

He rose and slapped her across the cheek, hard. His eyes were narrowed in fury and his lips were a barely visible line. Bellatrix jerked back and gasped in shock. She lifted a hand to her cheek and touched it with the tip of her perfect nails, feeling the burning skin. Never in their whole time together had he even tried to hurt her.

"I would think you might see me in a better light after all we've done together." He snarled, green fire burning in the depths of his eyes. He stalked forward to the stunned Bellatrix until their noses were inches apart.

"I will never...ever...return to them. I hold the memories of two lives in this body, and both scream for revenge. Don't insult me like that again."

He grabbed the notes he had been reading and threw them at her. She caught them by reflex and looked down in surprise, forgetting her building anger for the time being.

Harry took a deep breath and blew out slowly, his anger leaking out with the air. After a few moments spent calming himself he looked back up, his eyes flinty and cold.

"I was going to surprise you with those, but I'll just leave you to read it. I'm going out." With that he grabbed his own cloak and walked to the door, slamming it behind him forcefully. He didn't even notice the deep blue eyes that watched his every movement until he slipped around the bend.

Back in the room, Bellatrix slowly sat down and frowned. She had simply asked, he had no right to slap her like that! Had she not been so surprised she might have hit him for beating her. Slowly pushing a messy curl of hair back -for her disguise had faded off- she crushed her anger down and kept it for the next time she met her 'fiance'. Instead, she lifted the notes and began to read. The title drew another gasp of surprise from the normally cool and aloof woman.

"**Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge..All must die."**

* * *

**A/N: Wow! It's already been a month since I posted my first chapter! All I can say is a very big thank you to those who have reviewed, followed or favorited my story. It really helps me keep going! We're nearly a third of the way through the story, so I expect the last chapter will come somewhere between the beginning and the end of January. (Maybe February.)**

**A special thanks to Redejeka for his/her continued reviews. They've been both uplifting and helpful, something for which I am grateful.**

**I'd also like to thank Pedobee for his/her support since Chapter 1, and SlythrinHermione for his/her long and idea filled reviews. I don't always adress every part of your PM's or Reviews, but that's because there's so much I forget some parts! (grins sheepishly)**

**Well, as a end of the month spoiler, expect some Toad next chapter. I'm sure you can figure out that hint. ;)**

**Oh, by the way, would you prefere 3-5k long chapters at one week intervals, or 10k chapters a bit more erratically? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**PS: I'm a bit behind schedules with my chapters (Exams and some very important law tests) Hopefully the 3 week buffer I have will allow me to keep posting a chapter a week, I'll keep you updated!**

**PPS: Still looking for a Beta! PM me.**

**Review please!**


	6. The princess and the toad

**Chapter 6: The princess and the toad**

**Disclaimer: First chapter**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed up till now!**

* * *

Neither Harry not Bellatrix spoke when they met in front of the Great Hall that morning. Bella quickly cast a curious glance at Harry while he was looking away, making note of his rumpled cloak and drawn face. It was in severe contrast with his usually pristine appearance, which worried her more than she let on. She even felt a twinge of guilt but quickly crushed it, a deep frown drawing itself across her brow.

He had been the one to slap her in the face, he should be apologizing! Nobody slapped a Black and get away with it unharmed.

They swept into the hall with their usual composure, their steps long and confident, betraying none of their inner turmoil. A few students threw them envious or jealous looks as they passed by, breaking into whispers once they had passed. By then, rumous were travelling through school about them, each one with a different story behind it.

Some believed they were the scions of an ancient pureblood family who hunted Dark wizards to avenge their parents, while others thought they were retired bounty hunters. Still more believed they were both, and even brother and sister. Of course, in pureblood society incest wasn't taboo at all.

The teachers who had come to know them a bit better realized they were acting quite differently to the other days. While they usually held their heads close together and whispered to each other, today they stood straight in their chairs and didn't spare a glance to the left or the right, eating mechanically. A far cry from what most people had come to expect.

Dumbledore looked at them with a merry twinkle in his eyes. Already a plan was forming in his head as he tried to think of different ways to reseolve their dispute. By helping them with their own relationship, he would be able to break the ice and perhaps begin to sow the seeds of friendship between all three of them.

Nodding in satisfaction he turned back to his lemon drop flavored tea with a small smile on his face, he had a lot of experience with fighting couples. He was after all the headmaster of a school full of hormonal teenagers!

_Harry sat, fuming. He had spent all night stomping around the top of the Astronomy tower, letting out his frustration of the unfortunate owls and bats that came to close. He had even considered attacking the couple of seventh years having at it in a shadowy corner but stopped himself at the last moment. He didn't need any bodies sprouting up unwanted. _

_He was waiting impatiently for the meal to end so he could return to his office and spend some more time alone, finalizing his plans for the evening. Of course, he would have to ask Bella to accompany him. A scowl crossed his face and he stabbed a potatoe viciously. Where had her sudden suspicion come from? Hadn't he proven tenfold how much he hated Dumbledore? The nerve of her, even insinuating he would betray them. He had lived in the darkness for decades, much longer than she had. A few years under Dumbledores control did not change anything._

Finally Dumbledore got up and the other teachers followed. He quickly rose and stalked through the Hall towards the doors, intent on getting to his office before he could be accosted. He ignored all the stares he was attracting from the tables quickly made his way through the halls, leaving the rumour mill far behind, to weave some new story about his and Bella's fight.

Finally he was in front of his office. He let out a deep sigh of relief and stepped in, walking over to the sofa and sinking into the comfortable and soft leather. He briefly thought back to Azkaban and couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. If he had known where accepting Azor's offer would get him, he would have begged him to do it the moment he walked into the cell.

Well, perhaps not. His current situation did have a distinct lack of Bellatrix after all. That brought a frown back to his face as he lay down on the couch. After a bit of thought he decided he would let her make the first steps in mending their broken relationship, she was the one at fault, wasn't she?

He pulled out a book from a nearby bookshelf and began to read distractedly, shortly after noticing with amusement that it was a tome on Women and their Mood Magic.

Coincidences.

* * *

_Bellatrix was almost running down the hallways, the heels of her boots clacking noisily against the solid stone floors. She was frowning deeply, thinking about the file she had read last night. Dumbledore...Fudge...Umbridge. Killing them would certainly be entertaining. She almost felt giddy with excitement at the thought of holding either of the three under her cruciatus, or even better, delving into her expansive knowledge of torture to get a little creative on them. But would Harry even invite her to the party now?_

Wish a flick of her wand she blew a tapestry out of her way, ignoring the cries of outrage of nearby paintings. So absorbed was she in her contemplations, that she did not notice the three people in front of her until she almost walked into them.

Cursing herself for her lack of attention she took a few steps back and glared at them. They quickly backed away from her, looking apologetic.

"Sorry Professor, we..We just wanted to talk." Said Hermione, jamming her elbows into Ron and Neville's ribs. They quickly nodded as well, looking a little intimidated and awkward around the powerful, pretty Professor.

Restraining a sigh, Bellatrix nodded and tried to keep her sneer from appearing to hateful. Filthy mudblood and blood traitors, why wasn't Harry like her when it came to ideals. Together they could have been great, but he just didn't care about that. Huffing in irritation, she gave them a clipped nod and tilted her head towards a nearby door. It was dusty and fragile with age, but held when she pushed it open.

A swish of her wand and the room was clean, devoid of dust and debris. The three students followed behind her and stood near the door hesitantly, shuffling their feet and swaying from side to side. They looked like nervous pigeons in the presence of an eagle.

"Well? Spit it out."

Hermione flinched at the sharp tone but nodded quickly. Garnering support from the presence of her friends she turned towards Bellatrix.

"Well Professor...We were just wondering why you disliked us really…"

Whatever Bellatrix was expecting, it hadn't been that. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, her eyes widening as she tried to find a plausible answer. After a few seconds hesitation she smoothed out her features and smiled blandly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"If you don't like us, why were are you so unfair towards us and not the Slytherins?"

Bellatrix couldn't help it, she burst into a spine chilling laughter that almost made Hermione whimper. It sounded so familiar…

Quickly recovering, the teacher looked at them haughtily. "I am exactly that, fair. Now, if you students don't have any more frivolous worries…"

With that, she stalked out of the room, leaving the three in stricken silence. After a few moments Ron and Neville looked at each other and nodded, walking out of the room quickly. Hermione stayed behind, rubbing a hand on the words carved into her arm with a shiver.

She knew that laugh, she was certain of it.

* * *

Darkness had wrapped it's cold cloak around Hogwarts by the time Bellatrix returned to her quarters, exhausted and frustrated by another fruitless day spent cramming incapable students heads full of knowledge. She tossed her cloak to the side and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey from the mantlepiece on her way to the couch, where she sat down with a moan of contentment.

She had forgotten how unskilled most of the students were here, the day had served as a harsh reminder. Pouring herself a glass of the liquid relief she leaned back into the welcoming warmth of the couch and closed her eyes. Peace, at last.

That illusion was torn apart moments later when Harry blew into the room, his eyes gleaming with excitement. When they landed on her, they hardened considerably and he settled down quickly. Perhaps they were fighting, but he was unwilling to risk having a mission go awry over that.

When she didn't budge and kept her eyes firmly shut, he lost patience and prodded her foot with his own. She opened her eyes to see him towering above her, arms crossed and glare on his face. "Well, do you want to come deal with Umbridge or not?"

It took her three seconds flat to down her glass of alcohol, summon her cloak and slip it back on. She stood up and put her hand out imperiously, a manicured eyebrow cocked. "You may take me there."

He rolled his eyes and bit back a snarky comment, grabbing her delicate hand in his own gloved on. The blackest of flames erupted around them and when they faded away, they were gone. They now stood hundreds of miles away from the welcoming warmth of Hogwarts, in front of a plain but large manor.

Harry groaned in pain and covered his brow, reeling for a minute as he tried to soothe his headache. It felt as if a thousand iron rods were being force into his cranium at the same time. Apparating through wards was exceedingly unpleasant.

They spent a few minutes silently contemplating the building and it's surrounding, individually creating contingency plans in case of any unexpected occurrence. Then, they both stepped forward in perfect synchronization. Each glared at the other and kept going, treading carefully on the frost kissed grass as it crunched under their boots.

The closer they got to the home, the more their bloodlust rose. Here they stood, at the gates of on of their most hated enemies domain, undetected and ready for battle. They would spill not a trickle, not a stream but a river of blood that night.

They sidled up to the wardlines and halted. Harry inclined his head in deference to Bellatrix who nodded sharply and drew her wand. Pointing it at the invisible line in front of them, a few golden strands shot from it and latched onto the wards like leeches. It took her ten minutes to navigate herself through the web of alarms and protections, deactivating them all without detection. Harry was impressed, he could blast through wards in seconds but was unable to sneak past them like her. Years spent slipping into Ministry officials houses must have payed off, he thought with a smirk.

Once the wards fell, she smiled evilly at her companion and walked up to the front door, her hips swaying alluringly. He followed close behind, eyeing her appreciatively for a moment before remembering he was angry with her and looking away. He was angry with her, right?

Turning towards Harry she jabbed a thumb at the door lazily. "Enter with a bang, or nab her out of bed?"

Harry shook his head with a revolted expression and made a gagging sound, leaning on the wall for a few seconds. When he looked back up at her she was glaring daggers at him and tapping her foot impatiently. He gave her a wounded look.

"Do I look like the type of guy who likes seeing Umbridge in a nightie?"

"Touché."

She lifted her wand and turned the door into a mass of toothpicks with an overpowered blasting curse. The whole house shook with the power and they heard a scream from upstairs. Laughing uproariously Harry strode into the entry hall, making his way across the uneven and cracked Marble floor.

They both halted when the pattering of feet echoed through the house from the upper level. Slipping up dark hoods they waited patiently in the middle of the hallway for their prey to arrive. They did not have to wait long and soon she came rushing around the bend, wand in hand, face livid.

"Do you know who I am?" She screamed, her pasty face mottled with red.

"If we didn't, we wouldn't be here, would we...Professor."

All color left her face as her wand clattered to the floor from nerveless fingers. Her whole body began trembling. "Potter…" She whispered.

"Correct…" he hissed, lifting the hood off his head and spearing her with his intense and hateful gaze.

"You'll never get away with this. The ministry will know everything." She said in a weak voice, fighting to keep a hold of the last strands of courage in her body.

"Do you really think we'd leave you alive deary?" Cooed Bellatrix softly, easing her cloak off. Umbridge flinched at the malicious grin on her face and stepped back, trembling uncontrollably now. Having Harry Potter here was bad enough, but she knew very well what the queen of pain was capable of, she had even seen some of her victims.

"That's right, step in right in the middle of my speech why don't you." Snapped Harry. "That's one of the reasons that I'm angry with you."

"You, angry with ME? You slapped me! You should be apologizing!"

"You started it, if you hadn't said what you said.."

"Morgana, I can't believe we're having this conversation now." She said sourly, brushing past him and advancing on Umbridge, who backed away with a squeak. Bellatrix eyed her like a child would a toy. A finger ran up and down her wand as she thought of all the pain she could inflict on the pudgy lady in front of her.

Unbeknownst to most she had spent quite a while studying some ancient books on muggle methods of torture. It had been a low ranked death eater that had given her the idea when she overheard him chatting with a friend about that. Naturally, she had been disgusted by even the thought of inspiring herself from mudbloods. However, as time went by she slowly began to mellow to the idea and in the end snapped. She bought a few books about it in the shadier corners of diagon alley and was pleasantly surprised when she realized most of their methods of torture originated from some magical idea. After that, she had no qualms in using her new knowledge as much as possible.

But for now, she would stick to the classics. Lifting her wand, she focused all her frustration and anger into one word. "Crucio." A brilliant red bolt of light shot towards the cowering victim and hit her right in the chest. She fell to the floor in a writhing heap, screaming so loud it was a miracle her voice didn't break then and there.

Bellatrix held the spell for a half a minute before releasing her, panting in excitement. In that moment she resembled her old master more than ever before and Azor loved it. He loved it when she showed her true side, her chaotic and free side. The one you would only see if you were lucky enough to survive a fight with her. In his mind, nothing was more beautiful. Not the prim and regal masks nobility wore or the simple love a woman had for her husband. No, true beauty was in chaos and destruction. Two concepts that Bellatrix Black had adopted and moulded herself to for years.

She repeated the process, then switched to more creative pain giving spells. She continued to torture Umbridge for a half an hour, with the occasional interference from Harry until their target was a bloody mass on her floor and resembled nothing more than a lump of raw, freshly cut meat. Blood pooled around her and stained the once pristine rug in an ugly brown color. Umbridge had long ago lost control of her bowels and that but added to the vile stink and mess surrounding her.

Harry knelt down and patted Dolores on her bloody shoulder, eliciting a whimper from her. He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear and whispered.

"Don't worry dear, the pain has just begun."

"..lease.." She rasped.

He touched her forehead with one finger and focused, pulling at her soul with his magic and ripping it painfully from her body. She shuddered once and slumped to the ground, lifeless. Carefully he guided her spirit into a small recess in his mind he had made specifically for this. A small area from which there was no escape and where he would be able to play with her at will until he released her into the welcoming arms of death.

Standing up he sighed in pleasure and rubbed his face slowly, pushing back the small twinges of guilt to the very back of his mind. She had deserved what she got, and he couldn't have Bellatrix thinking he was even weaker than she obviously thought he was.

He spun around and left the room in a hurry, unwilling to linger in the home of his enemy any longer than was necessary. They both quickly made their way down the stairs and to the door, where Bellatrix quickly undid her wards and stepped out.

However, the moment she put a foot out of the door, a spark of magic appeared in front of her akin a lightning bug, and they both felt a huge rush of magic focus on that point.

With a shout of warning Harry threw up his shields, that was a magical fluke, a Ward overload. Black shields appeared around himself and it took him a moment to remember the stunned woman next to him, left unshielded. One moment to long.

As he lifted his hand to conjure shields for her, a huge blast shook the building and with a rush of power the wards collapsed, connecting and exploding, sending an eruption of fire out around them and inside of them. Like lava from the Vesuvius, the flames rolled over each other, licking at every surface hungrily.

The partially risen shields Harry set up for Bella shattered and she was blown backwards into a wall with a sickening crunch. Screaming in anger Harry leapt forward and grabbed her, blasting past the wards and spirit walking back to their room.

He landed in a heap on the floor but ignored the pain that flared up his ankle. Picking up Bella carefully he dropped her on the bed and stepped back, looking at her with wide eyes. Her body was covered in hideous burns and most of her dress had been incinerated by the blast.

His eyes roved over her, and his panic rose at the sight of every fresh wound and burn. How could he heal her?

Thankfully, she was unconscious , for he could not even begin to fathom the pain she would be in had that not been the fact. He stood in front of her awkwardly, twisting his cloak between his hands as he tried to decide how to proceed to save his compatriot.

He was on the edge of hysterics when he felt a cool presence at the back of his mind and relaxed. Azor. His cold, calculating side took over and he knelt by Bellatrix's side. His eyes flared as he switched to spirit sight to see her soul, that was currently right under her skin, ready to leave its demolished fleshy host.

Harry would not allow it. Clenching his fist, he willed the soul back to Bella's inner core and held it there, giving it no choice but to keep the body alive until he could heal it. He spent the next ten minutes going over every healing spell and ritual he knew, growing ever more desperate. He was about to give up when an old half faded memory popped into his head.

He hesitated but for a moment. He knew it would be exceedingly painful for him, but he couldn't allow one of the few people who had ever shown him affection and accepted him as he was to die.

Drawing a silver rune scribing knife from his side he cut a few marks into the palm of his hand and let the blood flow onto the blade. It began to glow after a few moments and he nodded in satisfaction, completely focused on his work now. Once the blade was covered in red light, he lifted it up and began to carve shallow runes on Bella's forehead and arms, wincing as the burnt and blistered skin cracked under the cold edge of his knife.

Fifteen minutes later, beads of sweat trickled down his forehead in rivers as he concentrated on an extremely complex ward he was carving into her stomach. Finally, he finished and got up. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and lifted his hands up, he was ready for the pain. It would save Bella. How foolish was he, to have thrown her friendship -his only one!- away over a petty fight!

He tensed, and blasted his magic into her wards.

* * *

2592.7 Kilometers away

* * *

Marco Besalchi was no runner and he had never been. Born to a rich shop owner fifty years ago he had enjoyed the comforts of everyday routine for a long time. That was, until they came. Then it all changed and he still wasn't sure if it was for the better or not. He banished those thoughts quickly, dissention, even of the mind, was punished harshly.

Clutching the notes he held in his hand tighter, he burst through a door into an antechamber and came to a halt, panting in exhaustion. Red faced, he turned towards the aristocratic looking secretary and waved his papers.

"I-Important message for the lord!"

With a sharp nod she jabbed a finger at the door. Her voice was cold and clipped. Sometimes Marco wondered if she even felt emotion.

"You may proceed."

Marco walked into the next room at a much slower pace. He straightened his tie and took a few calming breaths as he approached the huge desk. A man sat behind it, shrouded in shadows his face all but hidden by the all-encompassing darkness.

"What?" The voice was colder than the secretaries, and much more evil. Holding back a shiver Marco held out the papers.

"My Lord, the Necromancer from 1945, he escaped the Englishmen's grasp. He's free again."

Silence.

It went on for so long that Marco had actually begun to tremble in fear, wondering what punishment he would get for being the messenger.

Finally, the man spoke up. "I knew we should have executed him when we had the chance. But it is too late for that now. He is far too powerful to subdue again, now that he knows the tricks. The King of Bones will not go down quietly."

Another pause.

"Get me Van Helsing."

* * *

**AN: Double cliffie! (grin)**

**I try to add a more developed vocabulary and use some interesting metaphors, but English isn't my first language and I've gone to school in french, so tell me if I'm doing all right! :)**

**I had to rewrite half of this chapter twice, so I'm not really sure of it's quality, but I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**As always, please review!**


	7. The King of Bones

**Chapter 7: King of Bones**

**AN: No soulbond. (Though if enough people want that...Who knows.) Also, you'll get an insight into both Azor's powers and history in this chapter. And as always, thanks to all those who reviewed.**

Harry's magic flowed from his hands into the wards etched onto his friends body and ignited them. They glowed a sickly red and lit up the room in their unhealthy light. Dark strands of magic rose from them like tentacles tasting the air. After a moment they tilted towards Harry like hungry beasts and wrapped around his head, sliding through his mouth nose and ears. He groaned in pain as they began their terrible work.

His knees began trembling and blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. He could feel the tentacles wrapping around a part of his soul and firmly latching it to themselves. This would _hurt_.

Without a sound they jerked back and tore a piece of Harry's soul away from him. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to his knees, vomiting all over the floor. His whole body felt violated and weak, he cursed himself for his foolish act tried to rise. His last thought was to make sure Bella was all right before he blacked out and fell into a pool of his own vomit.

A few hours later, the person on the bed stirred. Where once the skin was burned and torn, it was now smooth as silk. All wounds had been healed, all except the deepest of burns on her stomach and neck, ugly marks on her beautiful body.

Violet eyes snapped open. Except they now held a ring of light green around them, surrounding her natural color and slowly melting into it. Bellatrix lifted her hands up from her sides and looked at them dazedly. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and it took her mind a second to register the high levels of pain she was in. When she did, she moaned and tensed, willing it all away with an ease gained through years and years of practice.

After all, one did not just brush off a cruciatus curse from the Dark Lord and she prided herself in her high endurance to pain.

Finally, she was able to gather enough strength to lift her head from the sullied pillow and look around. What she saw made her gasp in surprise and sit up suddenly, sending spikes of pain down her back.

Lying on the floor before her was Harry, covered in his own vomit. He was deathly pale and trembled slightly, the tremors making his limbs jerk erratically.

Getting up slowly she padded over to him and poked him with the tip of her foot, looking quite worried.

"Harry?"

He moaned in response and turned over, his eyes fluttering open. Once he woke, he focused on her and smiled. It was a smile of pure relief such as she had never seen on his face before, and despite his current condition it warmed the heart she didn't even know she had anymore.

He jumped up and hugged her tightly against his chest, patting her down to check for wounds.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be up! Do you have any wounds left?"

She let him manhandle her for a few more moments before losing patience and shoving him away from her. She cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, striking an imposing pose.

"I don't need you smothering me Potter, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, despite what you may think."

"Look Bella..About the fight..I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to fight..not after.." He bit his lip and looked away, the images of her burned and battered body flashing in front of his eyes in a horrible sequence.

Her stern expression softened somewhat and she nodded, sitting back down on the edge of the bed and wrinkling her nose.

"Next time you feel the urge to become sentimental, at least have the decency of washing. You're covered in your own vomit."

He smiled and nodded, heading for the bathroom, pushing away his worries about her condition, now that she was awake she could care for herself.

All was normal once again.

She groped around on the bed covers until she found her wand and swished it around in a complex pattern, returning her robes and body to their usual pristine state. She summoned a mirror and smiled cheekily at him as he entered the lavatory, glaring at her resentfully. He had long ago learned that asking for magical help by means of household spells was useless, she took to much pleasure in annoying him.

All was normal once again.

Honestly, she couldn't deny that having someone care so obviously for her was somewhat pleasing, if disturbing. It was strange to have a being of such evil as him, filled with hate and vindictiveness, worry about her. She wasn't sure what had brought such a turnabout though. She would have to ask him how long she had been out when he returned.

She looked up into the mirror and froze, losing her focus and letting it crash to the floor. Her fingers shot up to feel the pale and horrid scars covering her neck. She was scarred. She was ugly. With a shriek of frustration she blew up Harry's desk, sending paper flying everywhere.

She was scarred? It took her a few moments to let that information sink, but when it did she felt a flash of fury and her blood boiled. She had never been the most considerate of women when it came to her appearance, but scars? And all over her neck too. She cringed and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the tender skin softly.

After a few moments of brooding, she decided to conceal it with a simple glamour charm, no one would be the wiser. When Harry came back out he saw her sitting there and walked over, his waist wrapped in a towel.

She gave him an appraising look and cocked an eyebrow. They hadn't done anything for a week, perhaps…

"What happened to your scar?" He said suddenly.

Well that was a mood breaker.

"I glamoured it." She snapped, irritated and loosing any arousal she had.

"You shouldn't you know."

She turned on him and blasted him with her most vicious glare. "I don't need a reminder of my failure everyday when I look in the mirror, Potter. And I certainly don't want to see an ugly scar." He really knew how to turn her off, and on she said to herself as an afterthought, though he certainly wasn't doing a good job of it right now.

She flinched when she felt his surprisingly tender hand on her neck and looked up in confusion. Whenever they had sex -for making love would be an inadequate term for her- it was full of lust filled touches and needy groping, but this was different. It was tender and caring..Almost pleasant. It was a touch she hadn't felt since she was a small child and it brought shivers down her spine and a warm feeling in her chest.

"I knew this woman, a long time ago who resembled you a lot. She was fierce in battle and stubborn as a mule. She was a great warrior and fought in many battles."

He took a deep breath and let his hand drop from her throat. She grumbled in dismay as the pleasant sensation slipped away.

"She received many wounds in her life, and most left marks. However she bore them all with pride, every single one. Regardless of the way she got them she felt that they showed her ability to persevere and never give up. She did not hide them and sometimes went as far as to show much more skin than was appropriate to expose them. You should know that scars are not something to be ashamed of, Bella."

He gave her an embarrassed smile and started to get up, feeling ridiculous for being so soft with her. He knew she looked down on it and was probably thinking up an especially vicious insult right now.

So one could imagine his surprise when her small hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. He felt her warm lips pressed softly against his cheek and froze. He was quick to relax though for tenderness was a rare treasure when it came to Bellatrix and he did not want to squander it.

"I never thought I would thank _you_, of all people, for telling me idiotic stories..but..Thank you. I don't believe the tale, but as they say, it's the effort that counts."

He was becoming aware of her warm flesh moulded firmly against his arm and shivered. She gave him a sultry smile and crawled even closer, like a lioness and her prey. Within moments she had him beneath her and held him in place firmly. She was in control always.

That night, both were immensely grateful for the privacy wards around their room or they might have been answering many an awkward question in the morning.

The rising sun found them in a tangled heap of blankets pillows and flesh, sharing their mutual warmth as they basked in the comfortable afterglow of a good nights sleep. Bella broke the peace first.

"How did you heal me?"

The arms around her pale waist tightened slightly and she felt him breath in sharply. It wasn't much but it was enough, something wasn't right.

It probably hadn't been a very pleasant for him. Of course it hadn't, if the state he was in when she awoke the day before was anything to go by.

"I gave you a bit of my vitality."

Her eyes widened while she quickly turned towards him, her lips slightly parted. He smiled when he saw the scar on her neck. She hadn't hidden it.

"Y-You did that for me?" She had stuttered. He was mildly surprised, Bellatrix Black never stuttered.

"Well, yes. Your wounds were...grievous. I couldn't let you die."

A strange look crossed her face, a look he couldn't decipher. It was a mix of sadness and happiness, of annoyance and affection. It was quite cute. The silence stretched on long enough for it to become awkward. Just as Harry opened his mouth, Bella kissed him. It was on the lips this time, a kiss that was once again uncharacteristically soft. Nobody had ever cared for her in such a way before...

Her eyes were shining a little brighter than usual when he looked into them. They broke apart and she instantly rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He didn't move his mouth slightly agape and his usual self assuredness gone, replaced by a dazed, star struck look.

_Women were confusing._

* * *

The Great Hall was already full of students by the time the unusual couple made it out of their room. The instant they stepped in, most of the older students turned towards them with knowing looks and small smirks. Despite their brutal classes and aloof behavior most of the students thought they were good at what they did. They had learned the worth of hard work last year, and some had paid the ultimate price for their laziness.

Harry quickly made his way to the staff table, ignoring the students and Bellatrix, who was winking and smirking at the envious looking boys. Oh how she loved to play with their simple minds.

Paying no heed to the irritated looks from the Staff table they sat down and piled eggs and bacon on their plates. Their late night exercise was demanding, especially for Harry. Bellatrix was an...energetic partner. He smirked at the thought and resolved to never argue with her again -As if- if it got him that every night.

Next to him, Bella was watching the Astronomy teacher carefully. Ever since they had walked in a few minutes earlier, the woman had been staring at them both intently with a knowing look in her eyes. It was worrying Bellatrix. She was just about to come to a decision and think up a plan to take out the unfortunate professor when Dumbledore turned towards her.

"My dear Venus." Bellatrix held back a growl, betraying her irritation by nothing but a small twitch of the eye. "May I ask as to where you and your Husband have been?"

"That's-"

"They were with me, Headmaster." Interjected Professor Sinistra smoothly. "And we were going to return to my office after lunch, weren't we?" She gave both Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers pointed looks and they slowly nodded, wondering what the quiet and mysterious woman was planning.

With a curious look Dumbledore nodded and turned back to McGonagall, with whom he was having a quiet conversation. Their relationship seemed to be fixed, he would not pry into it further, for now. Two sets of eyes stayed fixed on the three teachers. One was purest black and was full of suspicion while the other was brown intelligent and curious. Hermione had heard every word and was trying to figure out why Professor Sinistra had lied. She had seen her alone that morning as she left her office.

Hermione Granger never let a mystery stay unsolved, and she would find out what those three teachers were hiding. Yes she would.

Not long after, Harry Bella and Sinistra got up and left the Great Hall, threading their way through the crowds towards the north tower, were the Astronomy teachers quarters were. They did not speak one word along the way though every one of them was building up escape and attack plans.

Finally they reached a statue of Erebus, the Primordial god of darkness. With a muttered word the stone giant stepped aside, revealing a dark room illuminated by the occasional white torch. The walls were covered in moving planets and every piece of furniture was painted black. It reeked of magic and power, instantly both Harry and Bella tensed.

They both turned on Sinistra in unison, hand and wand raised threateningly. They were more than surprised when they saw her kneeling on the ground, black dress pooled around her like a stormy sea, her head bowed towards Harry.

"The King of bones...It is you."

* * *

Exmouth, England

* * *

The seagulls were screaming hungrily and the tide was high when the hooded man stepped off the small fishing boat onto the docks of Exmouth. With a strange one handed salute which the sailor returned, he was off, lugging a large trunk behind him.

A sneer appeared on his lips when he thought of the heathen scum who shirked hard work with their ungodly magic. How it riled him to think of those weak beings.

He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of sailors, prostitutes and sinister men in suits. He was used to such environments, to him it felt like home. Remembering his orders he took out a brand new phone and flipped it open, revealing strange wards inscribed along the screen.

He tapped a few numbers into the keypad and lifted it to his ear. He heard a voice from the other end utter two words and nodded to himself, tossing the phone into the water. It was unwise to leave traces, was it not?

Soon after he found himself in front of a dilapidated and worn hotel. A small sigh escaped his lips. He had enjoyed the luxury provided by the Order in his last mission. Of course, he couldn't always be trying to infiltrate the inner circle of scandalously rich Dark Lords. Stepping up to the reception he showed his ring to the woman, who nodded sharply and led him up the stairs. He admired the way her tight leather dress hugged her curves as he followed behind her up the stairs and to his room.

She gave him a defeated look when they reached it, and he nodded, taking her arm and pulling her inside.

Ah, how he enjoyed the little bonuses of his job.

Hours later the same woman left the room, her shirt ruffled and her mascara stained with tear tracks. Why had she ever let the Order tempt her into joining…

"Get me a train to Scotland."

"Yes, Scourge, where exactly?"

"As near to the Magic school as possible."

"Meeting with Wizards?" Said a disdainful voice on the other end.

"You know the Rules of Balance."

Van Helsing smiled. The hunt was on.

* * *

Bella looked at Harry out of the corner of her eyes and saw him stiffen and pale, well, lose the little color he usually had. Which wasn't much now that she thought of it. His hands clenched into fists and his jaw clenched as he stepped forward, treading on the prostrated teachers dress hem uncaringly.

"Where did you find that name?" He hissed.

"There are still those loyal to the old blood." She whispered in a voice full of awe and reverence.

"The Worshippers died out a century ago." He lifted his hand up and conjured a ball of sickly yellow gas, low powered plague magic.

A bead of sweat slid down Sinistra's face and caught on the tip of her nose, but she dared not move in the presence of the legend.

"They reformed, little after you disappeared my King. We name ourselves the Pestilence."

Bella stepped forward and crossed her arms, nudging Harry with the tip of her foot.

"What is all this about?" She said in a tone that brooked no discussion.

Harry passed a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly, stepping away from the cowering woman and signaling for her to rise. He walked over to the ornate couch and sat down, patting the place next to him. Bella ignored him and draped herself across his lap, her elbow jabbing painfully into his guy. He ignored it and made sure his face didn't betray his discomfort. He knew her games by then, and rarely fell for them.

"The King of Bones is...a moniker I was given a long time ago for a deed I did. I...hoped to speak to you about it later, but the decision has been taken out of my hands." Sinistra flinched at the sharp look Harry gave her and looked away quickly, practically whimpering. She did not even consider her own dignity at that moment. She had heard the legends of the King of Bones and did never, ever want to get in his way.

"I think showing you will explain it better than anything else." He said slowly, as if weighing every word.

With a huge grin, Bellatrix nodded and hopped up, gripping the hem of the opposite sleeve excitedly. "Well? Well? Hurry up! Are we going?"

He took a few careful steps away from her and shook his head. He quickly jumped to the side and narrowly missed a harmless but very uncomfortable shrinking hex to the crotch.

"We'll go! We'll go! I just need to prepare a Portkey and some other...things." He said quickly, to avoid her expected tantrum.

She pouted but nodded, crossing her arms in a cute way. Or as cute as she could be.

"My King!" Sinistra stepped forward and bowed deeply. "The leader of the Pestilence would like to invite you to meet with him when it would be possible." a flash of distaste crossed her face as she said in a low voice. "He wishes to speak with you. In the meantime, I am to be put at your service."

Harry nodded and smirked evilly. He had not even needed to convince anyone to join him and Bella. They had done it of their own free will. How marvelous. His fixed his burning eyes on her and watched her tremble, laughing silently in his head.

"I will remember that. Tell him I shall come when I have the time."

With that, the couple left the rooms and disappeared down the hall, an animated Bella chattering away at Harry, who was smiling indulgently. Her childlike outbursts were getting rarer, but they were always amusing. Sinistra collapsed into her sofa and heaved a huge sigh of relief, wiping her forehead clean of sweat. She had never been so scared in her life.

* * *

"And that is why Dark Wizards use the Plaga Monstruosum curse for torture. Well, aren't you taking notes?"

As Harry walked into the chilly room, every face turned towards him and he noticed with amusement that most of them were pale-faced and looked sick. If the ferret corpse on the table was anything to go by, Bellatrix had had another dark magic demonstration.

Holding back a smile he walked up to her desk, ignoring her sharp glare or the whispers behind his back.

"Class is over!" He hollered. Not believing their luck, the group scrambled out of the room, desperate to rid themselves of the horrible smell and sight of rot and disease. The door had hardly closed that Harry got a mighty slap to the cheek and reeled back, wincing.

He had forgotten about that little detail. Bellatrix didn't like it when others took control of her class. Just as she was about to slap him again, a diminutive sixth year Hufflepuff rushed back in and grabbed his quill, blushing deeply and doing his best to ignore what he had seen.

They seemed like such a loving couple on the outside!

Her second slap died an early death when Harry grabbed her wrist and rolled his eyes, his other hand sliding around her waist and pulling her close. She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed, more for appearances than anything else. He had gained some more weight in the past weeks and his chest was starting to feel comfortably firm..

"There's not need to beat me, Bella. I just wanted to invite you on a date!"

"Why would we go on a date?" She said in honest confusion, staring at him.

"Because you're my fiancée?"

"An illusion for the poor fools who call themselves light." She waved her hand dismissively at him and turned to her papers, carefully stacking them up. Why would he want to go on a date with her anyway? She didn't understand these romantic minded people sometimes.

"Well, I also thought it would be nice to spend some time together again, just you and me."

She paused and the strange look he had seen three days earlier flashed across her face once more. Did he really just want to talk to her? What was his plan? What did he want?

"I..guess I could agree to that."

She felt his hands wrap around her waist, a dirty sock gripped in one of them. Her last thought was about how absurd it was for him to be carrying such a thing, before the specially charmed portkey pulled them through the wards and into a vortex of black and green flame.

When they landed, they stood on the top of a hill, surrounded by mist-wrapped rugged mountains and a jungle like flora far below. The wind blew incessantly, throwing Bella's thick curls into their more familiar disorder.

"Where are we?"

"Well, you seemed so eager to learn more about my past, I thought I might make it a special occasion. Our first date!" he grinned widely and leaned back against a boulder, masking his apprehension with years of practice. It wasn't enough to escape her.

"Why are you worried?"

He shifted and rose, looking off into the mist to the crest of a far off hill that stood above the weathers white cloak.

"You might not..ah...appreciate this."

His eyes stayed fixed on the other mount and after a few moments she followed his gaze towards it, raising an eyebrow in surprise as a white building appeared out of nowhere to occupy the previously flat land.

"Where are we?"

"China. Illegally, so you might not want to use magic. You never know if they can find you or not."

She stopped midway through the movement of a heating charm and pouted, pulling her robes tighter around her. She faked a shiver to allow Harry to gallantly offer her his cloak, but he ignored her play acting and grabbed her hand, spirit walking to the strange construction.

He turned to her and edged away warily, eyes flicking between here and their surroundings.

The whole place around the building, that was more grey and dirty yellow once you got closer, was covered in gravestones and old skeletons, lying half covered in dirt and leaves. It gave off an eery feeling. A feeling that she couldn't simply link to appearances. She had seen darker places, no, the building gave off an aura of death and horror. She was certain that had a light wizard ventured near this house of horrors, he or she would have been unable to stay long.

Then it hit her, the graves, the aura of death..

"This is your hideout!"

He nodded and smiled tightly.

"Why didn't we come here?"

"Look closer." He was brusque, and looked worried. What was wrong with him? Thought Bellatrix as she stepped closer to his secret base. Those walls were strange...They looked ridged and-

Bones.

The whole building was built entirely out of bones. Her jaw fell open as she quickly tried to calculate the number of humans bones that would be required for such a feat. Thousands, thousands of thousands. Harry, her Harry had done this?

She turned to see him cringing away from her, as if he worried some sort of violent reaction.

"I think I'm in love." She said dazedly. The power necessary to kill so many, to create the building and have it give off such an aura. It was beyond powerful...It made her light-headed to even think of the potential of such might. And here was the vessel, standing in front of her. Harry got more interesting every day. She shivered with delight. If the fact he actually cared hadn't been enough, now she could not hide from it. She was starting to like him.

Her jaw snapped shut when she realized what she said, but it was already too late. The words had slipped off her tongue in a moment of distraction. However Harry hardly seemed to realize the significance of what she had just said, and simply sighed in relief.

"So you aren't disgusted?"

She swooped down on him and pulled him into a searing kiss, her eyes burning with excitement. Her long nails dug into the skin of his neck, passing through the thing collar of his cloak with ease. He winced, but ignored the sudden sting, it wouldn't do to rain on her parade by showing any discomfort.

"Silly Potty, do you take me for one of Dumbles little followers?" She paused and ran a finger down his face, around his lips and down his chest, licking her lips slowly. "All this power…" She purred, edging even closer.

"Erm..Bella? Perhaps once we're done here?"

She shook her head sharply, clearing it and nodded, a faint tinge of color appearing on her cheeks. "Of course." She smiled at him and skipped over to the door, made of hundreds of skulls linked together by some arcane magic.

Harry stepped up to the massive gate and touched on golden-colored skull. It glowed briefly, then twin fires light in its eyes. The jaw moved slowly, opening inch by inch until it was almost dislocated, a grotesque parody of a screaming man.

"_Who...enters the Castle of Corpses..."_

"Castle of Corpses?" Murmured Bellatrix in disdain.

"Look..I didn't invent these names, all right?" Then turning back to the door, he stood up straight and forced his power into the following words.

"It's master and lord, the King of Bones."

The jaw slowly shut and with many a clicking sound, the door swung open, releasing a flurry of bats and a smell of rot. Bella gagged on it and lifted up the collar of her cloak over her nose, her eyes watering. The stench was overpowering and when Harry conjured a ball of fire, she quickly realized why.

Human skins covered every inch of the walls and ceilings they were even pinned to the ground with care. Said skins were slowly rotting, turning green and grey as mould gathered along the edges. Yet the center of each one kept its original cleanliness. Even the unfortunate victims body hair remained.

Perhaps the most gruesome of all were the dark symbols carved into the skins. They thrummed with power and while Bella could not name them, she could practically feel the repulsing effect they had.

She herself was almost overcome by it. Never in her life, even as a follower of the Dark Lord, had she felt such horror. She was starting to hesitate, her steps faltering the farther they went. Panic was overcoming her. Every empty eye socket stared at her accusingly, blaming her for their terrible fate. Every whisper of wind was a ghost approaching her, it's ethereal hands aching to wrap around her neck. She had stopped, and was trembling when she felt a warm arm around her shoulders.

She looked up with wide eyes and saw Harry, smiling easily at her, completely unaffected by the macabre wallpaper.

"Don't worry, it's meant to do that. I think.." He scratched his head and frowned deeply. "I think I designed wards of the sort to unnerve other Necromancers and envoys from Dark Families when they came here."

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. She shrugged his arm off, forcing herself to ignore the sudden cold that enveloped her.

"What are you getting here?"

"You will see, my lovely lady."

A smack echoed throughout the building.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

A few seconds later, they had reached the end of the room and stood before a huge throne. Screaming fanged skulls adorned the armrests, while a huge troll skull served as a footstool. Every eyehole had a ruby jammed into it and the whole throne gave off a powerful aura.

However, Harry paid no attention to it and walked over to the pedestal before it. On it were three rings. One with a grim depicted on it, another a rat and the last a skull. He reverently picked them up, moaning in pleasure as he slipped them on his fingers.

His whole body flared a maelström of black, green and yellow energy, shoving Bellatrix away, against the throne. She watched in shock as the tendrils of wild magic slowly faded away, slipping into him one by one.

He sat down with a gasp and she was by him in an instant, resting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Bella, starting to care about me?" He said in mock surprise. Much to his surprise, she didn't deny it.

"What just happened?" She said in a voice laced with worry.

He smiled lightly, but patted her shoulder reassuringly nonetheless.

"Don't worry, it was my magic assimilating. These rings allow me to channel the power of three of my magics."

He lifted his hand and showed the ring sporting a white skull.

"This one allows me to raise the dead."

"But what about Moody in Azkaban?"

"His body was possessed by a spirit, and he wasn't a skeleton or too degraded to walk. To control those bodies, I need this ring."

She nodded slowly, listening as intently as Hermione would while in class. Harry smirked, enjoying the sight of Bellatrix Black, arrogant and haughty, hanging off his every word.

"The second." He showed the one with the grim. "Is a bit more complicated..It allows me to control the Erebus, in a way."

"The Erebus?" She said with a scoff. "But it's just a legend."

"To wizards. To a skilled Necromancer, it is another plane of existence. It is the chaos before Hell, the place where souls are lost and thrown back as ghosts. The place Dementors come from. Without the ring I had little control over them. Now…Anyway, it allows me to use its power, mainly those of corruption and darkness. I'll show you one day."

She nodded again, her grin reaching from ear to ear as she practically jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes! Yes! _Yes_!"

He laughed and poked her in the ribs, earning himself a slap on the shoulder and a scandalized exclamation. But she did calm down.

"The last one." He showed her the one bearing a rat. "Is the Plague Ring." He blushed slightly and looked down, mumbling something indistinct.

"What did you say?"

"I said, my..erm..Ancestors might have caused a few epidemics in 1453 with it."

"Your family caused the Black Plague?" She yelled, her eyes widening in shock.

He nodded and had the decency to look embarrassed. Though the mask quickly fell away under the pressure of his amusement. He smiled. "I was told it was great fun to be there at the time."

"I'm sure." Huffed Bella. Many a good Pureblood family had died during that plague, yet she had always heard it was a natural disease. How many more secret did her frien- Partner have?

"Well...We best get going or we'll be missed at school." Harry stood up and walked over to her, taking out a second old sock from his breast pocket.

She nodded dumbly and looked around her one last time, wondering if she would ever see the Castle of Corpses again.

"We're getting to a pensieve as soon as we return." She demanded.

**A/N: I know the fluff scene might have been a bit cliché, but Azor honestly doesn't find the burn scar ugly, he's seen enough horrible things in his life that he is desensitized and it is just a mark of her resilience to him.**

**Also, before anyone says this was OOC, I don't really think it is for my Bella. One who isn't irretrievably insane. Just a little. She's been shown affection and sacrifice, all that for her and it touches something deep down in her, it makes her feel loved and wanted. She's probably never had that in her life. Don't worry though, she won't turn into a softy, it was just a rare emotional breakdown.**

**Next chapter, Memories!**

**In the meantime, you should go read Deprived from TheCrimsonLord. It's unfinished, but it's a lovely dark!Harry story.**

**or you could go check out Bitter Laughter, another pretty darned awesome dark!Harry fanfic.**

**Here's the answer I wrote to a reviewer (Shadowdude333) who was a bit confused about Harry's mental state and his reaction at the end of the chapter.**

**'Well, The best explanation I can come up with is that when he saw Bella so badly wounded, his more tender, kind, Harry-ish side took over and he started to panic because he couldn't think of a way to help her.**

**Then the more calm and calculating part of his mind took over, you could probably compare this to a soldier in a firefight who panics, then calms down when training takes over.**

**Azor isn't exactly gone, he's just part of Harry now, they're not Harry nor Azor, they're a new person. **

**Hope that helped!'**

**Oh, and to the guest who said this was a crossover with Van Helsing, it isn't! I don't know much about the guy anyway, I just liked the idea of having my version of him included in here since it seemed fitting. :)**

**Review please!**


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8:**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"For Morgana's sake Harry! It's been five days already and you promised we'd get a pensieve!"

"I didn't say anything! You were just screaming like a banshee about getting the damned thing!"

They were standing in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons into which Bella had dragged Harry just moments ago. They had returned from an escapade in search of any unknown secret passage they could use as an escape route if ever they were discovered when he had been unceremoniously shoved inside.

"Don't be a dimwit! You agreed by staying silent."

Harry rubbed his brow in exasperation. Her eyes were flashing with evil intent and a light tinge of red had reached her cheeks, giving her a wild and dangerous appearance.

"Look Bella-" He was about to launch into a grand monologue about pigheadedness when they heard a gasp behind the door.

Spinning around they rushed into the hallway, eyes darting around frantically. At the end of the hallway, a blond haired student was running for all she was worth, her breath coming in frantic gasps.

It wasn't fast enough.

A dark look crossed Harry's face and he clenched his fist. The ring depicting a grim glowed bright green and a ball of absolute darkness appeared in front of his hand. Without a second thought, he spun on himself and threw it after the panicking student.

It zipped through the air with a deadly hum and hit her back lightly, hooking onto the cloak.

Giving him an incredulous look, Bella raised her wand and opened her mouth. But the words died prematurely and her jaw fell open. The ball of darkness had grown tentacles that were now hovering around the poor teenage girl. She stopped when she saw them and opened her mouth to scream. She didn't even stand a chance.

The tainted tentacles slammed into her ears, nostrils and wide open mouth, sliding deep into her body like an insidious poison. Her horrible scream was muffled as her whole body jerked like a marionette without strings. She trembled so violently Bella thought she would surely break a bone, but it had hardly begun than it was already over.

The tentacles retreated and the girl fell to the floor, lifeless, her eyes full of horror and terror.

Both pseudo-teachers ran up to her, one with a cold smirk, the other an intrigued and wide eyed expression. They knelt down with perfect synchronization, two deadly components of a terrible ballet. Sparing a grin for each other, they turned her over and both their smiles faltered.

"Well..I didn't expect that."

"A pureblood too.." Said Bella unhappily, crossing her arms and pouting. She always got techy when a pureblood died by their hands.

"Oh get over it Bella, it's not like you haven't killed your share."

"My beloved cousin was a blood traitor, _dearest, _and if you make another comment about the pureblood ideology, I swear by Morgana you won't be sleeping in my bed for a month."

He flinched. Harsh. Smoothing out his irritation he gave her a brilliant smile and an ornate bow. "As milady wishes...Now about the corpse.."

"The Greengrasses will look for her."

"We'll have to make sure to hide any traces then."

"The Slytherins won't be happy."

"That's a given."

"Dumbledore will investigate."

"Stop being pessimistic, what is with you today, is it that time of the month or what?" Snapped Harry.

She gave him a pointed look and he blushed, nodding quickly and averting his gaze.

"Ah, yes...well..I'll deal with little Astoria here. I think I might even have a plan for getting a pensieve."

She stepped up closer to him and grabbed him roughly by the collar, pulling him into a heated kiss, her tongue flicking lightly against his lips. It lasted for quite a while and when they broke apart both were red faced and out of breath.

She pulled his head down to her level so they were eye to eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Get it in two days, and I might even forgive you for your astonishing lack of manners earlier." The suggestive wink that followed was all he needed, to know what she meant by 'forgive'.

"Worry not, Bella."

* * *

Dumbledore looked around the great hall with a smile on his lips. Here sat the future of the wizarding world, a bright, fresh future devoid of Tom and his cruel minions. Yes, he was beginning to think more and more about the next great adventure. Not long ago he had thought he was ready for it. Yet once again, a threat risen its ugly head. Death would have to wait.

To say that Dumbledore had been stunned when he understood what Harry had become was an understatement. He had been shocked, flabbergasted, horrified. He could not even begin to imagine why the Necromancer was still alive when he should have died years ago.

He should have listened to those extremists, the religious group from Rome. They had wanted him immediately executed. Another mistake to add to his repertoire, he thought sadly.

His fork clattered onto the plate and he pushed his half consumed eggs away, his appetite gone. How he regretted sending Harry to Azkaban now. He should have reasoned with him. He had been so convinced it was the best choice, for the greater good. He had only spawned a threat even worse the previous one.

Dumbledore felt utterly depressed, the buzz of conversation fading away into the background as he stared moodily forward, trying to fathom a worst start to the day.

Of course, fate provided that with the Daily Prophet.

The gasps of shock and abrupt ending to many conversations pulled Dumbledore out of his brooding. He picked up his own newspaper and slumped even further into the chair at the sight of the big black headlines.

"**Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary, Murdered!"**

Not Harry again, it couldn't be. He had entertained a faint hope that Harry was locked somewhere deep in his psyche, possessed by the evil mans spirit. Yet his hopes were now shattered, for why would the Necromancer go after her? As twisted as she might be he held no quarrel with that witch, she was born after his entry in Azkaban.

Only Harry would bear any hate against her. Dumbledore felt closer to tears than he had for years. What had he done? He had taken a boy torn apart by loss, and hurt him even more.

_What had he done?_

Despair wrapped itself around him like a familiar cloak, a cloak he had worn for many years, hidden deep under layers of false joy and kindness. It hit him like a sledgehammer. They had lost many terribly powerful wizards when the Necromancer last fell...Would they succeed in subduing again? How many would die to stop his own creation?

At the nearby Gryffindor table, a group of seventh year students were reading the newspaper with horrified looks on their faces. Hermione held her hands in front of her mouth, muffling the sobs that threatened to escape her. Ron looked pale the further he read, and turned a sickly shade of green at the end.

They all looked at each other. No words were traded but the message was clear. _What happened to their Harry? _

"**Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary, Murdered!"**

_By Penelope Clearwater_

_Dolores Umbridge, while shrouded in mystery and toting a nasty reputation was said to be a hard worker when the times called for it. (Though few will mourn her death.) For yes, it was her body that was found in her summer residence but a day ago._

_Yours truly was present at the scene shortly after her maid discovered the corpse and saw the original crime scene. Pinned like a bug in a glass case, the Undersecretary was stuck to a cross, crucified most gruesomely in her own entrance hall._

_But that is not all! No, for she showed signs of extreme torture all over her body, ranging from overexposure to the cruciatus curse to dozens of broken bones._

_Perhaps most terrifying of all is that the medi-analysts are unable to ascertain the cause of death. Resembling the Avada Kedavra effect, they say they have never seen such a case before._

_To turn this horrifying crime even worse, the Medi-Wizards positively identified traces of blood near the debris of an explosion (Assumed to be a ward malfunction) as that of Bellatrix Black, known associate of Harry Potter, the boy-who-murdered._

_Have we killed one Dark Lord, only to replace him by another? How many more will die before the Ministry is able to stop this new twin-threat? The Daily Prophet will make it your duty to keep your informed, even if the ministry fails to._

* * *

Bellatrix was doing one of the most boring things in the wizarding world. Correcting essays. If she had the possibility, she would already have crucio'd a dozen muggles, but as it was she had to reign in her frustration and contented herself with moaning in frustration.

Her eyes roved over the spidery writing of a fifth year again, marveling as his stupidity. It was a well known fact that the Patronus Charm didn't pull it's source from anger. Where did he even get that information? Her quill snapped in her fingers and she was seriously contemplating leaving the ground and hunting some mudbloods down when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

She leaned back into his grasp for a moment, enjoying the tickle of his lips as they breezed up her neck to her ear.

"Shh now...Relaax.."

"Mm..I need to do this for tomorrow." She said, her lip sticking out in a pronounced pout.

"Even if I said that Dumbledore was out of the school for two days, and he has a pensieve?"

She was out of her chair before he could even move his arms away, the essays scattering everywhere, some even finding their way into the glowing embers in the hearth, incinerating the unfortunate students hours of sweat and toil in moments.

Bellatrix dragged Harry out of their rooms and rushed through Hogwarts, a huge grin on her face.

She was finally going to find out more about her mysterious lover and friend. She had seen enough of him to know he was sure to have a very dark and interesting story. Of course, chances were she would enjoy the whole thing immensely.

When they reached the headmasters corridor, Harry pulled her into a small room and closed his eyes, focusing for a moment before exploding into a ball of black fire. They landed in his office and Harry gasped in pain, clutching his stomach and keeling over.

His companion quickly transfigured the ex headmasters and headmistress portraits into planks of wood and kneeled by him, her hands brushing against his shoulder lightly as she hovered around him like a worried mother.

"M'fine Bella.."

"Yes well, you never know. I don't want those memories damaged." She huffed.

It had become a recurring joke between them for her to deny any affection she held for him by finding any and all excuses, ranging from ludicrous to logical. It relieved Bellatrix that Harry was not against such a thing. She loved spending time with him and making love to him at every chance she got, but to say she was ready for a serious relationship for the first time in her life would be a lie. She wasn't even sure she was looking for that. Though she doubted it more as every day went by.

"Finally…" She breathed, eyeing the pensieve hungrily as Harry set it on Dumbledore's desk. She slunk up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder, missing the rather tense look on his face. Her hands massaged his solid stomach slowly and he closed his eyes, savoring her touch. "I get to find out a bit more about my mystery man hidden in this glorious body…"

He nodded once and patted her wand with one finger, focusing on his memories and closed his eyes, visualizing everything he thought would be relevant. He trusted Bella more than anyone, if somebody had to bear his secrets, she would be his choice.

Lifting her wand she prodded his brow and pulled out a silvery string from it, eliciting a shiver of revulsion from him. He still hated feeling magic used on him, despite having entered the body of a wizard.

Bella dropped the memories into the pool of silvery liquid after making sure to charm them for self destruct in a few hours.

"Well...Here goes nothing." He muttered, grabbing her hand and plunging in, disappearing into a swirling abyss of shadow.

Soon nothing was heard in the headmasters office apart from a few clicks from his bizarre instruments.

Bellatrix stood next to Harry in the darkness, her eyes wide as she panted in excitement. She loved discovering and holding secrets! Though she wasn't very good at it.

Harry was stock still and looked uneasy to her. She was about to wrap her arms around him tightly when there was a swirl of color and they stood in a richly decorated wooden room with an ancient looking hearth and old-fashioned tapestries on the wall.

In the middle of the room stood a stocky man with sharp features and burning green eyes. He had a mop of dark hair and bore a sadistic grin on his face. Azor looked rather dashing, thought Bella.

_Lezur towered over Azor, his arms crossed over his barrel-like chest. 'So you see Azor, all ye' need to do is focus, focus hard and it'll work.' Bella turned in surprise and eyed the small being standing before her critically. He looked well fed but thin, almost fragile with cute features she might have found adorable if she didn't hate children so. _

'_I even got ye' a test subject boy, you better not disappoint me.'_

_He snapped his fingers and a stunning woman was thrown into the room by a burly man who instantly left once his duty was done. For a moment Bella thought she was looking into a mirror, for the resemblance between the two of them was striking. Though this memory lady had larger curves, thought Bella jealously. She turned towards Harry, intending to ask him a question but stopped when she saw his face. It was locked in an ice cold mask, hiding everything from her, which was quite an achievement._

_The next words made her blood run cold. 'M-Mother?' Said Azor hesitantly, his eyes darting between Lezur and his mother._

'_Husband! What is the meaning of this?' She snapped, her violet eyes flashing in anger. She lifted a rich fur cloak from her shoulders and tossed it to the side, rubbing a bruise on her arm. It was shaped like a hand, and it wasn't very hard to guess where it came from._

_Lezur smiled maniacally, his eyes starting to glow the sickly color Bella knew so well._

'_You're gonna use yer powers on Lativa, Azor, or I will.'_

'_I-I can't!' Cried the five year old, his eyes huge. His mother seemed to realize what was happening and paled dramatically. She hurried over to her son's side and slipped her arms around his shoulder, glaring daggers at her husband._

'_Are you mad, Lezur?' She yelled._

'_Shut up!' He turned to Azor. 'Do it or I'll do it meself! A necromancer shouldn't feel love, it needs to be cut at the root.'_

_Azor looked up at Lativa with teary eyes, his whole body trembling as he grabbed her silky dress in his hands, pressing himself against her, savoring her warmth and smell._

'_Mother..?'_

_She kneeled down next to him and gazed into his beautiful eyes with her sad ones. She trailed a pale, delicate finger down his cheek and nodded slowly, kissing his brow and whispering. 'Do it, my love. I will not have my life taken by him.'_

_With tears running down his cheeks, Azor clenched his eyes shut and touched her forehead. _

'_Mother...' He whispered, the desperate plea of a child lost in a world he did not yet understand. She pressed herself firmly against him. _

'_Do it..'_

The memory faded away from view and Bella turned to Harry. Had it been any other person she would not have cared. Hell, she had done worse things before. But this was _her _Harry, her lover and it brought tears to her eyes to think of the pain he had gone through.

Yet he had hardly moved during the whole scene, his eyes fixed ahead of him emptily. He was forcing down the roiling well of emotions into the deepest abyss of his mind, trying to restrain himself from lashing out against the one person he cared for in fury. It had been years, decades since he had thought about his childhood, he had locked up the torn mindscape he called his early life far out of conscious reach. He wasn't going to let it all out now.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand slip into his. He snapped out of his meditation and smiled weakly at her, squeezing her fingers lightly as the memory shifted once more…

'_Make sure to keep the subject alive, it is imperative to study the inner workings of the human body.' The crazed looking man with red rimmed eyes and greasy skin stared down at the table grinning. His eyes would occasionally flick to the man standing next to him with a sharp scalpel in his hands. In stark contrast to his companion the adolescent was tastefully dressed and studious looking. _

_The teenager nodded shortly and stepped up to the table, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim room like two hellish lamps. He knelt down and checked the straps that kept their struggling experiment on the table. _

'_Please...' whimpered the horrified man, his limbs straining against his bonds. _

'_That's what they all say..' The scalpel dug into his abdomen and a terrible shriek echoed throughout the room._

Bella couldn't help but giggle this time. It was so deliciously cruel! She would never have thought of such torture methods. She was just about to compliment Azor on his creativity when there were plunged into another memory.

_Azor cackled madly as peasants fled away from him, screaming in fear. His eyes were alight with his power and his hands glowed with spirit fire as he reveled in the terror of his victims. Like one of the four riders of Revelations, he rained down horrors on the unfortunate inhabitants, raising dozens of zombies to rip the hapless defenders apart._

_Beneath him burned a village. Had it been day, and had Azor never cursed the hamlet with his visit, it might have been described as pretty and picturesque. Unfortunately it was now crumbling against the relentless assault of the undead and their masters wrath._

_Another ball of flame flew from the Necromancers hand and exploded against a house, sending droplets of liquid fire throughout the vicinity, hitting a woman who had just seen her daughter run inside the doomed home. She fell to the ground with a heartbreaking cry of despair, her sobs shaking her body with their intensity._

_A cold laugh echoed throughout the nearly empty village and she looked up hopefully. Before her stood a nightmare cloaked in black with glowing green eyes. Outlined by the fires he had set, he was truly a terrifying apparition._

'_My daughter..' She moaned pathetically, scrabbling at the hem of his cloak. Azor smiled and patted her head gently, ignoring her flinch._

'_You'll see her in a moment dear.' He murmured._

_She gave him a watery smile of gratitude just as she felt invisible hands lift her and toss her into the burning building. Her scream ended abruptly as the flames incinerated her, ripping soul from flesh._

_Cackling madly Azor walked away from the village, filled on the toughest men's vitality. _

'_Ah..Music to my ears..' He said in a sing-song voice as the pillars supporting the churches roof finally crumbled, taking the last survivors with them._

Bella turned towards Harry in shock. She knew he was a cruel man deep down, who cared little for anyone -You didn't become a Necromancer without such attributes- but never had she seen him act like the man in the memory. He was always so carefree and upbeat.

She thought back to their escape from Azkaban and began to look at it from a new angle. The way his eyes gleamed when he killed twenty aurors with the magical disease, the way he smiled when the dementors fell upon the guards. Perhaps he and she really weren't that different in the end.

"Pay attention to this memory, dearest. It will probably enlighten you as to why I was in Azkaban for all those years."

She nodded eagerly, clutching his arm in her vice like grip.

_The scene shifted to an equally horrific tableau as the last one. Crows screamed in the air above them while the cries of the dying echoed below. Already the various carrion birds were descending upon the blood soaked field, eager to fill their gullets with the flesh of the dead and those soon to be claimed by the reaper._

_All but a few of the bodies were still, covered in horrific wounds, their eyes empty, their bodies rigid. The remnants of one of the worst battles of the century. It had been a long and terrible war, but no other skirmish had taken such a heavy toll on each side. Grindelwald had fallen, but at what price?_

_Suddenly, a man emerged out of the rising morning mist. He was cloaked in shadows and darkness, last traces of a horror filled night loath to leave the world in the clutches of the sun. His body gave off a malevolent aura that reeked of death and corrupt power._

_Slowly, he made his way across the field, stopping occasionally to kneel next to a dying man and rest a hand on his brow. A priest or peace giver perhaps? That was the question the young man asked himself as he shadowed the mysterious man. This stranger had power. Tom Riddle loved power._

_Approaching the first man that was touched, his perspective of the cloaked individual changed completely. That was no priest. Before him lay a withered corpse that looked to have been dead for hundreds of years. The skin was taught and the eyes were gone, withered up and dried. _

_Necromancer._

_The creatures of nightmares for those who followed the light, they lurked in the shadows, striking fast and disappearing before anyone could react. It made sense why one would be here. They basked in the aftermath of battles, it was a natural feeding ground for those who lived off the life force of human beings._

_Like a wraith the Necromancer flitted across the field, finishing off those who still lived._

_Azor was drunk with power. He had enjoyed the great war more than anything else since the first non magical world war. Twenty years was too long of a wait in between wars. He resolved to instigate more conflict throughout the world, it wouldn't do to have peace after this._

_He heard someone clearing their throat behind him and rose slowly. The spirits had told him of his stalker but he had ignored him while he focused on his meal. Well, if he was willingly offering himself to a necromancer…_

'_Lord Necromancer?'_

_Azor turned around, surprise flitting across his face. He wasn't a worshipper, he would have felt it. Besides, that voice was too arrogant and calculating, perhaps an upstart Dark Lord? He had met many of them over the years when they came to ask for his help in whatever frivolous cause they supported._

'_What?' He said in an almost unearthly voice. Absorbing so much vitality always had some secondary effect._

'_My name is Lord Voldemort, Have you-' He was interrupted by a cold harsh bout of laughter from inside Azor's cloak._

'_Another self-proclaimed Dark Lord, aspiring for greatness?' He leaned in closer to Tom Riddle until even he started to feel nervous at the persistent pressure the Necromancers aura put on his occlumency shields. _

'_Do not be so presumptuous as to think I would join you. Countless men like you have come to me, begging for my help. They all leave empty handed.'_

_Voldemort stiffened in anger and clenched his fists, a growl escaped his lips as he fought for control over his roiling emotions. No one spoke to him with that tone of voice._

'_Don't speak to me like that!' His cheeks flushed slightly as he realized the petulant tone of voice he had used, but he didn't back down an inch. Despite his Slytherin ancestry, no one could call Tom Riddle a coward. _

_His wand slipped from its holster to his hand silently. In his search for the darkest of magics, he had fallen upon a few excerpts from a Necromancers journals. He knew their weakness._

_As fast as Voldemort was, Azor was faster. With a strange wailing noise and a violent shove, Azor tossed the would-be threat across the battlefield and laughed again, shaking his head in amusement. He didn't want to kill that man -he was sure to cause some deliciously deadly battles- but some pain never hurt anyone. Well...It did. He quickly stifled a chuckle._

_Riddle groaned and lifted his wand into the air. He had broken a few bones, he was sure of it. But that didn't mean he would let that scum escape. No one attacked Lord Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. A vicious smirk spread over his face._

'_Ursa adere!'_

_The mark of Grindelwald shot up into the air with a roaring sound that spread across the field, a terrifying reminder of the great evil that had just been defeated. The burning bear stood proudly in the sky, right above Azor._

_The Necromancer cursed and looked around himself quickly. There were so many more to feed from! He would deal with the wizards that were sure to come, then finish his meal. You didn't get such a feast every day._

_He heard the characteristic sounds of apparation all around him and called the thousands of souls lingering around the fields to his heel, forcing them into obedience with his iron will. His eyes shone with sickly green light as tendrils of mist gathered around his feet, slowly turning the same color as his eyes._

_He lowered his head, concealing all but those two hellish orbs in shadow. _

'_Drop your wand and get on the ground!' Bellowed a bear sized man with a huge brown beard. He and the five men next to him wore some sort of emblem on their shoulder, it was easy for Azor to deduce that they were commanders of the army._

_All that show for me...He thought, a wide grin crossing his face. _

'_I...Have no wand my dear man.'_

'_You cast the Ursa Adere. Do not fool with us or we will use deadly force.' This time it was an auburn bearded man with half-moon glasses and a sad look in his clear blue eyes._

'_Rrrr...Enough of this!' Roared a thin, pale man. He lifted his wand and shot a stream of black fire at Azor, who just laughed. All five men and their soldiers went silent for a moment as time seemed to slow down and the flames approached the Necromancer. Moments before impact he literally snatched the hungry tendrils of fire from the air, gathering it all into his hand where it flowed around like water._

'_My turn..' He said, laughing again. He could be so corny sometimes...But ah well, it was all good fun._

_He stood up straight and released his aura from within its restraints. A shadow passed over the field as it shot out from him like a tornado, ripping conscious thought from his opponents for a second. Many of the weaker minded fell to their knees, screaming in fear, fear of death._

_He was cackling madly now, the sound rising to a crescendo above all the screaming. Some even began to apparate away and the rest followed after, in a mad rush. Soon only Azor and the five commanders were left._

'_You fools...Did you forget your bedtime stories?' He said in an arrogant voice, cracking one finger after the other._

'_Necromancer...' Breathed the blue-eyed one. They all paled slightly and tensed. The commanders of the light were too righteous to even consider leaving this Necromancer to walk free. _

'_Correct.' Was their only answer as three corpses exploded into action and grabbed a stunning woman before anybody could react. She fell to the ground with a horrible shriek as the monsters tore into her hungrily, ripping flesh from bone with a brutality few could imagine. Her cries died only after one of the monsters finally turned his attention to her neck._

_Turning away from the grisly scene, the four others looked at him in disgust while he patiently waited for them to counter. He did not have to wait long._

_Hexes and curses flew across the field towards him as the corpses around them were incinerated. Smart. He blocked their spells without effort, all the while getting closer and closer to them. He was so close that he could see the sweat on the brow of the pale who had tried to burn him earlier. His face was pulled into a snarl as he cast some of the darkest spells in existence, but each one splashed against the spirit shield without leaving a mark._

_Then, with speed unbeknownst to man he darted forward and grabbed his victim by the throat. He held him between himself and his enemies and opened his shields for a fraction of a second. Long enough for a cutting curse to sail through and slice the unfortunate mans head from his shoulders. Grabbing his greasy locks of hair Azor lifted it off the body and grinned._

'_Not feeling so inclined to kill me now, are you mate?' He whispered as he tossed the head towards the last three._

_He spun around and unleashed a torrent of green flames from his hands, surrounding them in a wall of pale green death._

_Drunk with power and full of his oversized self-esteem he turned his back on them and hummed idly, willing the walls closer and closer. He would enjoy feasting on the life force of these powerful wizards. Perhaps the ritual of absorption would be in order..._

_A pale grey beam shot past his shoulder and he was brutally brought back to the world with one horrific thought. Soul Magic. He spun around and lifted his hands, summoning the might of Erebus to finish them off with one blow._

_He wasn't fast enough._

_Another beam slammed into his chest and he fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. His power source was being forcefully shredded apart by the mighty curse. The wall of flame flicked and disappeared and it was all he could do to summon the strength to will his rings away before he succumbed to the excruciatingly painful process._

That memory faded away while the pensieve ejected Harry and Bella from it forcefully. They stood up with deep gasps. Bellatrix immediately turned towards Harry, pouting cutely, her arms crossed under her breasts like a child.

"Is that all?"

"I didn't want to relive the rest." He said with a small grimace.

She instantly switched from annoyed to caring in a way only the mentally unbalanced could. She shoved him into a chair and climbed onto his lap, her fingers trailing down his cheek gently.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine."

He smiled slightly, half exasperated, half amused that he had pierced the formidable Bella's armor. He rested his hands on her hips and squeezed gently, he would never admit it to anyone but the memories had shaken him up badly and he didn't want anything than to curl up and forget about everything for a few blessed hours.

Bella rested her head against his shoulder, her thick mass of curls obscuring his view and tickling his nose. He snorted with laughter and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. To his surprise, she reciprocated warmly, her lips depositing a trail of small kisses up his neck, making him shiver in delight. After a while she pulled up. She was beginning to enjoy these small moments of tenderness with him, but enough was enough.

"Soo…" She drawled, her fingers sliding up his chest slowly. "About that message we planned to leave for Dumbledore?"

He grumbled and nodded, gently tipping her off his lap and pulling out a small vial from his pocket. Inside was an indistinct shape wrapped in black cloth. He tossed it to Bella who caught it deftly and tapped her wand against the glass. It dissolved into thin air and allowed her to pick up the little figure inside. Another tap of her wand and it grew to its normal size.

Lying before them was the pale corpse of Astoria Greengrass.

She would have looked peaceful were it not for the tear marks around her lips, ears and her missing eyes, consequences of her meeting with Erebus magic. Bella knelt and began fussing over her, arranging her cloak and limbs to give Dumbledore a most disturbing view when he entered his office. Finally an impatient cough pulled her away from her ministrations and she rose, bouncing over to Harry's side.

She winked and pecked his lips, looking down at Astoria like a proud mother would a child.

"Oh isn't she cute like that?"

"Your cute doesn't match what most people think." Harry answered dryly.

"A tragedy." Came the sarcastic response.

They spent a few minutes admiring their handiwork, each in the others arms in a rare moment of calm. Harry smiled, since they had come to Hogwarts the time they could spend in their own company was becoming limited, especially if they wanted to speak without fear of being overheard. Hogwarts had eyes and ears everywhere.

It was ironic that one of those moments was shared in the personal living area of their greatest enemy.

Bella clung to Harry's happily, savoring the occasion. It was a chance to enjoy his proximity without showing how much she actually wanted it. She couldn't really understand why she still hid from her growing affection but she clung to that stubborn refusal none the less. Perhaps it was a remnant of her old habits or simply her desire to have him express attachment first.

He turned towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you sometimes, you know."

Well, that was better than nothing, she thought wryly, suspiciously wondering if her could read her mind. She would have to look into that one day. After recovering from the warm feeling those words spread throughout her body, she debated for a few seconds before nodding and returning the hug.

His face fell fractionally but he quickly hid it. She hid her wince as well. She would tell him next time.

"I love you too.."

But he didn't hear it, he was already half way down the staircase.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it. **

**So, I was told by a few people that the hitting thing with Bellatrix was a bit too much, and frankly I didn't even realize I was doing it that much but I've decided to cut that out from now on, unless it's a really extreme case. After all, Bellatrix is a violent person!**

**Still looking for a beta!**

**NOTICE: Go check out my profile to vote about what I should write after this! While I might not write the most voted option, it will give me an idea of what the readers want. :)**

**Go read Son Of Darkness by booklover1307 ! It's very good.**

**Review please!**


	9. Hitman

**Chapter 9: **

Dumbledore and all the order were staring open mouthed at the body in front of them. Dumbledore had nearly fallen over in shock upon entering his office the day after. However he had quickly recovered and brought the body to their new Headquarters in an old abandoned Longbottom residence. It hurt him deeply to think that she had died, but he felt no guilt. It was not him who had attacked her after all!

A few of the younger order members had either beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom or were looking decidedly green, along with some of the older ones as well. It was a horrible thing to do to a young girl and many felt bile rising in their throat as they tried to make a link between this and the quiet boy they once knew.

"Please tell me this isn't true, Albus…" Said Molly Weasley in a weak voice, her hands trembling as they convulsively clutched her handkerchief, tears shining in her eyes.

She couldn't imagine that the Harry she had known would do such a thing. He must have been more twisted than he had ever shown to partake in such acts of cruelty.

"It is.."

Said the Headmaster sadly, his eyes fixed on the wounds. He had never seen magic capable of doing that and it wasn't done by hand, of that he was sure.

He touched his brow gently, fruitlessly trying to fend of the oncoming headache. Harry was causing more and more of them in the past weeks. First Rita..Then finding out his identity, now this… He, Albus Dumbledore, protector of all that was good, was beginning to worry. If he could not stop Harry soon there was not telling what would happen, what damage he would wreak upon the Magical society. Too many had already died because of him.

"As you can see, they managed to enter my office without much trouble, something I find extremely worrisome. I know for a fact that the dark magicians known as Necromancers." He paused as a few people winced. That word still held a lot of weight for some people. "Can move through magical wards, even if it causes them much pain. I doubt Harry would have braved both the school wards and my own wards to simply send us such a...erm..message."

"Message?" Yelled Ron, who was pasty white and shaking with pent up fury.

"She died because of him! He killed her, horribly, and you just call this a message?" Many Order members turned to glare at Dumbledore, who quickly backtracked, holding his hands up in an appeasing gesture.

"I did not mean to be so callous. I too, grieve for young Astoria. But we must face the facts, it is a message. A message that means only one thing."

"And what is that?" Growled Ron, whose fists were slowly clenching and unclenching by his side. Slytherin she might have been, it sickened Ron to think his best friend. -Ex best friend, he reminded himself.- Had done this. His hatred grew to an all new level, he would have no mercy for Harry. He had brought this upon himself.

"I must come to the dismal conclusion that they have someone inside the school helping them."

"What about those two new teachers, they fit the bill." The gruff voice came from the back of the room and a few heads turned towards it.

In the shadows stood a large black man with scars criss crossing his arms and face in a brutal pattern. He had been hired for his expertise as a Dark Wizard hunter a few weeks ago and despite Dumbledore efforts had made no attempt to socialize.

"Impossible. I tried all anti concealment charms on them and even did an extensive search on their background, it was perfect. Additionally, Fawkes would have instantly known if a Necromancer was there. Even the strongest can not hide."

He stroked his beard slowly and nodded.

"Yes, impossible…But who then?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure you want to bring him there, my king?" Asked Sinistra with a worried frown.

"Are you questioning him?" replied Bella in a sickly sweet tone, her fingers laced together on the top of their grimy table.

She, Sinistra and Harry sat in an obscure corner of the Hogs Head, a privacy charm around them and their heads close together. To the casual observer they would look like nothing more than a group of shady people planning something nasty. The normal type for the dingy pub.

Resting a hand lightly on Bella's, Harry nodded and handed a small package over to the Astronomy teacher, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Though you sound...Worried. Is there something I should know?"

She shuffled her feet, squirming under Harry's unyielding gaze for a few seconds before finally relenting, clutching her carefully embroidered sleeve cuff nervously.

"The leader of Pestilence...He is, well, not the most trustworthy of men. To show him your hideout.."

A quick wave of his hand silenced her and he turned to Bella, a questioning look in his burning eyes. She glanced back and shrugged, as if to say 'it's not my problem'. Rolling his eyes he removed his hand from over hers and crossed both arms over his chest, suckling on his lower lip slowly.

"Tell me more about his second in command."

Sinistra's eyes lit up.

"His name is Ivan McKarnie, he is twenty six and has been a loyal follower for years. He is obedient but intelligent, with a sharp wit and a ruthless streak a mile wide. He would follow you without question if you asked. He is also.." She blushed lightly, her pale cheeks turning pink. "My husband. We married a few months ago."

"Congratulations" Came the half hearted reply, followed by a sidelong glance at Bella, who was paying no attention to the discussion but rather looking hatefully at a group of obviously muggle born wizards with beer bellies who had just entered.

"Get going Sinistra, get that to them and say I demanded you and your husband come along. He can bring a guard if it makes him feel better."

A quick nod was all he got before she left. He leaned back in his chair and smiled happily, he was starting to like his new title. Despite his initial misgivings once the memories came flooding back he was quite happy to accept his 'royal' position and the power it gave him. It was a novel experience to have an actual human being at his beck and call. And he knew that Bella would adore having the Pestilence under her command, he really did spoil her.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Dimwit, pay attention!"

A slap on the shoulder brought him back from dreamland and her looked up at Bella with a wounded expression on his face.

"Was that really necessary? I can do that too if I want."

"But you're too much of a gentleman." She said smugly, her eyes glittering with amusement as she kicked back and plopped her legs on the table in a decidedly unladylike manner, resting her back on his shoulder.

"You still didn't answer me."

He dared to lift a hand up and run it through her hair slowly, feeling the silky curls slip through his fingers like water. She let out a soft appreciative moan, leaning back into his touch like a cat. He was really beginning to enjoy this side of Bella.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. I want someone I can trust."

"It's yes."

"What?" He said in confusion.

"You sound like an American, it's yes not yeah."

"Oh, right. Okay." Where did that come from? Had he discovered another thing she hated? Perhaps he would offer her a United States of America flag for christmas to see.

He slowly dropped his hand from her hair to pick up his mug of mead, eyeing Bella in amusement as she daintily sipped her wine. However, an angry hiss had him gently playing with her hair again before he could even take one gulp of his beverage.

Perhaps this wasn't a completely new side of Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry sat in his large throne, his chin resting on his closed fist as he eyed Bella moodily. She was sitting in a slightly smaller throne to his right, lounging in it without a care in the world. He had offered for her to sit with him but she had declined, much to his dissapointment. They had preceded their guests by a few hours in an effort to give the throne room a more respectable look. Bella had insisted on adding a few more torches and some blood, Harry guessed that was her own way of showing off their power.

"I was wondering Harry.." She hesitated, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"How do you become a Necromancer?" There was a hopeful glint in her eyes, one Harry was loathe to extinguish. With a heavy sigh he straightened and steepled his fingers carefully, staring off into space.

It had been a long time since he had told this story to someone.

"Necromancers were not always like I am. A long time ago they were respected and worshipped. In the old days, when Rome ruled Europe and even before that, in the era of Greece, we were revered. Perhaps you have heard of Charon?"

She nodded silently, leaning forward eagerly. He paused to admire her once again, like he did almost every day. Her full lips were slightly parted and a strand of hair was caught against them. Her tongue would occasionally flick out to pull it in and chew on it absently. Her thick curls were piled upon her head and held in position by an ornate pin that doubled as a dagger. She wore a light green dress that clung to her curves and accentuated the gentle curve of her breasts.

Her long legs went on forever, ending with a pair of solid yet stylish moccasins. He coughed awkwardly as he spotted her raised eyebrow and continued.

"We were the source of those legends. Necromancers guided spirits through the chaos of the Erebus and into the afterlife."

"There exists an afterlife?" Came the incredulous interruption.

"Yes. But don't ask me more, for the beasts that roam there are not to be trifled with. Only a demon or a soul may pass inscathed through the black gates. But as I was saying…"

Bella was surprised. He was rarely this serious and she quickly scolded herself for interrupting. If Harry wasn't being sarcastic or annoying, it must be important.

"Thousands of years of persecution and hate for the mistakes of a few forced us to abandon our noble cause, to turn towards the darker side of our powers to protect our very lives and families. To this day, I can not bear the sight of an imprisoned soul."

He quickly held up his hand as she opened her mouth, her earlier mistake already forgotten as her desire to learn broke through her self imposed silence.

"I know, I use souls as my power source. However the operation is not that easy. I call souls and they come. Against a small portion of my energy, enough to pass over, they give me theirs and I control them. For that is what all souls want, to pass over.

Without the Necromancers to guide them many have forgotten the way to the afterlife and wander the world aimlessly, slowly losing their mind. I guess that in a way, I help them."

He sighed and rubbed his face slowly, looking much older than ever before. Bella thought she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes. His eyes. They looked so much older, as if every decade, perhaps even century came crashing back in a brutal reminder that he defied nature by his very survival.

"I am sure that some necromancers still live, cowering in their holes and doing their best to help souls along the road to peace. But most have given up...Or stopped caring." He jabbed a thumb at himself.

"After all, why should I help those who would not help me? They all find their way to the afterlife eventually, I am in no way condemning them to a life of meaningless wandering."

He finally turned and looked at Bella. What she saw made even her shudder slightly. He looked so worn and tired, as if every host he had occupied and every rejuvenation process he had gone through had been stripped away, leaving only the worn man who had seen too much of this world. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone behind his mask, behind his self built identity, forged through the decades in an attempt to keep what little sanity he had left.

"Necromancers were born from ancient magic. A different magic than yours, it is a magic inherited from chaos itself. We come from the Erebus. For thousands of years Necromancers carefully kept their bloodlines intact, transmitting their power from father to son, mother to daughter. Yet we slowly died off, through oppression or weak blood. I am one of the few remaining Necromancers who can trace his line back thousands of years in a straight line."

He laughed shortly, without humor.

"I digress. All there is to say is that ..You do not become a Necromancer. You are born as one. I am sorry Bella."

Her beautiful face fell and a disappointed look crossed her face, before her iron will took over once more and those green tinted violet eyes ignited with a fierce determination once more.

"Well, I'll find a way!"

He smiled affectionately and leaned in to stroke her cheek for a second. Since she had allowed him to partake in such acts of tenderness a few days ago, he simply couldn't get enough. He sometimes laughed about it when he was alone.

He, the tough and heartless Necromancer, enjoying the feeling of a soft woman's cheek under his hand. But then again, he was not just the Necromancer anymore.

She allowed him to go one for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and jerking her head back, mumbling about 'sensitive men'.

He was about to retort with a snappy comment when there was a flash of light, alerting them of an approaching portkey. Wide smiles spread across both their faces.

"Ah, our guests have arrived!"

The first to appear were two burly looking men with swords strapped to their backs and guns in their hands. Their faces were hidden but their eyes exuded a cold determination. Bella had instantly drawn her wand upon their arrival but a reassuring hand on her thigh was enough to calm her. She took the 'shoot first ask questions later' saying to heart.

Shortly after an old man stepped smoothly into the room, followed by Sinistra and a tall, pale man. The elder of the three wore a rich fur cloak over a silken robe with jeweled cuffs and golden filigree creating an interesting pattern on his chest. The man next to sinistra wore plain black robes much like Snape's, except his hair was close cropped and he looked clean.

Sinistra, as always, looked quite alluring in a low cut robe with a slit running down her thigh.

Neither of them could restrain a flinch when their eyes flitted around the room. To one unused to such macabre spectacles it was a truly terrifying testament to the insanity and evil that inhabited these halls. The wizened man seemed the most affected, flinching and keeping his eyes fixed on the thrones in front of him in a futile attempt to erase the sights around him from memory.

Sinistra and her companion, which both Harry and Bella had deducted was her husband had merely paled and looked away uncomfortably.

Interestingly enough both of the bodyguards had not even flinched and kept their eyes trained on the Necromancer and his lover.

"Azor! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Cried the old man with fake joviality, smiling widely. Harry felt more than saw Bella grimace in disgust at the sight. Beneath all his riches he was a shriveled old wreck of a man with skin as wrinkled as a raisin and beady black eyes set deeply into his skull.

Harry lifted his hand up and slowly inspected his nails, not even sending him with a look.

"Who are you?" He said cooly.

The man spun around and glared at Sinistra who looked back at him without any emotion except a malicious glint in her eyes. She had been waiting for that man to die for years, perhaps she would finally get what she wanted.

"I had assumed my subordinate had informed you." His tenth were clenched tight in anger. "I am Charles Ravier Esteban, Grand-Councillor and leader of the Pestilence." He finished off with a grand twirl of his hand and both of his guards stood a bit straighter and took a step behind him, aligning themselves to each side of him in an attempt to give of an intimidating impression.

It failed.

"Aren't you supposed to bow to your superiors or something like that?" Harry was now casually slung across his throne, picking at a small bone that protruded from the armrest. He glanced at Bella who winked, barely able to restrain her giggles at the absurdity of the man in front of them. She hoped he wouldn't die quickly.

A flash of irritation crossed Charles face but he masterfully hid it before anyone but Bella noticed. A wide smile crossed his face and he took a few steps forward, the dry skins crackling beneath him. His smile became rather fixed.

"Come now, certainly we needn't be so formal? We are after all, great men."

"And woman."

Esteban looked at Bella in surprise before turning to Harry again, an eyebrow quirked.

"Why does your woman speak?"

"Did you not say formality was not a requirement?" He paused and shot Charles a malevolent look. "You were right. For Bellatrix it is not, for you however it is. Bow."

Spluttering in indignation Esteban bowed his head stiffly, his cheeks burning in indignation. He hadn't had to bow to anyone for years, now this necromancer came along and demanded it from him? It was preposterous!

Harry shook his head slowly and turned to Bella, rolling his eyes. She smirked and pointed to the still bowing man questioningly. Nodding shortly Harry rose and stepped closer to the leader of the small group. Once he was near enough to distinguish the small wrinkles around his ears he touched the back of his head imperiously.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing...It is most unsettling to see such a rebellious person leading my worshippers."

Charles gulped and steeled himself for a blow. He had not been so humiliated since he was a little child. He would make the Necromancer pay! However, the next words that left Harry's mouth filled him with fear.

"Take him away Bella, have fun."

"What? No! I'm the leader of the Pestilence! You can't do this. Guards! Kill him!" His eyes widened when both men didn't move an inch and gave him a dispassionate look before returning their hard gaze straight forward.

Bella jumped up and gave Harry a long, lingering kiss that promised more to come that evening. Torture sessions were just so exciting…She broke away and lept off the dais, her wand out and an evil glint in her eyes. Behind Charles both Ivan and Sinistra were smiling widely, clearly enjoying the end of their commanders reign.

Once Bella and Estaban were gone -even if you could still hear the screaming- Harry turned towards the guards.

"Why did you not attack me?"

"We are sworn to obey the chain of command. You are higher than the Great-Councillor." One said in a flat voice.

"That's good to know." He said after a while.

He spun around and faced Ivan, who quickly looked down and bowed his head slightly. At his side, Sinistra curtsied.

"Ivan, you are now appointed Grand-Councillor."

"Thank you milord, I am honored."

"Do not disappoint me. Now, I want a report. What are you numbers, how many followers do you have?"

Sinistra flicked her wand and handed the freshly summoned scrolls to Ivan who nodded his thanks and unrolled them. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"The Pestilence has one hundred followers with an additional seventy five sympathizers and spies in both the muggle and magical ministry. We also have a dozen experiments, which comprise of various different undead war machines. To this you may add various dark creature clans who would follow us if asked."

Lacing his fingers together and striking a pose that would make any mastermind jealous, Harry grinned evilly.

"Excellent. I want them all ready in one months time. The wizarding world will be in for a shock…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

"That's a damn lot of aurors." Grunted Harry, glancing over to Bella who was hugging a warm tanker of butterbeer to her bosom, a thick blanket wrapped around her.

They had been in the derelict building for hours without any magic whatsoever and her patience was running low. Taking another sip of the warm drink she mumbled an incoherent reply and went back to staring at the dusty floor morosely. She just wanted to get in, have some fun and go.

Harry nodded shortly and tossed the expensive binoculars away, stretching and scratching his head as he rose, his knees popping. It had been rather amusing to watch Bella fidget in silence but he himself was starting to get excited, he had enough with stealth. Perhaps he should have reconsidered Ivan's offer from the night before.

As they were about the leave the Castle of Corpses, the newly anointed leader had offered the help of four of his best men in any endeavour where Harry might require assistance. However he had promptly refused the offer, much to Bella's anger and Ivan's confusion.

Of course, it had to be Bella who had a hissy fit about being denied some minions to boss about he thought with a small smirk, hiding his snort of amusement behind a cough and earning himself a suspicious look from the shivering Bellatrix.

He had been quick to explain himself though and they had accepted his reasons, as they should. He was the boss after all. He simply did not want anyone thinking he was gathering followers, it was much better to lull them into a false sense of security. That would work to his advantage.

He grabbed his own mug of butterbeer and downed the last drop. He cracked his knuckles and grinned at Bella evilly.

"Let's go."

"Finally! Morgana, I was beginning to think you liked being in this mudblood building. It makes me sick."

He rolled his eyes and gave her arm a playful swat.

"You need to stop overreacting, some muggles aren't all that bad."

She glared daggers at him and snorted in disgust, quickly outpacing him and leaving him to make his way down alone, grumbling about pigheaded bigots and their stubborn beliefs.

They were soon on the pavement facing one of the most well protected structures in magical britain. The Ministers mansion, house where every leader had lived in for the last four centuries. It was as well warded as the ministry and housed an entire staff with a squad of elite aurors.

Harry had had the idea insane idea of striking the minister at home a few days ago but had only told Bellatrix the night before while they relaxed in their bed. Naturally she had demanded to be informed of such plans sooner, a request to which he had complied quickly. It was unwise to attract the ire of Bellatrix Black, protection contract or not.

The house itself was five stories high with an ornate gate and white walls with greek pillars surrounding the daïs that itself encircled the building. Thick pine trees provided cover for the house around every side except the front, where the Auror presence was the heaviest.

Earlier Bella had asked him about Spirit walking into the house but the idea was quickly dismissed. With the high level of wards surrounding the manor he would be in debilitating pain for at least a minute, sixty seconds too long in his opinion.

After a long discussion they had opted to get in from behind, the muggle way, much to Bella's annoyance.

So there they were, strolling casually along the opposite sidewalk, pretending that they like every other muggle in the world did not see the hulking tribute to gothic architecture next to them. Once they turned the corner and were hidden by the trees they quickened the pace and entered another building.

Without a sound they hastened to the top of it and stepped out onto the flat roof through an old rusted door that creaked horribly.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Asked a nervous Bella as she fingered a thick lock of her hair nervously, glancing down below then back to the building across the street. From their position they could see the top floor of the mansion and two lit windows.

"Don't worry Bella, I know you don't like heights but nothing will happen." He said with a wide smirk, pulling an absurd amount of pleasure out of the discovery of another one of her weaknesses. There were too few to his liking and even fewer occasions where he could tease her about them.

"I do not, not like heights! I just don't trust your mudblood technology." Her voice was loud and carried across the roof, thankfully it didn't reach the Ministers Abode because of the powerful silencing wards around it. It would not do for the most powerful man in Britain to be disturbed by muggles after all, would it?

Harry laughed and lifted up the heavy harpoon gun to his shoulder, carefully aiming it across the road. Bella instantly quieted down and he kneeled at the corner of their apartment block, a bead of sweat running down his brow. He was excited and nervous for he knew that if he missed this shot there would not be another.

Two minutes later, one of the windows was smashed open by a heavy harpoon, scaring the wits out of one of the maids, who dropped her stack of clothes and ran out of the room screaming.

"Here we go.." Muttered Harry, attaching a hook to the rope that was attached to the harpoon and jumping out into the void next to the building. He zipped through the air silently and when he was but a few feet from the wards he let go of the hook with one hand. He closed his eyes and called out to the spirits surrounding him.

As always, they came in droves.

He pulled all their power into one spirit-fireball. It swirled around his hand with a mighty roar, growing in size till it had reached his elbow. Then, as time seemed to slow, he throw it towards the wards.

Under the shocked eyes of two sentinels, the flames slammed into their magical protections and began to eat away at them like a horde of flesh eating pigmy ants. It hissed and crackled as magic faced off against magic in a battle of energy and power. Crack formed along a whole section of the wards and brilliant sparks flew off in every direction for dozens of feet.

Finally, with a deafening crash and a shriek like a wounded animal, the wards collapsed in a wide circled around the epicenter of the destruction. Out of the smoke flew Harry, his eyes glowing with power and the rope holding his hook alight with fell runes. He smashed through the remains of the window and landed with a loud thud against the floor, glass crackling under his boots.

He heard a shout and spun around, a pall of pure shadow forming between his fingers. Just as he lifted his eyes, a jet of green light spiraled towards him with a terrifying rushing sound. He dived out of the way and fall to the ground, gritting his teeth as the glass slashed into his forearms.

"Damn!" He cursed loudly, rolling on himself to avoid another spell from the auror standing at the door. The bodyguards face was cold and expressionless, the face of a man who had killed and would kill again, without regret or remorse. He was not one of the everyday aurors but one of the elite few hand picked to protect the most important members of the ministry. Even Inner Circle death eaters feared them, for they heeded no law and skulked in the shadows.

He leapt to the side and dodged the sphere of Erebus taint sent his way. It smacked against the wall with a wet sound. A smirk crossed Harry's face as he and the Auror circled each other warily, evaluating their enemy.

Harry's adversary was about to strike when a black tentacle erupted from the tainted wall and wrapped around him, squashing his midriff like jelly in an explosion of blood and gore. Bella entered through the window just in time to get showered by blood and land on her rump in a most undignified position. She squawked in surprise and tried to get the blood off her face, snarling viciously.

When her eyesight finally cleared she drew her wand and charged into the hallway, yelling "You did that on purpose Potter!"

Laughing he followed after her, the manic glint in her eyes reflected in his own as well. They fought their way through the fifth floor through the whole squad of aurors like two demons, tearing skin, ripping flesh and shattering bone in a destructive dance. They seemed to coordinate each other perfectly, almost unconsciously covering each other and spinning around skillfully. Even the battle hardened elite stood no chance, and fell to their might.

The last auror's brains spattered against the wall from Bella's vicious reducto and he fell to the ground lifeless. Giggling madly Bella hopped over him and skipped over to the door, opening it slowly and poking her head inside. Her grin only grew wider when she heard turned and saw Minister Fudge, pressed against his wall, his face glistening with sweat and his legs trembling.

In one hand he held his wand and in the other a picture of a homely looking woman and two young children. Bellatrix stepped into the room slowly and twirled around like a princess, her mad eyes never leaving Fudge's as she circled him slowly.

Harry followed her slowly, a cruel smile on his face. He had waited a long time to get back at Fudge for what he had done to him throughout the years and finally his revenge was at hand. It was surprising how much pleasure he could pull from the feeling of power, the feeling of control he had when he held a persons life between his hands.

"Minister Fudge, what a coincidence…"

Fudge looked at the picture in his hand and searched deep down inside of himself for the last dregs of Gryffindor courage held in his body. If he was going to die, he was going to take the bastard with him and save his family from such evil. A lone tear dropped from his eye and he lifted his wand, putting all his hate and frustration into two words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Perhaps he had finally discovered why the Sorting Hat put him into the house of lions.

He smiled down at his family and never saw the annihilation curse that Bella shot at him until it was too late. Moments later his body had turned into an insignificant pile of ash.

Once again Harry effortlessly dodged the curse and grinned from ear to ear,. While Bellatrix was distracted he quickly went over to the desk and swiped a beautiful ceremonial ring from it, slipping it into his pocket and turning towards his companion. He held out a hand to Bella and bowed. "Madame, may I escort you out?" He said suavely, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

She rolled her eyes but seemed pleased none the less. Walking over to him, and trampling the remains of Minister Fudge, she took his hand and held it lightly, stepping out into the hall and breathing in deeply, savoring the scent of blood in the air. The corpses were strewn about haphazardly, as if a giant had taken the house and shaken it. They lingered for but a moment before hurrying onwards. They did not wish to meet any reinforcements.

Bellatrix smiled softly as she stepped over the corpse of a wide eyed woman. She remembered when she had doubted her Harry, how she had scorned him for his role in the downfall of her old master. Yet how it had changed since then! From bitter enemies, to allies and friends. Mayhaps there was even something more now...She bit her lip lightly and looked down, shaking her head sharply. It was so unlike her to entertain such thoughts, but maybe, just maybe, it was worth it.

Her hand tightened around Harry's until she was holding it firmly instead of her usual airy touch. He looked at her with a small smile on his face, quite different from the usual arrogant smirk. She looked away and blushed prettily, cursing her body for betraying her embarrassment.

Just as they were about to descend to the last level a series of pops and cracks echoed throughout the yard, making both of them curse colorfully and draw their wands or their magic. However, what they hadn't expected was the so familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Quick! We must reach the minister before it is too late!"

Harry ground his teeth in frustration. How did the old man always get to him before the aurors? Were his roots in the ministry so deep that he got any information before even the law? Meddlesome old fool, Harry would be glad to end his miserable life, as painfully as humanly possible.

"This is going to hurt.." He muttered, grabbing Bella's arm and willing the black flames to envelope them and take them far away. However, the moment they disappeared both of them slammed into a huge silvery dome that sent them sprawling back onto the ground in a tangled heap. Harry shoved Bella off him, ignoring her indignant yelp and rose to his feet fluidly, his fists clenched.

"Soul wards! That bastard is learning. We gotta be quick, they are not meant to be cast instantly and he will be tired. We must leave."

"Arthur, Kingsley, Emmeline, lead the force Dumbledore needs to recover!"

The voice echoed throughout the house and Harry smiled slightly, his body quivering with the sudden surge of adrenaline, his blood was pounding and he could feel the dark rush of his magic gathering around his hands, ready to unleash the hellish flames on his unfortunate foes.

But he held back and controlled himself. Much to his chagrin, he could not risk it now, not with Dumbledore aware of his weakness.

He grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her back up the stairs, making and racket but paying no heed to the cries and sounds of pursuit that followed them upwards. By the time they reached the fourth level both were panting and covered in sweat, their breaths coming in short gasps. The order members had slowed down the higher they climbed, obviously wary of any traps the two criminals might have set.

"We...have to get to the roof, I'll destroy the wards while you hold them back." Said Harry, his hands on his knees. He took a moment to recover and rose once more, running down the hallway and up the stairs with Bellatrix on his heels. They shot through the hallways filled with corpses and finally reached a room with a large label reading 'roof access' above it.

Without pause, they hurried up the ladder and broke through the flimsy trap door. The light broke through the shadows like a dagger through skin and they both blinked owlishly, slowly adjusting to the brightness.

Harry willed his power to his eyes and slowly the world turned black, while his eyes glowed green. Through the blackness he began to make out indistinct shapes and colors that slowly swam into focus. Above him was a silver dome and next to him was Bellatrix. She glowed a deep, violent purple that made him shudder with glee. It was so deliciously dark, it was exquisite.

"Hold them back." He ordered. Ignoring her indignant huff he turned back to the dome above him and looked for a paler spot, a weakness, anything he could exploit to shatter the delicate construct and escape.

Soon he could hear Bella's cackles of glee as she fell upon their unfortunate assailants, throwing dark curses at them with abandon. Shouts of alarm sounded across the roof but he paid them no mind and focused on his task.

Finally, he found a weakness near the top of the dome and lifted his hands up, summoning a powerful ball of dark power in his palms. It grew larger and larger until it finally shot up towards the sky and slammed into the dome, a loud crack stopped everyone in their tracks as they looked up in shock.

Dumbledore had told them that these wards were unbreakable by a Necromancer and yet a large crack was running through the sky, emitting a malevolent green color. Then the wards fell with an ear shattering boom and Harry felt free once again, released from a weight he had not even realized he bore.

He sprinted across the roof towards Bella, who was duelling five people with renewed fervor, spinning erratically about them and cackling madly. He was ten meters away when she slipped on a large rock and tumbled down, narrowly avoiding a bright white curse. Swearing under his breath he shot two balls of spirit fire at the group to disperse them and shot towards Bella.

Arthur Weasley stepped in front of him just as he was about to grab hold of the stunned woman.

"Harry!" He called out desperately. "Stop this madness! Come back to us!" Arthur was pale and sweaty, exhausted from the terrible duel with Bellatrix yet his wand hand was steady and pointed straight at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived merely threw back his head and laughed, a long, cold, bone chilling laugh of the likes that hadn't been heard since Voldemort fell. His eyes flicked behind Arthur and a wide smirk spread across his features as he held his hands out innocently.

"Madness?"

Something glinted behind Arthur but no one noticed. Two of the fighters were unconscious and bleeding profusely while the other two were desperately trying to rid their clothes of the hungry flames.

With astounding speed lent by the souls of the dead, Harry leapt forward and kicked Arthur in the chest. He flew backwards with a cry, a cry that was cut short when an iron spike impaled itself into his chest with a sickening squelching noise. Bella winked at Harry and slipped her wand into her sleeve, humming a joyful tune as she pranced about the other four, shooting a cruciatus curse here and there.

Arthur coughed and a bubble of blood appeared between his lips. His eyes were wide and scared as he struggled to dislodge the iron pole from his body. His hands scrambled weakly against the sharp end, slashing themselves to ribbons until there was nothing left to scrabble with.

Harry quickly approached him and patted his shoulder forcefully, sending him to his knees. He felt a thrill run through him at the sight of the man with his head bowed, kneeling in front of him as if he was some king. Power, it was so intoxicating!

"This is revenge." He said calmly before spinning around and walking over to Bellatrix. He tapped her shoulder and jerked his head upwards when she looked up at him. "Time to go."

She pouted and stomped her foot childishly before nodding and quickly shooting a killing curse and the bloodied and mutilated corpse next to her.

"This is my clothes shop Potty." She said stiffly, looking down her nose at him.

"Excuse me?" He had a bewildered expression on his face.

She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the ground in irritation. "Woman spend a lot of time in clothes shop and don't like to be hurried, understood?" She said patiently, as if talking to an exceptionally dim-witted person.

He rubbed his brow slowly, but didn't reply, unwilling to start an argument with her in her unstable mental state.

"I'll go get you a muggle or something later if you want."

She brightened immediately and nodded, wrapping her arms around his and allowing him to spirit walk them away, leaving behind a scene of absolute carnage.

Arthur Weasley saw them go as his vision dimmed, his legs failed him and he fell on his back, the spike of iron burying itself even deeper into his back. The last thing he ever saw was the haggard and tear-stained face of Emmeline Vance as she knelt over him, before darkness claimed him.

**Review!**


End file.
